Fate of Devils
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Issei Emiya is a relatively normal high school student, who just so happens to know a little magic thanks to his adoptive father Kiritsugu, until the day he gets stabbed and killed witnessing a fight between two people on the grounds of Kuoh Academy. He then finds himself unfortunately involved in the Holy Grail War, the workings of devils, and many other conflicts. MULTI-CROSSOVER
1. A New Fate Begins

**Chapter I**

**Well, this is something I've been thinking of for a while now, Fate of Devils. It was an idea that came to me a little while ago while working on Chaos Pawn of the Gremory. Now that I've finally gotten past my Naruto haze that lasted for a while I'm interested in doing stories starring other characters, this being one of them. Naturally Issei will still be perverted like in canon, he's a teenage boy raised by a single father and has spent the past five years living on his own, just not as perverted. Other things will be revealed about him as the story goes but for now just let me know what you think. I've actually got two coauthors on this story, Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic, so I'd like to thank them, as usual. Well, that's enough babbling from me, let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

The sky was reddened as three figures floated in the air facing each other.

The first figure, a man with long silver hair, charged with a lance in his hand as the second figure, a man with short black hair raised a shield.

The third figure, a black, armored, humanoid creature charged the other two and broke their feud.

The first figure fired a blast of energy at the third, but the third smacked it away before firing its own blast of energy.

The second figure charged at the third but the third vanished and reappeared behind the second and swiped at it, shearing off its arm.

The first figure came from below and pierced the third through the chest but it turned around and lopped off the first's head before falling unconscious.

* * *

A teen with short brown hair that had two small tufts at the base of his neck, brown eyes, and wearing a black blazer with white accents, over a white, long-sleeve dress shirt, matching black pants, and blue and white sneakers with a red t-shirt underneath the rest of the unbuttoned outfit, his school's uniform lied on the floor with a black cat cuddled up next to him.

He sat up abruptly when he heard a familiar female voice call out, "Issei-senpai!"

Issei sat up swiftly and looked around frantically. "Wh-what?! What, where…huh?" He then realized he was still in his uniform and paled. "Ah crap, Sakura's gonna be so pissed." Standing up, inadvertently knocking the cat to the floor, he knelt down worriedly, "Ah, Neko-Neko!"

"Senpai?"

Issei froze and turned around to see attractive young woman with elbow-length violet hair styled with one bang hanging down longer than the rest on the right side with a red ribbon tied in the left side of her hair, fair skin, and featureless, violet eyes, with a slightly above average bust wearing a black vest with white trim, which was left open under her chest, a white, button-down shirt with long sleeves and vertical black lines, a black bowtie, a short maroon skirt with white trim, long white stockings, and black shoes standing at the top of the stairwell to his basement with an annoyed expression.

Issei turned to her weakly and waved to her. "H-h-hey…Sakura…"

Sakura sighed in exasperation before walking down to where he was. Looking around she asked concerned, "Did you sleep down here, Issei-senpai?"

Issei slumped his shoulders and replied, "Yeah…"

Sakura frowned and scolded, "You really shouldn't sleep down here Senpai. It's better for you to sleep in your bed."

Issei looked around uncomfortably and responded, "Honestly, I don't even know how I got down here to tell you the truth. I just kinda…woke up down here."

Sakura sighed and then smiled. "Well that doesn't matter. Miss Fujimura will be here in a little bit so you should get cleaned up."

Issei looked down at his uniform and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she'll probably beat me senseless if my uniform looks this messed up."

As the two left, Neko-Neko merely meowed happily.

* * *

As Issei walked to his room to neaten up he thought about last night. '_Okay, let's see. I got home, pet Neko-Neko, then…then…_' The image of a nude, buxom, black haired woman entered Issei's head. He stumbled back and covered his nose. '_And there was that dream…about that mega-hotty. I have no idea who it was…but those tits…too bad it was a dream. Though I still have no idea how I got in the basement._'

* * *

After fixing his uniform enough that it didn't look like he slept in it, which he did, Issei made his way to the kitchen where he found Sakura busily making breakfast and feeding it to their homeroom teacher, a young woman with short, light brown hair and matching eyes wearing a green dress with a yellow and black striped t-shirt underneath and plain white shoes.

Issei sighed and walked into the room as Fujimura accused, "So Sakura tells me you slept in that basement again."

Issei fell over and then snarled, "Sakura! You said you wouldn't tell!"

Sakura giggled lightly. "I never said that, Senpai."

Issei sighed heavily as Fujimura scolded him.

"You really shouldn't do that, Emiya, it's bad for your health and…"

Fujimura's words trailed off as Sakura and Issei spoke.

"The food's really good Sakura," Issei complimented.

Sakura smiled happily and responded, "I'm glad."

Fujimura grew a tic mark and screeched angrily, "I was saying something!"

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Fujimura suddenly dashed out of the house at high speed, presumably to the school.

Issei and Sakura left shortly afterward.

As they walked, Issei said uneasily, "You know, Sakura, you really don't need to keep coming to my house every day like this. I got all healed up a while ago."

Sakura shook her head in response. "No, that's okay Senpai. I enjoy it."

Issei nodded happily. "Well, that's good." Issei then thought, '_Aww man, this is so cool. __Too bad I can't tell Matsuda and Motohama about this, if I did they'd probably tear me to pieces._'

"Senpai, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she witnessed Issei's reactions to his thoughts.

Issei flinched and then responded weakly, "Er, ah, yeah, I'm fine just a little…preoccupied."

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully and then nodded in understanding. "Okay, I understand."

* * *

Shortly before arriving at school Sakura, to her discomfort but Issei's suggestion, went ahead of Issei so no one suspected them of arriving together.

Issei sighed in dismay as he walked through the gates to Kuoh Academy. '_Man, can't believe I can't tell anyone about this. That little voice in the back of my head keeps telling me it'd be a bad idea, and listening to those instincts hasn't hurt me yet. Damn…_'

* * *

Issei arrived in class just in time to be greeted by his two friends.

Motohama, a young man with short black hair, squared-off glasses, and a weak frame, and Matsuda, a short, bald, tanned, squinty-eyed young man.

Motohama adjusted his glasses as he looked at Issei. "You know, you've been arriving at school much earlier than usual Ise."

Issei looked at Motohama worried for a moment but thought up an excuse. "Well after I got into that accident I decided to get here early so I don't get hit again. That, and it's always easiest to peek in the mornings."

Motohama smirked in amusement. "Very true."

Matsuda then put his arms over his friends' shoulders. "You guys won't believe what I found, you gotta come with me after school."

Issei looked at Matsuda puzzled before the homeroom teacher entered the room.

Taiga Fujimura. Although she did not so much enter the room as she did come bursting through the door frantically before power sliding into her desk and falling to the ground unconscious.

The students looked at her in minor disbelief.

"Uhm…is she okay?" one student asked.

Another replied, "I don't know, do you think we should check?"

A male student chuckled and recommended, "How about we do something _else_?"

Several other students got up and then took in big breaths before shouting in unison, "IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL TIGER!"

Fujimura immediately hopped to her feet and retaliated incensed, "My name's not Tiger!"

* * *

After the morning greeting and the first set of classes, Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei made their way to their favorite spot to watch the other students, specifically the girls, from afar, a small incline next to the outdoor activity area next to the academy's old school building.

As they looked around at the students wandering around, their eyes locked on one particular student whom Issei considered the bane of his existence, Issei Ryuudo.

A teen with short black hair parted on his forehead, narrow dark eyes, small round glasses and the standard male Kuoh uniform buttoned up neatly with a black bowtie around his neck, and, most importantly to Issei Emiya, the same first name as him.

That mattered to Emiya because while he spent most of his time hoping to garner the attention of as many girls as possible, Sakura not really counting in that sense to him, Ryuudo was always surrounded by multiple girls who were, to Emiya's thinking at the very least, more than willing to be with Ryuudo.

As Ryuudo and his encirclement of girls passed by, Issei Emiya growled and fell backwards on the grass. "Man, this sucks!"

Matsuda groaned and pondered, "How come we're always left sitting here alone and that jackass is always gettin' pounced on by chicks?"

Adjusting his glasses Motohama answered, "Because unlike us, he shows no interest in girls. For some reason girls are always most interested in the people lease interested in them."

Issei sat up growled again. "But still, you figure that with a higher chick to dude ratio we'd be set for life. But as it stands now not a single one of us has a girlfriend." '_Though…would Sakura be counted as that…? Nah, she's more like my little sister…I think…_'

With another chorus of pained sighs the group fell backward and looked up at the sky.

However, when they did, Issei's gaze went elsewhere. He looked up at the old school building and saw a young woman in her late teens with a buxom figure, light skin, long, crimson-red, waist-length hair with a single strand sticking up off her head, loose bangs covering her forehead and framing her face, blue-green eyes and wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a small cape added on that fastened in the front just above her ample bosom. Widening his eyes, Issei released a small gasp. "Whoa…"

Matsuda and Motohama looked up to where Issei was staring and saw the redhead as well.

Motohama adjusted his glasses with a grin. "That's Rias Gremory, a third year. Measurements are ninety-six, fifty-eight, ninety. She's one of the four most popular and hottest girls in the school."

Matsuda could only whistle with amazement as Issei remarked dreamily, "What is it about red hair…?" Issei then looked at Rias again and noticed she seemed to be staring at him before walking away from the window. Issei grinned like an idiot with happiness. '_She was lookin' at me…_'

* * *

After pulling himself from his daze Issei returned to classes for the remainder of the day with Matsuda and Motohama, the image of Rias sticking in his mind.

However, as they returned to class, Issei happened to notice another student, a teenage girl with light skin and long, wavy black hair tied in twintails with black ribbons along with some hanging loose, and dark blue eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a red coat overtop.

As she walked by the trio Issei looked at her confused.

Motohama raised an eyebrow and asked in amusement, "I thought you only liked girls with big boobs, Ise."

Issei nodded lamely but added, "I know, but she was really cute."

Motohama nodded in agreement. "Rin Tohsaka, another of the four most popular girls in school. Measurements-" there was a loud thud in the classroom and Motohama got the instincts to shut up and move on, "anyway…I actually found out something interesting about Tohsaka recently. Turns she actually used to be in the student council before Sona Shitori took over."

Issei blinked in confusion and then looked back at the classroom. "Really…?"

* * *

It was after the last of their classes that Matsuda decided to show Motohama and Issei what he had told them about.

What Matsuda had found was a peephole into the changing room of the kendo club, one of the many clubs filled with all girls in Kuoh Academy due to its previous status as an all-girls' school.

At that moment, both Matsuda and Motohama were using said peephole to peer at the unclothed girls inside as they changed. Issei, however, was unable to do so as he could not get the others to move.

"Come on!" Issei snarled as he attempted to pull Motohama away from the sight. "Let me see!" he grunted as he attempted to move Matsuda. However, he ended up losing his balance and falling back into a bunch of leaves as a result.

Unfortunately for the trio, Issei's fall had been louder than they expected, alerting the girls inside to the presence of people outside.

Motohama and Matsuda looked at each other and immediately ran off, leaving Issei by himself.

Issei sat up with a groan and looked around. "W-wait, Matsuda? Motohama? Did those dicks really ditch me?" He froze with horror as he looked behind him and saw the angry faces of the kendo club girls behind him.

* * *

Issei walked back towards the school building covered in bruises. "I can't believe them. They run off without me, and left me to get beat up. I didn't even get a chance to see anything. This sucks."

As he walked back to the school he bumped into a girl with short brown hair that fanned out at the sides with dark green eyes and wearing a short, pink, white, and black dress with short sleeves and tiny batwings on the back as she ran past him.

Issei fell to the ground with a grunt. "Ow, hey!" He turned and watched the girl round the corner and twitched an eyebrow. He then looked down and noticed a small piece of paper on the ground with a complex circle drawn on it. "What the hell is this…? Looks kinda like a magic circle. Though not one Dad ever showed me." Shrugging it off he stuck the piece of paper in his pocket and proceeded to look around the school for his two friends so he could "properly" tell him how he felt about them leaving him behind.

* * *

Unfortunately his quest was left unfulfilled and he eventually ran into another friend of his, or rather, someone who once was his friend.

Shinji Matou, a teen the same age as Issei with short, curly blue hair that parted over his forehead, gray-blue eyes, and the same Kuoh uniform as all other boys in the school.

The reason Issei no longer considered Shinji a good friend like Matsuda and Motohama is that after Shinji had become vice-captain of the archery club he had become full of himself and condescending to Issei and his friends.

Issei looked at Shinji annoyed, primarily for the same reason he disliked Ryuudo, as he was surrounded by several of the girls from the archery club.

As Shinji and his small group neared Issei one of the girls squealed in fear.

"Oh no, it's Issei Emiya!"

Issei twitched an eyebrow in response. '_What? Am I some kind of illness now?_'

Shinji noticed Issei and smirked as he took the chance to impress his fellow students. "Emiya, good to see you," he said with a smug tone.

Issei sneered off to one side. "Yeah, whatever, Shinji."

One of the girls bit, "You shouldn't call him by his first name pervert!"

Issei growled and then thought about explaining his reason but just chose to grumble in annoyance.

Shinji then interjected, "Emiya, if you're not too busy, could you do me, or rather, the girls a favor and clean the archery clubhouse for us?"

Issei huffed and asked in annoyance, "Why would I want to help _you_?"

The girls glared at him, causing Issei to shrink back some.

Shinji lightly put up a hand and they let off.

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_Somehow him calling them off like that pisses me off even more._'

Shinji recommended, "I heard the fiasco with the kendo club earlier, maybe if you take care of this for the archery club they won't be as likely to shoot you if you spy on them."

Issei sighed and responded, "Yeah, sure, whatever." '_Just to shut you up._' As the group walked away Issei shouted, "I wouldn't want to spy on them anyway, they're all flat as a board!" Issei then immediately took off as the girls started throwing the contents of their schoolbags at him.

* * *

Issei stood in the middle of the archery clubhouse and sighed. "I suppose I could just let it go and let that jackass get in trouble for slacking off." After a moment of thought he scratched his head and sighed. "But…I agreed to it so I might as well do it right. Plus…" Issei then trailed off as his imagination kicked in, "if I do a good enough job…some of the girls might want to 'reward' me for it. Heehee!"

* * *

At that same time atop the school building, Rin Tohsaka stood looking out over the school grounds. "So, the school is empty then?"

A female voice replied, "Yes, I can't sense the presence of anything on the main grounds except our friend."

Rin smirked happily. "Good."

* * *

Back inside the archery clubroom, Issei ran around the area, cleaning the floors with a rag.

After several minutes of thoroughly scrubbing the floors, he dropped the rag into a bucket and sighed. "Phew, this place is bigger than I remembered." He then looked around and noticed a few pieces of gear and clothing lying around. Sighing he moved to put the different pieces of equipment away.

However, when he picked up a bow that was lying on the ground, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the middle section. "Huh…it's cracked. Well that's not good. If it snaps one of the girls might get hurt. Then they'll be pissed." Nodding to himself he looked around and then placed the bow on the ground and put a hand on it and closed his eyes. "Trace: On!" Energy then flowed through Issei's arm and into the bow. "Structure: Established. Reinforcement: Complete." Sighing he examined the bow, flexing it some, and nodded happily. "That should do it. Now it won't break and ruin their pretty faces." He then looked at the long line of bows and sighed. "Might as well…"

* * *

Outside, in Kuoh's main courtyard, Rin walked through the area and looked around, before saying sternly, "I know you're here, show yourself."

A woman wavy, crimson-pink hair that reached her waist with a cowlick and several bangs framing her face, which bore a long scar from above her right eye to the left side of her face, and blue eyes wearing a knee-length red coat, which was left mostly open exposing quite a bit of her voluptuous breasts, white tights, knee-high black, leather boots, and a brown leather choker attached to her coat along with a long metal spear in her hands appeared in a flurry of lights. Smirking, she looked at Rin and commented, "Well, well, you seem to have sensed me rather easily."

Rin frowned and remarked, "With that weaponry, I assume you are Lancer, correct?"

"And if I am?"

"Hmph, it makes no difference. Go, Archer!"

In another flurry of lights, a young woman with long, waist-length golden blonde hair, red, slitted eyes, wearing a black bodysuit underneath bright golden armor appeared in front of Rin.

Lancer raised an eyebrow and then laughed in amusement. "So _that's_ your Archer? How amusing. Regardless, I'll still beat you!"

Archer narrowed her eyes and waved a hand at Lancer, causing several large, golden circles of energy to appear in the air and shoot large weapons at Lancer.

* * *

Sighing as he finished the last of the bows Issei smirked to himself. "Right, that's all of'em. Guess I should-?" Issei stopped as he heard a loud explosion nearby. "Wh-what the heck was that!?"

* * *

Issei ran outside and gaped at what he was seeing. He witnessed Archer and Lancer fighting each other, or rather, Lancer dodging Archer's attacks. "Th-this is insane. It's like some kind of TV show…except…it's real…"

Lancer lunged at Archer, who attempted to divert her with more flying weapons, however Lancer managed to knock the weapons out of her way and swung her spear at Archer.

Archer jumped back and narrowly avoided the strike.

Lancer smirked in amusement. "I must say, you're rather quick on your feet, Archer. Though you're a fool if you think a mere bowman can handle a Lancer."

Archer smirked and retorted, "I'm dealing with you well-enough, am I not?"

Lancer sneered and then charged again, but hissed as she jumped to the side to avoid a weapon shot from a golden portal next to her. Several more opened up and shot weapons that she deflected.

* * *

Issei watched the fight in awe. "This is insane. I don't know what's going on but I need to get out of here." Issei turned to leave but fell with a gasp in shock as one of Archer's deflected weapons flew through the fence and nearly hit him. "Whoa!"

Archer and Lancer stopped their fight when they heard Issei's shout.

Lancer smirked and then turned to Archer. "While I'd love to continue this fight of ours, I'm sure you know the rules concerning outsiders." Lancer then disappeared in a flicker of lights.

"Lancer!" Archer shouted. "Are you running?!"

* * *

Issei scrambled to his feet and began running. "Aw crap, I bet this is like some underground fighting tournament. And I suppose the number one rule is don't talk about super-secret underground, cosplay fight club."

However, his path was blocked when Lancer appeared before him.

"Shit!"

Lancer smirked raised her spear to strike Issei. "Sorry about this, but it's the rules that you have to die."

Issei jumped to the side and dodged the attack before sprinting into the school.

Lancer sighed with an amused smirk. "There's no point running kid, you'll just die tired."

* * *

Issei ran into the school and leaned against a wall breathing heavily. "Shit…this isn't good. Guess it's time to use some of that magic my dad taught me."

As Issei concentrated, his eyes began to change. His brown irises turned bright red, three tomoe markings appearing in a circle around his pupil. The markings then extended their points to the edge of his iris as their bulbs converged in the center to create a large, three-toothed saw shape before the large center circle shrank, form a new, red pupil in the center of a black circle, three more curved points then extended out of the circle, giving his irises the appearance of a red circle with a black, six-pointed pinwheel in the center. Sighing, Issei groaned, "Damn, why is it always so tiring to activate these? Whatever, focus Issei." He closed his eyes and then snapped them open, saying, "Susano'o!" A black, flame-like aura appeared around Issei's body. "I still haven't mastered it but it should at least give me a fighting chance against this freak."

"Freak? That's not very nice," Lancer said with a pout

Issei almost jumped out of his skin as he dodged another strike from Lancer. "Damn, do you ever give up!?"

Lancer smirked and just charged at Issei once more, striking Issei's shoulder, causing the brunette teen to tumble down the hallway. However, she raised an eyebrow as she noticed the slight resistance he got. "Well, well, so you know some form of magical armor, hm?" She then looked at Issei curiously as she noticed the aura around him. "Heh, not sure what that stuff is, but it doesn't matter. I'll still slice you to bits!"

Issei winced and raised his arm, however his motion was stopped when Lancer's spear pierced his arm. "Gaaahhh!" Issei howled in pain as he grabbed his bleeding arm.

Lancer chuckled and chided, "You know, killing you wasn't as boring as I expected, but…" Lancer paused as she thrust her spear forward.

Issei froze as he went numb before coughing up blood as he fell to the floor.

Lancer frowned towards Issei and then disappeared in a flurry of lights.

As Issei fell, the piece of paper that he had received earlier in the day fell out of his pocket. However, he hadn't noticed as he bled out on the floor. '_Shit…so this is…how I die? That…bitch…she at least…coulda at least let me…see those tits before she…killed me…_'

As those thoughts entered his mind, a red light shone above him before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Rin ran through the hallways before she finally saw Issei lying in a pool of his own blood. "Damn!" She ran over to Issei and knelt down, seeing the injuries to his arm, shoulder, and chest. However, she widened her eyes when she checked his wounds and realized that while he was in a pool of his own blood and his clothes were torn and bloody, Issei himself was unharmed. Rin scrunched her eyebrow in complete confusion before running a hand through her wavy black hair. "This doesn't make any sense. How is he unhurt when his clothes and the floor look like _this_?" Sighing she looked at Issei perplexed before something caught her eye around the corner.

However, upon investigation she found that nothing was there, though she could feel traces of magic usage. Turning to Issei once more she took off away from him.

* * *

Issei suddenly sat up and looked around frantically. "Wh-what the hell happened?!" Standing up and looking around he attempted to find Lancer. However, when he couldn't see him he thought, '_Was it…a dream?_' He then looked down at his tattered and bloodied uniform along with the puddle of blood on the floor. His eyes widened and he started running. "Gotta get outta here! If that crazy hot chick with the spear is still here she'll probably try to kill me again!" As he ran he raised an eyebrow and put a hand over his heart. He realized his shirt was covered in blood and even had a hole in it, however he himself was uninjured.

Sighing, he moaned, "This is all insane."

* * *

Atop a series of rooftops, Archer commented to Rin as the former sat on the ledge, resting her face against a fist, "You let that boy live, Master."

Rin nodded. "I know. However, I didn't heal him. He was already completely healed when I got to him."

Archer raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then who did?"

Rin shook her head. "Don't know. All I do know is that if he gets his nose caught where it shouldn't belong again he'll probably really die this time."

Archer sighed and stood up before asking, "So what now?"

Folding her arms in thought, Rin responded, "I suppose we just keep searching for other mages."

Archer nodded and wrapped an arm around Rin's waist before jumping from one rooftop to the next.

* * *

Issei ran through the streets to his house with a surprising speed. '_I don't know why…but I just feel really full of energy right now! This is awesome!_'

Eventually he made it to his house and locked the front gate before making it to his dining room where his intense speed finally caught up with him and he collapsed.

"Phew! That was weird, well…this has all been weird really…" Sitting up with a sigh he looked around curiously. "Geez, Fuji-nee's always leaving stuff here. I still haven't cleaned up those posters she left the other day."

"Phew! That was weird, well…this has all been weird really…" Sitting up with a sigh he looked around curiously. "Geez, Fuji-nee's always leaving stuff here. I still haven't cleaned up those posters she left the other day."

Issei picked up the three posters Taiga had shown him the other day, including one made of rolled up sheet metal that she had used to rudely knock him on the head, and placed them over in a corner of the room.

* * *

On the rooftops nearby, Lancer stood overlooking Issei's house. She frowned in disappointment. "Poor fool. If he had just stayed dead I wouldn't need to kill him again like this." Shrugging her shoulders she remarked, "Nothing I can do about it now, but at least the kid gets to see me twice." She then vanished in another flurry of lights.

* * *

Issei sighed as he went to make dinner but heard something fall over.

When he went to check he found the posters he stacked strewn about the floor. "Guess I didn't stack them as well as I thought." After picking up the last one he felt something sharp lightly poke his back. He turned around frightened and, sure enough, Lancer was standing behind him smirking.

Issei stood up frightened and surprised. "Aww crap!"

Lancer gave a light chuckle before swinging her spear at Issei.

He rolled in time to dodge her attack and rolled straight through his own door into the hallway and took off.

* * *

Elsewhere, a complex white circle began to form on the ground.

* * *

Lancer grumbled in annoyance and took off after him, stabbing and slashing at him as she ran.

Issei managed to narrowly avoid each blow before tripping over a loose tatami mat and landing flat on his face.

"Now I have you!" Lancer shouted as she ran to lunge at him.

Issei acted instantly and kicked at her shins, knocking her off balance, causing her spear to stab at the ground and her to land on top of him. Despite the life or death situation, Issei couldn't help his instinctual reaction to an attractive woman straddling him as his face turned red.

Lancer noticed his expression and chuckled slyly. "Is this your first time with a woman on top?"

Issei nodded wordlessly.

Lancer snickered and offered, "I'll give you a kiss…if you agree to die right here."

Her last words knocked him back to his senses as he saw a pipe lying next to him. He grabbed it and quickly said, "Trace: On, structure established, reinforcement complete!"

Lancer raised an eyebrow angrily as she asked, "What are you-oof!?" She paused as Issei bonked her on the head with the reinforced steel pipe. Lancer fell over harmlessly as a knot formed on her crown.

Issei took the chance and stumbled out the doorway to his yard.

Lancer stood up with an annoyed grin on her face. "You're going to pay for that…"

* * *

Issei stopped near his house's old shed and panted heavily. "Holy crap…I don't know who this chick is but she doesn't give up…too bad she's tryin' kill me…heh, heh, she does have a nice rack though…" Issei shook his head fervently. "Focus dammit!" Issei turned as he saw Lancer walking towards him. "Crap…I'm stuck…" Concentrating, his eyes returned to their red and black appearance from before, he then shouted, "Susano'o!" The black aura appeared around him again.

Lancer smirked in amusement. "You know, I was considering taking special care to make your death quick and painless. But since you're giving me so much trouble, I'll just kill you, if you're lucky, I'll knick a big vessel and bleed out quickly."

Issei assumed a sloppy fighting stance and responded shakily, "I won't die that easily!"

Lancer chuckled and asked incredulously, "With _that_ stance? Do you even know how to fight properly?"

"W-well…no, not really…Dad just taught me a few simple things…I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Lancer laughed again and responded, "You know, for a seemingly normal human, you're rather amusing. Too bad you were unlucky enough to stumble on our fight." She then charged forward at high speeds.

Issei's eyes widened as he faltered from her speed, stumbling back as her spear passed right in front of him. He grunted as he fell backwards through the door to his shed. His eyes widened when he saw a large, complex, glowing, white circle on the ground.

Lancer walked in and then noticed the circle as well in surprise. "A summoning circle? Could this kid be…? Damn," Lancer snarled as she raised her spear to strike Issei down.

However, as she prepared to strike, a figure emerged from the circle and immediately rushed at Lancer, swinging a sword she couldn't see at her.

Lancer jumped back just in time to dodge the strike.

Issei shook his head clear of the cobwebs and saw who it was that had managed to come to his rescue at the last minute.

A young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with shoulder-length, golden blond hair tied in a bun with a blue ribbon, emerald green eyes, and soft, white skin, wearing an old-fashioned blue dress with puffed shoulders and gold lines on several places with shining silver armor overtop in the form of plated waist armor down the sides of her long skirt, greaves, a different gauntlet on each hand, and torso armor that covered her chest and the lower portion of her back that was connected to the waist armor with a black corset.

Issei sat wordlessly, simply looking at the woman. "She's so…beautiful…"

However his trance was broken when the armor-clad woman charged at Lancer and made a motion to swing a sword at her.

Lancer hissed and jumped back, hoping she avoided the strike. Smirking, Lancer asked, "Well, I'd say with that armor and the way you're fighting…you're Saber, correct?"

The woman retorted, "And with that spear of yours, I assume you're Lancer."

Lancer shrugged and responded, "Lancer's not the class I'm most comfortable with, but it's the lot I'm stuck with, so yes, I am Lancer. Now, how about you quit dodging and answer me?"

"You are correct, I am a Servant of the Saber class."

Lancer smirked and retorted, "Good to know. Though it is a little bothersome that I cannot see that blade of yours. No matter, that won't stop me from taking you down!"

Lancer charged and swung her spear at Saber, however Saber ducked under the strike and swung her sword up at Lancer. Lancer bunted the back of her spear down and redirected Saber's sword before back flipping over Saber and thrusting her spear at Saber.

Saber swung down to deflect the blade and jumped back.

Lancer smirked in amusement. "Not bad. You're pretty good. Unfortunately, it's time for this little contest to end!" Lancer reached into her coat and pulled out an old-fashioned, flintlock pistol and aimed it at Saber. A ball of energy appeared at the end of her pistol and she swiped it from one side to the other, creating multiple copies of the sphere. She then smirked and shouted as she fired her pistol, "Eternal Barrage of the Pirate Lord!" The balls of energy shot out at Saber swiftly.

Saber ducked under most of them and deflected the ones she couldn't dodge. Narrowing her eyes, Saber mused, "Wielding a lance yet with a Noble Phantasm of a pistol. And that haughty title. You are Francis Drake, are you not?"

Lancer smirked in amusement. "Well, well, guess I'm caught. You are right, I am the great pirate and explorer Francis Drake, no sir though please."

Issei could only watch this battle in shock. '_This is…insane…Francis Drake? But wasn't that…a man…? More importantly, what the hell is going on?!_'

Francis sighed before stowing her pistols. "While I'd like to continue our little fight, it seems that my objective has been completed, so I will be on my way."

"Wait! You're just going to run?! You know what the rules are, do you not?" Saber challenged.

Francis shrugged in response. "Yes, I know that once a Servant's identity has been revealed they are to fight to the death. Sadly, my Master is overriding that rule, so I'll be seeing you later." Francis took one last look at Issei and smirked before disappearing.

Issei blinked in disbelief before he heard a voice nearby as Archer and Rin landed in his yard.

Saber heard this and turned to prepare for a fight.

Issei jumped up and ran between Archer and Saber. "Wait!"

Saber narrowed her eyes and demanded, "Master, what are you doing?"

Issei blinked at her dumbly. "Er…M-Master…?"

Rin raised a confused eyebrow at Issei.

Saber nodded. "Yes, you are the one who summoned me, therefore you are my Master, are you not aware of this?"

"I don't even know what the hell's going on!" Issei shouted in exasperation.

Archer couldn't suppress her amused chuckle as Rin put a hand to her face in frustration.

Issei sighed and slumped to the floor. "Somebody help me…"

* * *

Rin stood opposite from Issei in his dining room, with Archer behind her and Saber behind Issei.

"So you truly know nothing of what's happening right now?" Rin asked in annoyance.

Issei nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm totally lost." Looking around, Issei smiled perversely as he thought, '_But right now, I've got three really pretty girls in my house. I don't think I need to know more than that…_' He froze in fear as Archer looked at him suspiciously. He looked around and tried to whistle innocently, though it didn't help.

Archer pointed to him lazily and remarked to Rin, "He is completely perverted."

Rin sighed and responded, "Believe me, I am already _very_ aware of this. He is part of a trio of students at my school who are well known _because_ of their perversion."

Archer's eyes widened before she glared at Issei. "How repulsive."

Issei felt a weight hit his head with the word "repulsive." '_I-it can't be…that bad…_'

Sighing, Rin asked, "So tell me, what _do_ you know about your current situation?"

Issei scratched his cheek as he looked around. "Well…I know…I saw her and the woman in the coat fighting in the school yard…the woman in the coat then stabbed me…ah! How did I survive?!"

Rin looked at him confused. "You mean to tell me you do not know how you survived?"

Issei nodded. "Y-yeah. I've got no idea."

Rin sighed and then pressed, "Anything else you know?"

"She attacked me here at my house and then…uhm…" Issei looked at Saber thoughtfully.

Saber sighed and answered his silent question, "Saber."

"Ah, then Saber appeared out of a magic circle and fought her. Then you showed up."

Rin slumped her shoulders and criticized, "You truly are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Hey! It's not my fault weird crap is happening all of a sudden!"

Rin sighed and then stood up. "I suppose there's no reason for you to stay in here Archer, go stand guard outside."

Archer sneered at Issei as she disappeared. "Not a problem."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "What's _her_ problem?"

Rin glared at Issei, resulting in the latter shrinking back fearfully. Sighing, Rin walked over to the shattered window in the hallway.

Issei got up and followed her, asking, "Erm, what are you doing?"

"Fixing this," Rin responded as she took a piece of the broken glass, spread a small droplet of her blood on it before the blood disappeared and the shards of the window reassembled.

Issei gaped and exclaimed, "Whoa! How'd you do that?!"

Rin stared at Issei appalled. "You've never even seen something like that? It's a most basic spell, even a grade schooler can do it."

Issei frowned and answered, "Well, sorry. All I know is Reinforcement Magic."

Rin looked at Issei incredulously. "Seriously? That's beginner stuff."

"Don't blame me. It's all my dad taught me."

Sighing, Rin asked, "Do you at least have a magic crest?"

Issei blinked and then sighed. "No, Dad didn't give it to me."

"Unbelievable. You're not even a true magus and all you know is the most basic of basic spells and yet _you_ summoned a Saber class Servant?"

"I don't know! I don't even know what all this Servant crap means!"

Even Saber looked at Issei surprised.

Rin put a hand to her forehead and sighed heavily. "This has to be a joke."

Issei sighed dolefully.

"Well, I suppose there's only one thing to do at this point."

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm assuming you know nothing of the Holy Grail War?"

Issei looked at her puzzled.

"I'll take that as a no. And since it seems your abilities as a magus are so pathetic that your Servant can't assume Spirit form nor can she fully materialize her weapon you don't know anyone who could explain it to. So with that knowledge I'd say the only option at this point is to take you to the person who oversees this whole War so he can explain it to you."

Issei nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. I'd like to know what's going on before I get myself killed."

Rin just sighed in anger.

* * *

As Rin, Issei, and Saber walked to their destination, Rin grumbled and asked Issei in frustration, "Couldn't she have worn anything else?"

Issei chuckled weakly. "She refused to take it off."

What they were referring to was Saber, who was walking closely behind them, still in her armor, with simple a green raincoat overtop. Issei had attempted to get her to wear a different outfit, yet she refused.

* * *

_"Look, you can't go around town wearing medieval armor!" Issei argued._

_Saber folded her arms and rebutted, "I refuse to compromise my ability to fight merely to blend in. Especially when you are with another Master."_

_Issei just sighed in defeat._

* * *

Letting the matter drop, Rin explained, "The person we're going to see is someone I've known for ten years. He's also my legal guardian."

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is your father not around?"

Rin shook her head. "No, but that's not important. This man is also the overseer of the Holy Grail War."

* * *

Soon, the trio approached a large, old church off to the edges of the city.

As Issei approached it, something inside his body began to tighten and he felt an intense unease.

Rin realized Issei was no longer with them and both she as Saber turned around to see Issei standing by the edge of the property perplexed. Rin raised an eyebrow and remarked, "I know the church is a bit beat up but staring like that is just rude."

Issei shook his head with a light tremble. "It's…not that…something's telling me going in here is a bad idea…I don't know why…"

Rin huffed and grabbed Issei's wrist and pulled him along inside.

Once he passed the boundary of the church's property his uneasy feeling left him instantly. Sighing in relief he followed Rin who turned to Saber and suggested, "Why don't you stay out here and keep watch?"

Saber looked at her incredulously but Issei waved a hand and reassured, "I'll be alright."

Saber narrowed her eyes but sighed and nodded as she stayed at the front gate.

* * *

As Rin and Issei walked further into the church, Rin mentioned, "As I said, he's my legal guardian I know him quite well. Though that's part of what makes him such a big pain in the ass."

'_For someone who's supposed to be her guardian, she really doesn't like him very much,_' Issei thought. Though a small voice in the back of his mind told him there was likely a reason.

"You know, that's not very kind," a new voice remarked about Rin's comment.

Rin and Issei turned to see a tall man with shoulder-length, unkempt, dark brown hair, and dull, featureless brown eyes, wearing a priest's vestment with a long purple robe, and a golden cross hanging from a necklace walking towards them.

"Ah, Kirei, about time you showed up. I thought you had already gone to bed," Rin chided.

Kirei chuckled lightly and responded, "I am not quite that old and decrepit young lady."

Rin motioned to him and introduced, "Issei, this is Kirei Kotomine, my legal guardian and overseer of the Holy Grail War." She then pointed to Issei and said, "And this is Issei Emiya, a schoolmate of mine and an insane pervert."

Issei glared at her, "Hey! That part's not important!"

Kirei chuckled in amusement. "At the very least you don't deny it. At any rate, why have you brought him here, Rin?"

Nodding, Rin explained, "Issei is a complete fool. He has no Magic Crest and barely knows any spells. He also unintentionally summoned his Servant. In addition, he knows nothing of the Holy Grail War."

Kirei raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Is that so? Intriguing. Very well, I assume you wish for me to explain?"

Rin nodded.

"Very well." Kirei turned to Issei and began, "Boy, you have been pulled into the Holy Grail War, a War that has been waging for the past two hundred years in an attempt to obtain the Holy Grail. Every time the War occurs, the Grail selects seven people to become Masters. These Masters then summon and form contracts with Heroic Spirits, or Servants. The seven Masters will then wage a secret war sending their Servants to fight for them. And then, when the last Servant and Master are standing, the Grail will appear and grant both their wishes."

Issei narrowed his eyes in thought. "Wait, you mean…we're sending people out to kill each other for this Grail?!"

"Not people," Rin corrected, "Heroic Spirits. The spirits of dead heroes and legends of old resurrected in our time to fight for us to obtain the Grail."

"How can they not be people!?" Issei argued angrily. "So what if they've already died?! All that means is we're pulling the dead out of the ground to fight for a war they didn't ask for!"

Rin snarled at Issei however Kirei smirked in amusement at his argument.

"Quite the interesting viewpoint, Emiya," Kirei commented.

Rin folded her arms in a huff. "More like stupid."

Kirei put up a hand. "Now, Rin, every Master's viewpoint is different. And Issei's is no less valid than yours. Though I must ask you, do you intend to participate in the Holy Grail War?"

Issei frowned in thought as he suddenly noticed markings on his right hand.

Rin twitched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've just now noticed those…"

Kirei chuckled and asked, "So, do you know what those are, boy?"

Issei shook his head.

"They are the Command Seals that tie you to your Servant. You have three of them. They allow you to give a command to your Servant they _must_ obey, even if the act is against their will."

Issei looked at the complex, arrowhead shaped marking in surprise. "So this…forces her to do what I want…"

"Before you go on thinking about simple things, be warned, you only have three Command Seals, and once all three are gone you are no longer that Servant's Master. So if you use all three on frivolous acts you will lose your Servant."

Issei moaned as waterfall tears ran down his face.

"You were going to have Saber do something perverted weren't you?" Rin asked knowingly.

"Ah…well…n-no…" Issei responded unconvincingly.

"Unbelievable," Rin chided as she shook her head.

Kirei chuckled yet again before continuing, "So, knowing everything I have told you, Issei Emiya, will you fight in the Holy Grail War?"

Issei looked at his Command Seals as he thought about everything Kirei had told him. Clenching his fist, Issei shook his head. "I've got no interest in making Saber fight for an object that I don't even know exists. That's not right."

Kirei smirked as he heard Issei's words.

"Are you stupid?! Of course the Grail exists! This War wouldn't exist otherwise!" Rin argued.

"Before you make your final decision," Kirei began, "let me ask you, is there more behind why you wish to not fight in the War?"

"Because it's wrong to force people to fight in a War they didn't ask for and for people they don't know. It's selfish and stupid."

Rin grumbled angrily.

"If that's so, then you would want to participate," Kirei challenged.

"Why?!" Issei shouted.

"Because if you choose to give up your right as Master, your Servant will simply be transferred to another Master who will use her to fight for his own ends."

Issei tensed as he realized the consequences of what Kirei said. "Then…then I _will_ fight! I will fight…to put an end to these stupid Wars!"

As they left, Kirei left Issei with some parting words, "Rejoice my son, you have a chance to make your dreams come true!" Kirei's smirk widened greatly. "Splendid! I'm certain with that conviction and such a noble desire you will do many interesting things in the Grail War. After all, the only way to end the War, is to fight in the War."

Rin sighed and turned around, "Come on, Emiya, let's go."

Issei nodded in understanding and bowed to Rin before following behind the stubborn ravenette.

Kirei's smirk darkened as he watched the two leave out of the front door of the church.

* * *

"Ow!" Issei shouted as Rin whapped him on the shoulder.

"What is with you!?" she demanded.

"What're you talking about?!"

"First you have no clue, then you won't fight, but then, once you learn Saber would get a different Master, you want to fight. Why?"

Issei looked at the ground downcast. "Well…it's simple really. I don't want Saber to fight. If she gets a new Master she'll be forced to fight other Servants."

Rin gaped at Issei. "Now _that_ is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You really believe you can win the Holy Grail War by yourself?"

Issei smirked weakly. "Hey, I'm stronger than I look."

"You yourself said Reinforcement is the only magic you know."

Issei nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's the only _magic_ I know."

Rin blinked in confusion and asked, "What the heck does that mean?"

"I know a few other things that aren't exactly magic but just as effective."

"Do you even realize how little sense that makes?" Rin sighed before Issei could respond and snarled, "Whatever. At this point it doesn't matter. I've helped you with everything you need so for the time being we're back to being enemies. So let's just leave and get this headache of a night over with."

Issei twitched an eyebrow angrily. 'She's_ one of the school's most popular girls? That's unbelievable._'

As the two approached the gates of the church, Saber and Archer turned to them.

"So, are you finished with your business here Master?" Saber asked.

Issei looked off to the side uncomfortably. "Could you…just call me Issei? As cool as it sounds it's a bit weird for you to call me Master."

Saber raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. "Very well, Issei."

As the group left the front entrance of the church, they turned when a child's laughter rang through the air.

The all looked to the left of the church and saw a young-looking girl with waist-length, silver hair that was almost white, skin that was as white as snow, and deep red eyes wearing a collared, long-sleeved purple, buttoned shirt with a matching purple scarf, a long white skirt, purple boots, and a tall purple hat walking towards them.

However, their attention was enraptured by an armor clad person whose form was not visible as a blood red haze flowed and ebbed around them with Issei only being able to make out long, curved horns on their helmet, and a long, wide sword on the person.

"Wh-what's up with that Servant?" Rin asked with trepidation.

The girl bowed gracefully and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, but I know that's a long name so you can just call me Illya."

Rin narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Von Einzbern…? Then that means…"

Issei looked at the apparition behind Illya and gulped. "I don't know who or what that thing is…but man it is scary…"

Illya smiled kindly at the group and pointed to the being behind her. "By the way, this is my Servant, Berserker. Berserker's going to help me with a favor I'd like you all to do for me."

Issei frowned and muttered, "Do I even want to know…?"

"Would be so nice as to die for me?"

Issei felt shivers up his spine, "No I don't."

Saber stepped in between Issei and Illya, however Illya frowned she heard Berserker start to tense. She looked back at Berserker then to Saber. "I see…well that's fine then." She smiled and pointed at the group and ordered, "Got get'em Berserker!"

The mist-clad Servant rushed past Illya and ran straight for Saber.

Saber raised her invisible blade to meet Berserker's, but was caught off-guard by the amount of sheer force it put into its swing.

"Saber!" Issei shouted. He clenched his fist as Saber and Berserker's battle began. Issei felt a sensation like a voice in the back of his head telling him to fight, but he felt frozen.

Saber swung her blade at Berserker, however it blocked the strike with its own sword and forced hers back, slamming its foot into her stomach, knocking her off balance. Berserker raised its sword to take advantage of Saber's off kilter position, however Saber managed to dodge to the side as its sword slammed into the ground.

The voice sound louder and clearer to Issei's mind, his body tensing more.

Berserker howled angrily that Saber dodged and rushed after her.

Rin narrowed her eyes as she watched. '_For a Berserker, he's very agile._'

Berserker sent a flurry of swings at Saber, the blonde swordswoman not having any time to retaliate against the barrage. Berserker then swung with extra force and knocked Saber critically off-balance, allowing it to raise its sword and slash at her back.

"Gah!" Saber shouted as Berserker's sword broke partially through her armor and left a large gash down her side.

The voice sounded clear in Issei's mind, **'_Fight!_'**

"Saber, no!" Issei shouted angrily before charging at the powerful Servant.

"Emiya! You idiot!" Rin shouted.

"Get away from her!" Issei shouted as swung his fist to punch at the Servant, however, as he did, he felt energy swell up in his hand before it burst out in a blast of red energy.

The others around him watched in shock as Berserker was sent flying and slammed into a large pole and fell to the ground.

Illya looked at both Berserker and Issei stunned.

Issei ignored everything around him as he looked at the red, plated gauntlet that left his hands exposed and covered only a portion of his forearm and had several golden spikes, and a green jewel on the back of the hand that covered his arm. He looked at the strange weapon in awe, however, he wasn't the only one.

Saber's eyes widened greatly as she saw the weapon. "B-Boosted…Gear…"

Berserker tensed as it looked at Issei before turned to Illya.

Illya frowned with a sigh. "Well, I suppose I'll let you go this time. But next time, you'll all die."

Berserker grabbed her and then jumped off into the distance.

"Wait!" Saber shouted as the two vanished. She then turned to Issei in confusion as he looked at the gauntlet on his arm.

"Emiya!" Rin called as she ran up to him. "What on earth was that?!"

Issei shook his head silently. "I-I don't know…any idea what…this is…?" he asked as he showed her the gauntlet.

Rin looked at the weapon puzzled and shook her head.

"Boosted Gear."

Issei and Rin turned to Saber surprised.

"You, you know what this is called?" Issei asked.

Saber nodded in response. "Yes...however, I hope you will excuse me for not explaining in front of the enemy."

Rin folded her arms in a huff.

"Hey, focus! That thing tried to kill Tohsaka too!" Issei argued.

"Be that as it may, Tohsaka herself said we are enemies. It is unwise to reveal such important information in front of said enemies," Saber rebutted.

"As rude as that is I must concur," Rin added. "

Issei sighed and then looked at the gauntlet at his arm before a voice from it shouted, **"Reset!"** Issei felt all strength in his body vanish before he collapsed on the ground.

"Issei!" Saber shouted.

As he passed out, Issei remembered the last conversation he had with his adoptive father, Kiritsugu.

* * *

_On the deck at his home, Issei sat next to Kiritsugu looking up at the moon._

_"When I was young, I used to want to become a champion of justice, too," Kiritsugu responded to a remark Issei made._

_"Used to?" young Issei asked. "Did you just give up? Why?"_

_"Well…it's hard to put into words. I suppose the best way to put it is, heroes don't last long. And the older you get to be, the harder being one is. I only wish I could've realized that sooner."_

_Issei looked down in thought and then back up at Kiritsugu. "Oh…I guess it won't happen for you then…will it?"_

_"No, it probably won't," Kiritsugu responded plainly._

_"Well…since it's not gunna happen for you…I'll just have to be one instead. Then, I can get all the boobies! You may be too old for it but I've still got plenty of time!"_

_Kiritsugu chuckled mirthlessly. _

_"So just leave it to me! I'll make that dream of yours come true someday, Dad! And I'll be the coolest guy ever! I promise!"_

_"Thank you," Kiritsugu answered simply. Lowering his head, Kiritsugu said with a smile, "That's a relief son."_

_Issei leaned back with a smirk on his face as he imagined the possibilities for himself. However, he noticed an odd silence from Kiritsugu and turned to look at him puzzled. His eyes widened as he saw Kiritsugu's peaceful expression as he sat motionless next to Issei. As the realization hit him, a single tear fell from Issei's eye._

* * *

Issei suddenly burst up from his bed in shock. He then put a hand to his hand in a vain attempt to silence his rather intense headache. He looked around his room and tried, fruitlessly, to remember what had happened the previous night.

* * *

Finish his morning routine, he noticed blood as he finished rinsing his mouth. "What the…? Why is there…blood…?"

Issei walked through the halls of his house attempting to remember the events of the previous night before walking into his dining room. "Wwwhhhaaa..!?"

"Well good morning," Rin greeted politely. "I hope you're not upset, but I decided to let myself in."

Issei looked at her lamely as his brain worked over time. He pinched his cheek and thought, '_Okay…this has to be a dream. One of the most popular, and cutest, girls in school is sitting…in my dining room._' "Eh, not that I'm…complaining or anything, but…why are you here?"

Ignoring his question, Rin asked, "Do you realize there is not a single packet of decent tea in this entire house? If you insist on using tea bags, at least use the triangular ones."

Issei blinked curiously and asked, "The difference is…?" He then shook his head and asked again, "Tohsaka, why are you here exactly?"

Tohsaka put up a hand and insisted, "Shouldn't you be thanking me for carrying you all the way home last night?"

Issei blinked in bewilderment and then muttered, "Huh…?" Issei folded his arms in thought before looking at his left hand. "Ah! That's it!" Issei's memory finally jogged as he remembered the fight with Berserker and his use of Boosted Gear. "We were attacked by that other Servant…then I used that weird…thing…"

"Boosted Gear."

"Hmm…?"

"Saber said it is called Boosted Gear."

"Ah! Where is she?!"

Rin sighed and responded, "Sleeping quietly in her room." Rin sighed and then redirected, "But more importantly…what were you thinking, you idiot?!"

Issei fell back in shock. "Wh-what was that for?!"

"You running into the middle of a battle between Servants like that!" Rin sighed to calm herself and then continued, "No other Master I know of has done something quite as insane as that. Though I'd say it's obvious you're no ordinary Master, if that strange weapon you used is any indication."

Issei frowned regretfully. "I don't know _why_ I did that it's just that…that something inside me was compelling me to help her."

"Compelling you? That's rather ridiculous, you do realize that, right?"

Issei looked at her annoyed. "I'm not joking, it's like I actually heard a voice in my head telling me to fight."

"I think there are treatments for that."

"I'm not crazy dammit!" Issei shouted as he slammed his hands on the table. He then sat back down with a huff. "Damn…all I wanted to do was ogle pretty girls and now I'm involved in this bizarre War for some reason. My life sucks."

"It could be much worse."

"Would you stop that?!"

Rin sighed as she continued to stir her tea and asked, "Well then, Emiya, what's your plan of attack at this point?"

Issei raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "I don't really…have…one. I just…don't want what happened ten years ago to ever happen again."

Rin looked at him curiously.

"All this Holy Grail crap is meaningless."

Rin sighed heavily. "You know, I knew you'd say that. Be warned, if Saber hears that, she'll kill you."

Issei looked at her worried, "Sh-she'll…kill me…?"

Rin frowned at him. "Wake up Emiya! You think Servants do this without some goal of their own?! It isn't just the Masters who get their wishes granted by the Grail. If a Master and Servant obtain the Grail, _both_ get their wish. A desire for the Grail's power is the reason that many of the Servants became Heroic Spirits in the first place. Why else would they answer the summons of another person? They each have something they yearn for the Grail to grant."

Issei narrowed his eyes in frustration. "So you're telling me that Saber's just doing this for the Grail too? Gah!" Issei put his hands behind his head in frustration. "But she's just as human as me, she lost lots of blood last night!"

"Servants may seem alive but they truly aren't. When they die they simply return to where they came from."

"That's not a good reason to kill each other!"

Rin then rebutted, "If you just let the other Masters run around unchecked then innocent people will die!"

Issei's eyes widened as he realized what she said.

Rin sighed and then explained, "Servants use spiritual energy, or mana, as 'fuel'. The more mana they manage to absorb the stronger they get and the closer they get to as strong as they were in life."

Issei blinked in thought for several seconds. "I don't get what you're saying…"

Rin sighed and simplified, "It's quite simple. They use mana to power themselves and their abilities. Human souls are some of the most concentrated sources of mana."

Issei's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "So you're saying that…some Servants will eat human souls and kill people to survive…?"

Rin nodded. "Yes. Normally a Master would need to force their Servant with a Command Seal to do this but some Servants are willing to do so quite easily."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he thought about Saber and shook his head vigorously. "No way! There's no way Saber would do that!"

As Rin poured herself more tea she asked, "So then what will you do? Just stand by and let the other Masters run amuck?"

Issei sighed and answered as she sat down, "If they do something like that, I'll stop them."

"You're kidding? You're not willing to attack a Master, but if he does something evil _then_ you'll defeat him?" she asked incredulously.

Issei couldn't find the right response to her question.

"So you basically want to have your cake and eat it too."

Issei frowned and said exasperatedly, "Yeah, I know that I'm trying to have it both ways but…I just can't think of anything else!"

Rin sighed and then asked, "Mind if I explain the flaw with that train of thought?"

"What do you mean?"

"That Master we ran into last night will hunt us. And will continue to hunt us until she kills us."

Issei flinched.

"That Servant she summoned is way beyond anything we can handle."

Issei smirked and rebutted, "Yeah right! You saw me! I used that Boost Gear thing and blew that armored jerk to hell!"

Rin twitched an eyebrow. "No…you merely knocked the Servant off-balance. The only reason Illyasviel retreated was because an event she hadn't expected occurred so she fell back to reassess the situation."

Issei narrowed his eyes angrily.

"If we sit around and wait we're as good as dead. I doubt you'd even get the chance to reawaken that Boosted Gear, even if you knew how."

"Wh-what do you mean _if_?" Issei asked annoyed.

"Do you? Could you activate it right now if I asked?"

"Ah, well…no…"

"Exactly."

Issei sighed and then remarked, "It'd help if we knew who her Servant was."

"Not particularly. In a way it may help, but with as powerful as that Servant was even _if_ we knew, I doubt it would help. And I'm fairly certain she was just toying with us last night. Plus, you never expose your Servant's true identity, it exposes their vulnerabilities."

Issei then put his cup down and mused, "That makes me wonder who Saber really is."

"I think it's probably best if you remain in the dark on that. You certainly seem like the type who might let it slip to the wrong person," Rin said bluntly.

"You mean…you, right?" Issei asked thoughtfully.

"Last time I checked we are still enemies."

Issei twitched an eyebrow as he berated himself for forgetting.

* * *

As Rin put on her shoes to leave she commented, "You didn't have to see me out."

"Well…I still need to, you know, thank you," Issei said uncomfortably.

Rin looked at him surprised.

"For carrying me all the way here last night. I appreciate it."

Rin merely sighed as she turned to leave.

Issei then remarked quietly and mournfully, "Though I'm pissed I wasn't awake to take advantage of the situation…"

THWACK!

Issei crouched on the floor holding his throbbing head as Rin huffed out of the doorway. She then turned to Issei and recommended, "A word of advice though. You've got to stop thinking of us Masters as human beings."

After closing the door and getting a small distance from the door Rin couldn't suppress the light snicker of amusement before leaving the property.

Issei stewed on her words as she left and then thought, '_Well…now that I'm part of this Grail War thing…I've got to figure out a way to beat those other guys. And…if I'm not careful, innocent people might get hurt. But if I don't come up with _something_ they might get hurt anyway._

Kirei's words then entered Issei's mind, '_Rejoice my son, you have a chance to make your dreams come true!_'

Issei fell over and cupped a hand over his mouth as those words sparked his memories of the tragedy from ten years ago, when a massive fire engulfed the city. He shook his head vigorously. "He's wrong…I'm doing this because I want to save people. I don't want them to die, not like before."

The image of Saber wounded by Berserker then came to Issei's mind.

"Saber tried to protect me, she was hurt so bad she could barely stand but still thought about me first. Wait, where is she?!"

* * *

As Rin walked away from Issei's home, she rounded a corner and ran into Sakura.

Rin smiled pleasantly and greeted, "Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning," Sakura greeted with a similar smile. "Why are you out so early?"

"Well I go to sleep and get up in the morning just like everyone else."

"That's not what I meant."

Rin's eyes widened slightly. "I'm just out for a walk," she rebutted weakly before leaving.

As Rin walked by her, Sakura's expression soured before her eyes narrowed. '_She smells…like blood._'

Sakura's attention was drawn as Taiga patted her shoulder energetically as she greeted, "Hello Sakura! Morning to ya!"

"Good morning Sensei," Sakura greeted happily. "How are you today?"

"I'm fabulous! Isn't it just a wonderful day!? Doesn't it make you want to have a big bowl of rice porridge to start the day off?!"

"I think there's some clams and soy sauce left over from the other day."

"Really?! Those were good!"

"I can add some starch and broth and thicken it up for you."

Taiga responded with a catty smile and emphatic nods in agreement. "This is gonna completely wipe away all my stress! You know I'm gonna want seconds!"

Sakura giggled in concerned amusement, turning her attention then back to the path Rin walked down.

* * *

Issei began frantically searching each room in his house to find Saber, coming up empty in several in a row.

Looking around in the courtyard he thought, '_I've searched almost everywhere. Where could she be?_' Raising an eyebrow he turned his attention to the house's dojo in the back.

* * *

Walking through the main door, he found Saber in the back corner, wearing a simple white blouse with sleeves that extended to her wrists and a blue ribbon on the neck, a knee-length blue skirt with an attached corset around her waist that tied in the back, short brown boots and long black stockings rather than her armor. She sat calmly in seiza position, her eyes closed as though she slept sitting up.

Issei walked up to her sleeping form and his eyes widened as he saw her near porcelain skin illuminated by the bands of light peering through the slatted windows.

After a moment Saber's eyes flickered open and she turned to see Issei standing next to her. "I see you're up and around," she remarked.

"Yeah, I just woke up a few minutes ago."

Saber stood up and walked over to him, close enough Issei's face reddened. "You still don't look as if you're entirely well to me. Your face is rather flushed."

"I-it's alright!" Issei sputtered as he put a small amount of space between himself and Saber. "I'm sure I'll heal up just fine."

"That's good to hear. And now that you're feeling better, I'd like to address the event that transpired last night."

"…Okay…like what?"

"First, I would prefer my Master to not do what you did yesterday."

Issei's eyes widened in response. "You kidding me?! You would've died!"

"You do not know for certain. Regardless, combat is my area of expertise. I would prefer it if you focused on the areas in which you excel. As my Master you have no reason to try and to protect me. There is nothing to be gained from it."

Issei growled angrily and argued, "You mean to tell me there's nothing to be gained from helping somebody?!"

Saber's eyes widened, partially in shock at his abrupt argument, and the image conjured in her mind from his words.

Issei backed up some from her shocked expression and redirected, "Well, let's move on to something else. You said 'first' which means there's something else to go over, right?"

Saber sighed and frowned in frustration. "Yes. There is. Boosted Gear."

"Oh yeah, what do you know about that thing anyway, and how do you know about it?"

Saber tightened her fists and answered, "Revealing information about who I am is an uncomfortable subject, however, in this situation I see no way around it. The simple answer, is that Boosted Gear was wielded by my husband."

* * *

**Well, that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed, be sure to leave a review of what you thought, though if you will only be posting vitriol go find something you actually enjoy.**


	2. Truth of the First Date

**Chapter II**

**Well, hello everybody! It's time for Fate of Devils' second chapter and good grief I was not expecting the response I got last time. You guys really seemed to enjoy the previous chapter, and that's a very good thing. Just wish my story Chaos Pawn of the Gremory had the same response. Whatever, that's a different story and neither here nor there. Aside from "wow" I don't have much to say here, I'd just like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic for their help with the story and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first, maybe even more. Well, I suppose it's time for reviewer responses and it looks like this'll be a big one.  
**

**Fenerath: Well two things. First, Unlimited Blade Works is more of a means to an end, I wouldn't hold your breath on it appearing in any major capacity. Second, the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, and all those that follow are important to the story, a large portion of the plot would be undoable without them.  
**

**Jose19: Yeah, I know what I'm doing. Though don't come in expecting everything within each series will be intact, changes will need to be made here and there to make everything fit together perfectly.**

**Xenoguyver: Cool. Unfortunately I can't really answer that here, he could be, he could not be. You'll just have to wait and see if he is. The story of DxD and Fate will be intertwined, with major events of the Fifth Grail War happening throughout the DxD storyline. Hmm...that's actually a really interesting idea with Kiritsugu. Hey, go ahead, I always enjoy it when my readers input stuff I could use in the story.**

**Ranma Uzumaki: Oh...so it is. Whoops.  
**

**Guest: Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Yeah, but unfortunately she's pretty bitchy in canon at the start too.**

**Lone Gundam: Silly, silly man, you think far too simply for Shinji's punishment. What he will get is far, far worse. Anyway, glad you like the story.**

**Hellfire44: That's what I was aiming for.**

**DragonBolt21: You'll see. The Grail War and devils really aren't involved with each other but they're also not mutually exclusive either.**

**seeker of true anime fan fic: Well most people it would seem.**

**Bakuto Masaki: Yup, and the breasts are the most important part.**

* * *

Saber and Issei sat in the dojo at Issei's house as Saber began explaining how she knew about the strange weapon, Boosted Gear, which had appeared on Issei's arm.

"The simple answer, is that Boosted Gear was wielded by my husband," Saber explained.

"Y-y-your husband?!" Issei shouted in shock.

Saber nodded in agreement. "Yes. My husband was the first, and as far as I know only wielder of Boosted Gear."

Issei sighed and then asked, "So then…what is Boosted Gear?"

Saber raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you do not know of Sacred Gears?"

Issei shook his head in response.

Saber nodded. "I see. I suppose I should explain that first then. Sacred Gears are specialized weapons and tools crafted by God."

Issei sweat-dropped. "B-by God…? Seriously…?"

Saber nodded plainly. "Yes. I am certain for the heavily atheistic times in this modern age it is hard for people to accept something such as that but I assure you it is true."

Issei nodded in return. "You don't have to worry about that, it's just hard to believe."

"I see. Either way, as I said, these weapons, called Sacred Gears, were made by Him. However not all are the same, there is a special class of Sacred Gears called Longinus Gears, the most powerful of the Sacred Gears, Boosted Gear is in the top tier of that type of Sacred Gear."

Issei widened his eyes and looked at his left hand in shock. "You serious?" He then grinned madly. "Oh man! This is awesome!"

Saber narrowed her eyes and stood up before lightly chopping him on the head. "Boosted Gear is not some toy or tool to impress others. It is a powerful weapon, a weapon you must keep secret."

Issei frowned and flopped down to the ground. "Fine. So what about this previous wielder, your husband?"

Saber sat back down and nodded with a solemn smile. "His name was Abraxas Bael."

"Abraxas…Bael…? That's not a name I know."

Saber nodded in understanding. "I am not surprised. He is not someone normally connected to my own legend, as I kept his existence secret."

Issei raised a confused eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"

Saber sighed and paused for a moment before asking, "Have you ever heard of the legend of King Arthur?"

Issei nodded slowly. "Yeah, I don't know much about it but I've heard about it before. Why? Did you know him?"

Saber shook her head. "Not precisely. My true name is Arturia Pendragon."

Issei blinked in thought several times before yelling in surprise. "What!?"

Saber frowned in response. "I suppose that is the normal response."

"B-b-but King Arthur is…a man…isn't he…?"

Saber shook her head in response. "I disguised myself as a man in public and even wed a woman, Guinevere, to perpetuate the idea of King Arthur as a man. Unfortunately even I could not close my heart to love forever and soon fell for Abraxas, taking him as my husband in secret."

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Wow…I had no idea. So who is, er, was, Abraxas?"

Arturia remained quiet for several minutes before answering, "I cannot think of the best way to say this without causing a misunderstanding."

Issei shrugged in response. "Just say it, I'm in no position to judge really."

Arturia frowned in thought and nodded, saying after a calming breath, "He…was a devil."

Issei raised both eyebrows. "You mean he was…a demon…?"

Arturia frowned in mild annoyance. "Please do not use that term. I myself am human but to his kind the term demon is insulting."

"Oh…uhm…sorry…"

Arturia shook her head. "I do not blame you for your ignorance."

Issei puffed his cheeks. '_Couldn't you have worded that differently?_'

"At any rate, Abraxas was the first wielder of Boosted Gear, he was in fact born with it."

"Really? So a dem-er, devil, was born with something God made?"

Arturia put a hand to her chin and shook her head. "No, he was not born a devil, he became one early in his life."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. So…if he was Boosted Gear's first wielder and…now I have it…does that mean he's dead?"

Arturia shook her head. "I do not know. I died before he did if he is dead."

Issei frowned and asked, "Do you mind…if I…?"

Arturia shook her head slowly. "It was…Abraxas and I fought. I had been told he stole Avalon, Excalibur's scabbard."

"He did?"

Arturia sighed and answered, "That is something I am honestly uncertain of. At the time I believed he did, and he was involved in a lie of his own against me, and in that moment, we fought against one another, in a fight I lost."

"Oh…I see. Uhm…sorry if I brought up bad memories."

Arturia shook her head. "No, it is fine. I have reconciled my past. Do you have any other questions about Boosted Gear?"

Issei thought for a moment and asked, "Just what it does."

Arturia frowned and asked, "I did not explain that? My apologies. It works by doubling your power every ten seconds. However, it will only double to a certain limit. It will not increase beyond what your body can handle, roughly four times your maximum power without it. Though I imagine for you that is rather low."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_Do you _have_ to be so blunt?_'

"Any further questions?"

Issei rubbed his chin thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Not right now. I still need time to understand all of this."

"Very good. I do have one request, that you refer to me as 'Saber' in public settings, it is imperative that my identity remain a secret." Arturia then looked off to the corner of the room and demanded shortly, "I know you've heard everything we have said, show yourself, immediately."

Out of the shadows a figure immediately jumped out and landed near Issei.

Issei jumped up and to the side in shock and Arturia readied her blade. "Who are you!?" Arturia demands.

The figure was a teenage looking girl with deep red eyes and knee-length black hair with several bangs hanging over her forehead, one extending between her eyes, two longer bangs framing her face and two long pieces of hair running down her front to below her generous bosom wearing a sleeveless, black mini dress with a white collar, a red tie, a red belt with a red side skirt cover overlapping the short skirt of her dress, long black socks with black shoes, and red gauntlets over black gloves, she also held katana in her left hand that had a red handle and squared hand guard with a matching sheath.

Arturia steadied her sword and demanded, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The girl stood up and then turned to Issei and knelt before him. "Please, forgive me Lord Abraxas."

Issei paled and Arturia widened her eyes before reiterating sternly, "Who are you? Do not ignore me."

The girl stood up and turned to Arturia with a plain, emotionless expression. "You are Arturia Pendragon?"

"You are a very impudent girl, aren't you? Answer my question, or I will strike."

The girl raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "My name is Akame. I am Lord Abraxas' faithful bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? I know nothing of this. Wait, how do you know that name?"

Akame pointed to Issei.

Arturia turned to Issei and said, "You told me you've never heard of Abraxas."

Issei shook his arm and waved his arms frantically shouting, "I haven't! I also don't know who she is either!" Issei then looked at Akame and thought, '_But she's really cute._'

Akame frowned. "I see, so Lord Abraxas still has not regained his memory."

Arturia aimed her sword at Akame. "Answer me! How do you know Abraxas?! And why are you calling Issei that name?!"

"I am Abraxas' faithful bodyguard. That is how I know him."

Arturia narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Fair enough, if I accept this, that still leaves why you are calling Issei Abraxas."

Akame nodded and grabbed Issei's left hand, causing the brunette to blush from her grip, and said, "He has Boosted Gear. That means he is Lord Abraxas."

Arturia and Issei looked at her puzzled. Arturia sighed and folded her arms. "I apologize, but I believe you are grasping at straws, just because a person has inherited a Sacred Gear from someone does not mean they _are_ that person."

Akame shook her head. "Lord Abraxas is not dead."

Arturia sighed and was about to argue when Issei stepped between the girls and outstretched his hands. "That's enough! Stop this! You two need to stop fighting!"

Arturia and Akame looked at Issei puzzled and surprised.

However, Akame stepped back and nodded before sitting down.

Issei twitched some and muttered, "Well…that was fast."

Akame looked up at him and replied, "It is an order from you, Lord Abraxas, therefore I will follow it."

Issei's mind raced as he asked in disbelief, "Y-you will…do anything…I say…?"

Akame nodded plainly, "Yes."

Issei's nose started bleeding heavily before Arturia smacked him on the head.

"I believe that is enough of that. At any rate, you said your name is Akame, correct?"

Akame nodded in agreement.

"How come you have not revealed yourself until now?"

Akame nodded and answered, "I have been protecting Lord Abraxas from the shadows."

Issei twitched an eyebrow and remarked, "Considering I got stabbed in the chest once and attacked by that monster you haven't been doing a very good job."

Akame looked at Issei calmly for a bit before bowing her head down. "Forgive Milord. How shall I be punished?"

Issei flinched and widened his eyes. "P-p-punished!?" However, he calmed down as the same sensation from the previous night told him to calm his impulses. Sighing he waved a hand and said, "N-none."

Akame stood up and raised an eyebrow. "I see. If you wish. I apologize for allowing you to be injured, I was hunting Stray Devils in the area."

Issei and Arturia looked at each other puzzled then to Akame. "Stray Devils?" they asked in unison.

Akame tilted her head in confusion. "You do not know what they are?"

The two shook their heads.

"Devils who have lost their sanity and become wild killers. I hunt them to keep Lord Abraxas safe."

Issei frowned in understanding. "I see. Isn't that…dangerous…?"

Akame tilted her head in confusion. "Yes. However it is for your benefit, do you…wish for me to not hunt them anymore…?"

Issei thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, plus I'd feel safer knowing you're always there in the shadows."

Akame's eyes widened before she smiled lightly. "Very well then, I shall do so."

Arturia sighed and put a hand against her forehead. "This is pure insanity. Issei, are you truly going to believe this girl's drivel?"

Issei narrowed his eyes in thought as he turned to Arturia. "Hmm…I can't describe it but something inside me tells me she's telling the truth."

Arturia folded her arms and sighed. "I see. I suppose if my Master orders it that is good enough for me. For now."

Akame nodded and then turned to Arturia and asked, "It is true you are Arturia Pendragon, Lord Abraxas' wife?"

Arturia raised an eyebrow and nodded puzzled. "I am. Why do you ask?"

Akame looked Arturia from top to bottom, causing the blonde to feel slightly uncomfortable, before saying, "You are not what I expected."

Arturia looked at Akame annoyed. "And why do you say that?"

Akame answered in her usual monotone, "Your breasts are smaller than expected."

Arturia looked at her in sour shock and Issei gaped.

Arturia lowered her head and her bangs covered her eyes as she twitched manically. "What…what did you say…?"

Issei raised a hand and asked, "Erm…why do you say that?"

Akame plainly responded, "All of the women Lord Abraxas loved and all those who loved him had large breasts."

Issei widened his eyes before getting to his knees and shouting, "SENSEIII! Teach me please!"

Arturia looked at Issei in shock.

Akame tilted her head in confusion.

Issei then slumped over. "Man…I can already imagine it…" Sighing Issei stood up and looked around. "Well…so what do we do now?" Turning to Akame he asked, "Actually…how long have you been observing me?"

Akame answered, "Ever since you were released from the Tower of Amala ten years ago."

Issei widened his eyes. "You mean…you've been watching me this entire time? How come I never saw you?"

Akame nodded. "Your last orders before sealing both yourself and your followers in the Tower was that on the event you were to awaken from the Tower's seal that I was to observe you and remain acting as your bodyguard and, in the event your powers go out of control, I was to terminate you."

Issei's eyes widened further as he fell to the ground. "K-kill…me…?"

Akame nodded but then, with a light smile, added, "But so far that has not happened yet, so I see no need to do that. You don't need to worry Lord Abraxas."

Issei frowned and asked after a moment, "Hey, my name's Issei Emiya, not Abraxas. Could you call me that please?"

Akame thought for a moment then answered, "Very well, Lord Issei."

Issei sighed and responded, "Ah…I suppose that's good enough for now. Though, if you've been staying around me for ten years, then where've you been sleeping? How've you been eating?"

Akame nodded and responded, "I have been sleeping wherever I can find and eating whatever is left behind."

Issei frowned. "But…that's no good." Issei thought for a moment and then smiled. "Alright, it's settled. I'll give you a permanent room and you'll eat meals with the rest of us."

Akame and Arturia looked at him surprised.

Arturia just sighed before putting a hand to her forehead.

Akame smiled with a nod. "I am glad to hear that."

Issei nodded in return.

Arturia folded her arms and then asked, "So, what shall we do next?"

Issei blinked in confusion and then scratched his head. "Erm…I…don't really…know, actually. I suppose…lunch?"

Arturia just sighed.

* * *

Issei managed to figure out room arrangements for the girls, though to say such a task was easy would be inaccurate, however he did complete it.

The next morning Issei awoke to hear the familiar voices of Taiga and Sakura in his dining room. He was happy to hear that, but then remembered the particular issue, or rather issues, currently residing in his house.

Issei scratched his head vigorously and snarled, "Ah crap!"

* * *

Issei made his way to the adjoining rooms where Akame and Arturia were sleeping. Opening the door Issei found Arturia and Akame merely standing in the center of the room.

The two looked at him and Arturia asked, "Need something?"

Issei sighed and nodded as he looked around. "Ah, yeah, well…how do I figure out the best way to say this…?"

"Just say it," Arturia urged.

Sighing, Issei suggested, "I'd like you guys to hide while Sakura and Taiga are here."

Akame raised an eyebrow and Arturia asked, "Hide?"

"Senpai! Your food's getting cold!" Sakura shouted to him.

Issei grunted and stammered out, "Ah, well, you see, Sakura and Taiga are just regular humans, not mages or anything, so I don't want them getting wrapped up in any of this or getting in trouble. So just stay here okay? You, uh, know what I mean…?"

Arturia and Akame nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Arturia answered.

"I will stay in your shadows as always, Lord Abrax-er, Lord Issei."

Issei nodded in relief and ran off to the dining room.

* * *

Later that day, Issei found himself sitting in class as usual but noticed one oddity. Being in direct sunlight made him feel tired and uncomfortable. He attempted to push past the sensations and eventually was able to ignore them.

The rest of the day passed by swiftly enough, however Issei noticed a strange discomfort at certain points throughout the school.

As usual Issei got himself in trouble for peeping once more and found himself sitting against a tree on the edge of Kuoh's property. Sighing he scratched his head in thought. '_Damn, why am I always the one who gets attacked?_'

**'_Maybe it's because you're always peeping._'**

Issei jumped up in shock. "Whoa! Wh-who's there!?"

**'_I'm right here, always have been, Partner._'**

Issei looked around in confusion. "Wh-where are you…?"

The voice sighed in annoyance. **'_I'm right here, Boosted Gear._'**

Issei blinked and then looked at his left hand. "Y-you're Boosted Gear?"

**'_Hmm…yeah, let's go with that, you can call me Boosted Gear for now._'**

"Okay, so then…how are you talking to me?"

**'_It's a long story, let's just leave it at that. Also, if you keep talking out loud people will think you're crazy as well as perverted._'**

"Ah…well then…how do I…?"

**'_Just think. I can hear your thoughts._'**

Issei blinked and then shouted, "Wait, you mean even when…?!"

**'_Hahhh, yes, even then. Now just shut up and start thinking your words Partner._'**

Issei nodded and thought, '_Uhm…like this…?_'

**'_Yes, exactly. Now, as I said before, it might help girls not beating the toss out of you if you weren't always peeping on them._'**

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_Ah, well…that's…_'

**'_I'm not judging just recommending. Anyway, how about you get going? The day's already over and those two friends of yours have obviously ditched you._'**

Issei sighed heavily and stood up, wiping the dirt off his pants. '_Yeah, I guess so. So, do I need to be still to talk to you or anything?_'

**'_No, all you have to do is think and I'll hear the words, as long as I'm not asleep._'**

Issei chuckled weakly. '_That's er…reassuring…I think…_'

* * *

Issei finally made his way back home but was stopped on a bridge near his house.

The reason he was stopped was not one he would've expected, however.

A beautiful girl his age with waist-length black hair, dark lavender colored eyes, an impressive bust, and a red and green school uniform he didn't recognize.

Having heard her call to him, Issei turned to her and muttered, "Uhm…y-yes?"

The girl fidgeted as she asked uncomfortably, "Erm, excuse me, y-you're Issei Emiya…right?"

Issei nodded slowly. "Ah, yes…I am…"

The girl smiled lightly and responded, "That's good. My name is Yuuma Amano. And I've been watching you for a while and I was wondering…would you…please be my boyfriend!?"

Issei looked at her blankly for a moment. "Ah…" Issei grunted lamely.

**'_Say yes half wit!_'**

Issei shook his head vigorously and straightened up as though at attention and responded shakily, "Y-yeah!"

Yuuma looked at him happily and smiled. "That's good to hear. So, it's a date then? How about two days from now?"

Issei grinned from ear to ear and responded, "That's fine!"

Yuuma nodded and turned swiftly and took off, taking a moment to stop and wave before leaving.

Issei blinked curiously and then grinned wider than ever and shouted happily, "I have a girlfriend!" He ran down the steps ecstatically jumping with joy.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Akame wasn't his only observer.

* * *

Issei returned home, still giddy with happiness, though his happiness diminished some when he walked through the front door and remembered that morning. Sighing, he mumbled, "Man…that probably wasn't a very nice thing to say…"

**'_Oh? Why not. It was the truth. If they show themselves they could likely get others involved._'**

Issei scratched the back of his head and thought, '_Yeah, I know that but…it feels like I'm hiding them like…aaahhh I can't think of the right words…!_'

The voice remained quiet for a moment and then chimed in, **'_I think I get your meaning, Partner. So what will you do then?_'**

'_Well…I suppose the first stop would be to say hello to them both._' Issei looked around and said, "Ah…uhm…Akame, you can uh…come out now…"

After a moment of silence Akame appeared behind Issei. "Yes?"

Issei shrieked and nearly jumped through the roof. "Do you _always_ have to appear that way?! Can't you use the door or something?!"

Akame tilted her head and responded, "I apologize."

* * *

Issei sighed and then walked through the rest of his house towards the room where Arturia had been staying.

To his surprise and confusion, she was sleeping soundly on a futon. Issei sighed once more and rubbed the back of his head. "Huh, and here I went rushing back home after that and you're fast asleep."

Arturia then turned to him and asked, "Do you need to speak about something?"

"Bwah!" Issei shouted in surprise and fell back. "Geez, why do you people do this to me?!"

Arturia looked at him puzzled. "Pardon?"

Issei sighed and responded with a wave of the hand, "Nevermind."

Nodding, Arturia asked, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Issei waved a hand and shook his head. "Not particularly. But, how long have you been here?"

"All day long. I have been sleeping here since you left."

Issei looked at her shocked, "A-all day long…? Without leaving?"

Arturia nodded. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Ah, n-no, no…it's not, I suppose."

"Good. It is best for a Servant to sleep when not in combat to conserve energy and replenish any that has been lost. I have almost fully regained the power I lost against Berserker." Arturia then looked to the side. "Someone has come through the front gate."

Issei remarked, "That's probably Sakura. Wait, you can sense that?"

Arturia nodded plainly. "Yes. I am capable of sensing any movement around me within a certain perimeter. The edges of the property line up with that perimeter closely."

"Wow…I had no idea." He then looked off to the side and then back at Arturia.

"Is something the matter?"

"Uhm…no…it's nothing."

* * *

Out in the dining room, Issei sat impressed at the display of food in front of him. "Wooowww…you've really outdone yourself this time Sakura."

Sakura's face reddened in embarrassment at his compliment. "It's really nothing Senpai, I just had a few dishes I wished to make, that's all."

Taiga interrupted, "You don't give yourself enough credit Sakura! This food is amazing!"

Sakura nodded lightly and answered, "Thank you Sensei."

Grinning, Taiga exclaimed, "Alright! Let's eat!"

As the group began eating Issei's thoughts became monopolized by worrying about Arturia and Akame, primarily how he was, as he saw it, treating them like second class citizens.

"Hey, Issei, gimme some more rice!" Taiga requested.

Issei sat quietly as he stewed in his thoughts.

"Is-se-i!" Taiga accentuated as she called his name.

Issei flinched and turned to her. "Er, y-yes?"

Taiga frowned in confusion and asked, "You feelin' alright Issei? You've been acting weird all day long."

Issei scratched his cheek to think of an excuse when one that was also true hit him. "Ah…well, a girl asked me out earlier today so…there's that…"

Taiga looked at him curiously and then proceeded to roll around on the floor laughing loudly.

Issei gained a tic mark and shouted, "Oy! What's so funny?!"

Taiga sat up, still laughing and wiping a tear from her eye, "You…being asked out…by a girl…!" she explained through laughter. However she looked at Issei and noticed his very stern expression. "You've got to be kidding me?! It's true?!"

"I told you didn't I?!" Issei argued annoyed.

"Yeah but, I never really expected something like _that_…especially not with one of the Perverted Trio."

Issei sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well…I'm just as surprised as you are about it, really."

Sakura's eyes widened before she lowered her head.

Taiga saw this and then frowned at Issei.

Issei blinked and asked, "Wh-what…?"

Taiga just grumbled and handed him her bowl and demanded, "Just give me more rice."

Issei nodded perplexed and turned to the rice cooker and froze when he saw Arturia and Akame sitting next to him. He shook his head fervently and then saw that there was no one really there. Sighing, he set Taiga's bowl down and stood up.

Taiga looked at him puzzled. "Uhm, Issei. Is everything okay?"

Issei nodded and went to the door from the dining room and explained, "I'll be back in a minute, just wait here, okay?"

The two nodded perplexed as he left.

After a few seconds Taiga turned to Sakura with a frown and asked, "You okay Sakura?"

* * *

Issei walked towards Arturia's room and opened the door.

The blonde swordswoman sat up confused. "Is something wrong Issei?"

Issei grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet and said, "No, not at all. I just want you to come with me. You too Akame."

Akame then jumped to his side and nodded to follow him.

As he walked down the hallway, Arturia asked confused, "Issei, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to keep you hidden back there like some secret," he rebutted.

Arturia raised an eyebrow and pulled her hand from his. "This is not a good idea Issei, it would endanger their lives to pull them into this War, and besides, you yourself said this morning-!"

Issei interrupted, "Yeah, well what I said this morning was stupid. You're a person, not a damn tool."

Arturia raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. "No, you are wrong. I am merely the sword my Master needs to obtain the Holy Grail."

Issei grit his teeth and retorted, "Enough with that crap. I'm not interested in that damn thing! Now come on, I'm going to introduce you and Akame to Sakura and Taiga."

Arturia attempted to argue fruitlessly while Akame merely nodded in understanding.

* * *

Taiga and Sakura had just finished discussing a personal matter when Issei slid the door to the dining room open.

Taiga raised her eyebrows uncomfortably. "Oh, uh, h-hey, Issei. You're back quick."

Issei nodded, his stern expression still unwittingly on his face, and then added, "There's someone I'd like you two to meet."

Taiga and Sakura raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Who is it Senpai?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Erm, actually, it's two someones really," he corrected himself. He walked into the dining room and pulled Arturia behind him, Akame joining them behind her.

Sakura and Taiga paled with matching expressions of gaping surprise.

After a few short seconds to collect her thoughts enough to speak, Taiga demanded in her normal manner, "Who the hell are these girls, ISSEI!?"

Issei flinched back in surprise. '_That is not the response I expected._'

**'_Oh? You didn't expect your hyperactive, over exaggerating teacher respond hyperactively and over exaggerated?_'**

'_You…are not helping…_' Issei sighed and motioned to Arturia, holding on to his hand before she sat down, and introduced, "This is Ar-, er, Saber."

Taiga and Sakura looked at him puzzled and asked in unison, "Saber?"

Sakura frowned and mentioned, "That's a rather odd name…" she then looked at Arturia and added, "Though she does seem foreign."

Issei nodded and thought, '_You have no idea…_' Sighing he motioned to Akame and introduced her as well. "And this is Akame."

Taiga folded her arms and commented, "That's a slightly more normal name, but you still haven't explained why these girls are here, Issei! How long have they been here, huh?! Wait! You…you aren't stashing more girls away anywhere, are you?!"

"Whhhaaa…?!" Issei shouted in shock and confusion. "Even if I could I wouldn't do something like that!"

Sakura asked worriedly, "Senpai, are you stashing girls?"

"I just said I'm not dammit!"

Taiga stood up and demanded, "This is completely unacceptable!"

Issei blinked puzzled and then argued, "And why the heck's that?!"

Taiga pointed to the girls, then to Issei. "Girls and boys your age shouldn't live under the same roof unsupervised! It…it leads to…unsavory situations!"

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_For once…I actually agree with her…except I _want_ unsavory situations!_'

Taiga then pointed to the two girls and demanded, "You need to leave! I cannot trust the two of you and Issei here alone!"

Arturia frowned and argued back, "I apologize, but I will do no such thing as leave."

Akame nodded in agreement. "Yes, I would never leave Master's side."

Issei turned white as a ghost. '_…I'm dead…_'

Taiga shouted, "M-M-Maser!? Issei! Just what kind of kinky stuff are you getting into with these girls?!"

Sakura echoed, "Senpai, are you getting into kinky stuff with these girls?"

Issei cried waterfalls of tears as he moaned, "Why me…? I didn't even do anything…at the very least they could be true…"

Taiga then pointed to the two girls and demanded, "Alright then! If you won't leave peacefully then I'll make you leave!"

Arturia twitched an eyebrow and asked, "Just how do you plan on doing that exactly?"

Taiga smirked and rebutted, "I'll beat you at a kendo match!"

Arturia sighed and retorted, "I would say that is not a good idea."

* * *

Arturia and Taiga then stood in the Emiya dojo wielding wooden swords.

Arturia reiterated, "As I said previously, this is not a good idea for you."

Taiga sneered in response. "Oh quiet! I'll beat you easily!"

Sakura looked side to side in concern and then said, "Uh, uhm…g-go…!"

"Haaah!" Taiga howled as she charged at Arturia.

Arturia merely side-stepped her charge and tripped her with the end of her sword, sending the wild teacher plummeting face-first into the floor.

Taiga stood up with her face reddened both from the impact and embarrassment. "Again!"

Arturia sighed and responded annoyed, "As you wish."

Once again after assuming their positions Taiga charged wildly at Arturia, only for Arturia to swing up and send Taiga's sword flying away from her.

Taiga blinked and then looked down, flexing her fingers as she realized her hands were empty.

Arturia then argued, "I believe that is enough of this, as the situation will not change no matter how long this continues."

Taiga growled and then pointed at Akame. "Fine then! You're next! If I beat you it's over, got that!"

Akame nodded in agreement and took up a wooden sword as did Taiga, who smirked confidently.

'_That Saber woman might be stronger than a normal girl, but this Akame just looks like an average girl…well, except for one thing…_' Taiga thought with annoyance as her mind focused on Akame's unusually large breasts. Shaking the thoughts from her head she shouted, "Here I come!"

Arturia put a hand over her face as she chided, "She didn't even wait for the signal to start."

However, the result was the same as Akame leapt into the air, catapulted herself forward by pushing off from Taiga's head and then turning as she landed and swinging her sword against Taiga's back, causing the Wild Tiger great pain before she collapsed to the floor.

Akame tilted her head and wondered, "Did I go too far?"

Taiga made to stand up, however Arturia calmly walked over with her own wooden sword and commented, "I suggest you give up this endeavor unless you wish your thrashings to continue." Accentuating her point, Arturia lightly bopped the hyperactive teacher on the head, causing her to slowly collapse to the floor as she moaned, "Somebody help…these strange women are taking Issei away from me…"

Issei sweat-dropped and mumbled, "I think you're the strange one Fuji-nee."

* * *

After losing soundly to both Arturia and Akame, Taiga accepted the conditions of her defeat, but with one addendum.

Issei looked at Taiga and Sakura perplexed, as both wore yukatas to sleep.

Taiga pointed to Issei and said, "I may have accepted those girls living here, Issei, but both Sakura and I will stay here tonight to make sure nothing funny happens."

Issei attempted to argue but Taiga put up a hand.

"No way! You're not getting out of this one! And naturally both Akame and Saber will be staying in this room, so that in case you try anything or they try to get to you to try anything, I'll know."

Issei twitched an eyebrow before he heard Arturia ask, "Is this proper way to wear this clothing?"

Issei raised an eyebrow and turned to see Akame and Arturia wearing the same white yukatas with blue floral patterns as Taiga and Sakura. His eyes widened as he stared at them. '_So…pretty…_'

**'_Oy, kid, you're staring._'**

Issei shook his head violently upon the urging from the voice.

Taiga twitched an eyebrow in annoyance at the two in their yukatas as she noticed Issei eying them before sighing and shouting, "Out!" and kicking him out the door.

Issei rolled along the floor before slamming into the wall upside down. Twitching an eyebrow in annoyance as he stood up he mumbled, "Geez, kicked around in my own damn house. But…" he trailed off as the image of Arturia and Akame in their yukatas entered his mind, "At least I got to see that. Heh, heh."

* * *

Issei awoke the next morning groggy as normal, however he was taken out of his stupor when he walked into the kitchen and saw Taiga, Sakura, Arturia, and Akame sitting around the table. "Ah…uhm…m-morning…?"

Sakura smiled as usual and replied, "Good morning Senpai. The food's still warm."

Issei nodded uncomfortably as he looked around. "S-so uhh…is everyone…getting along…okay…?"

Akame nodded happily as she took a moment to breathe before continuing to eat furiously.

"More please," Arturia asked.

Taiga gaped and looked at Sakura demanding, "How many bowls is that now?!"

Issei leaned back and let Sakura take Arturia's bowl as she thought before answering, "I think it's her fourth."

"Buh…?" Issei grunted dumbly as he heard that.

"And I think Ms. Akame is on her fifth."

Issei twitched an eyebrow in disbelief. '_Wh-where does…it all go…?_' Looking at Akame, he grinned stupidly as he gained an idea of where all her food went, though not so subtle growling from Taiga informed him further pursuance of that thought was ill advised.

* * *

After undue headaches were induced and the mess was cleaned up, Issei finished preparing to leave for school.

Arturia, however, was not pleased with that. "You're going again?"

Issei blinked in confusion. "Uhm, well. Yeah. It's kind of an everyday thing."

Arturia narrowed her eyes in thought. "I see. I recommend coming with you."

Issei waved his hands frantically. "N-no way, no way! That is _not_ a good idea!"

Arturia grumbled and argued, "However, if I do not accompany you, you will be left defenseless."

Issei sputtered a weak excuse as Akame tapped his shoulder. Lighting up happily he pointed to Akame and offered, "Ah, well, Akame will be with me, in the shadows, but with me. So I'll have protection, honest."

Arturia narrowed her eyes suspiciously but sighed in begrudging acceptance. "Very well. I am not pleased, as unless I am nearby I am unable to sense whether you are in danger or not. So if you do find yourself in trouble, use one of your Command Seals to summon me to your side to aid in combat."

Issei chuckled weakly. "Uhm…yeah…I'll uh…do that…"

Arturia sighed once more and then turned to Akame. "If he is injured I hold you accountable."

Akame nodded in acceptance before disappearing back into the shadows.

As she did, Issei frowned in thought. '_She's been protecting like that from the beginning, hiding like that. I wonder if she…if she ever gets lonely._' Shaking his head he added, '_No, that's not something I need to worry about now!_' Turning to head out the door he waved to Arturia and announced, "I'm heading out!"

Arturia merely nodded as he left.

* * *

As Issei made his way to school his thoughts once again returned to Akame. '_Hmm…I bet she's watching me right now…somewhere…wait! She said that she watches me all the time…so…does that mean…even when I…?_'

**'_Most likely._'**

Chills ran up Issei's spine at the thought. '_Great…just what I need…_'

"Issei! Issei!"

Issei stopped for a moment and turned to the sound of the female voice and saw Yuuma running up to him. "Huh? Y-Yuuma!"

Yuuma stopped right next to him suddenly, giving Issei a short but wonderful show as her breasts bounced around in her blouse, and smiled at him. "Good morning Issei!"

"Ah, g-good mornin', Yuuma," Issei responded weakly.

**'_Oy, you sound like a pissant. Straighten your back and talk with more authority._'**

Straightening his back some he asked, '_L-like this?_'

**'_Hmm…not quite, but nobody's perfect, except Columbo. But that's neither here nor there. Now, you've already fucked up the good morning, so now try taking the initiative and asking if she wants you to walk her to school._'**

'_Uh-uhm, okay. Hey, why are you helping me, Gear?_'

**'_Gear?_'**

'_You said you're Boosted Gear, right? That name's too long to say, so I'll just call you Gear._'

**'_Ah…I see. Well if you must know, it's simple. You're my vessel. As a result, everything you do also reflects on me. I don't want some wishy washy piece of cartilage as a vessel, and sadly, right now, that's exactly what you are. I can't train you right now but I can help give you some balls. Now, ask._'**

Issei nodded lightly and asked, "So uh, do you…want me to walk you to school?"

Yuuma raised an eyebrow and then shook her head with a smile. "No, that's okay."

**'_Not quite what I was hoping for, from you or her. But it's a start. Now, since you've got that established, ask her if she wants to walk with you to your school._'**

'_What? Why? She doesn't go to my school, actually, I don't know _where_ she goes._'

**'_Just do it!_'**

Issei flinched and took a breath before asking calmly, "Want to walk with me to my school?"

Yuuma looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I've never actually seen Kuoh up close before."

Issei nodded and said, "Well it's a great school and it's filled with hotties."

**'_WRONG!_'**

Issei tumbled to one side. '_Oww! What the hell!?_'

**'_You never let a girl know you have interest in anyone but her! Yuuma seems nice enough that if you talk about something else, say, the old western style of the buildings, she'll gloss over your Freudian slip._'**

'_Uh, yeah, okay._' Clearing his throat, Issei added, "It's school buildings are also based on old western designs."

Yuuma widened her eyes slightly. "Really?" she asked breathlessly. "That sounds really cool. I could tell from a distance they looked different than most schools, but I didn't know that."

**'_Nice save dipshit._'**

'_Kiss my ass,_' Issei rebutted.

**'_I could just leave you there to flounder in your own puss._'**

'_Nope, I'm good!_'

**'_Then shut up and listen. I'll tell you what you need to do or say and you do it, you follow my advice and things will go down splendidly, understood?_'**

'_R-right._'

* * *

After a few minutes of walking the two finally arrived at Issei's school and Issei saw two people he couldn't decide if he was happy to see or not, Matsuda and Motohama, standing outside the front gate. Grumbling he thought, '_Yo, Gear, what'm I s'posed to do now?_'

**'_Hmm…gloat your ass off._'**

'_R-really?_'

**'_Yeah, those two dipshits deserve it and Yuuma would be happy to see how proud you are to be her boyfriend._'**

'_Uhm…okay, sounds good!_'

As Issei and Yuuma, with Yuuma behind Issei, approached the duo, Issei cleared his throat just loudly enough for his two friends to hear him.

Matsuda and Motohama heard this and turned to address him but gaped when they saw Yuuma behind him. "I-Issei! Who the hell's that?!" Matsuda demanded.

Issei stepped to the side and motioned to Yuuma, declaring, "Guys, meet Yuuma Amano. She's my girlfriend."

Yuuma bowed to the two and introduced happily, "It's good to meet you."

Matsuda and Motohama gaped in shock at him.

Matsuda stepped up to Issei and grabbed him by the lapels and shouted, "Dude! Where'd you find such a hotty?!"

Issei chuckled and answered, "Funny thing is, she asked me out."

Motohama adjusted his glasses incredulously. "You're lying, there's no way that's the truth."

Yuuma shook her head in response. "No, he's telling the truth. I'm the one who asked him."

Motohama and Matsuda then proceeded to cry heavily.

Issei blinked and then motioned to the two water fountains in front of him. "Oh yeah, by the way, these Matsuda and Motohama, my friends I told you about."

Yuuma bowed once more. "It's good to meet you, Matsuda, Motohama."

The boys nodded mutely as they merely cried.

**'_Heh, heh, now, as you walk past them, put your arm over her shoulder._'**

Issei turned a deep shade of red. '_Wh-what?! Y-y-you sure about that?!_'

**'_Yeah, yeah, just do it._'**

Issei gulped heavily and timidly reached his arm across Yuuma's shoulders and rested his hand on her opposite shoulder.

Yuuma raised an eyebrow in surprise and turned to Issei, seeing his insanely red face. She put a hand to her lips as she giggled in amusement before the two walked by, Matsuda and Motohama still gaping in awe as they did.

* * *

Issei separated from Yuuma before entering the main school grounds and made his way to class, however he felt a strange pressure in his chest as he passed through the school's front gate. Ignoring the odd sensation he continued on and made it through the rest of his day without incident.

* * *

Issei was excited about the following day as it was the day for his date with Yuuma. It was after school which left them with only a few hours before sundown but that didn't bother Issei, he'd started discovering that he felt oddly more comfortable at night.

As he stood by the train station waiting, "Gear" spoke up again. **'_Now, listen up Kid. I'll be giving you a hand on this little excursion._'**

Issei frowned and asked, '_Since this is an actual date, shouldn't I take it by ear and do what comes natural?_'

**'_If you were a normal person with an average human libido yes. But you are most certainly not normal and you have a libido that would terrify some spiders._'**

Issei twitched an eyebrow and asked, '_D-…do I even want to know what that means?_'

**'_Hmm…probably not. Suffice it to say if I leave you to your own devices I wouldn't be surprised if Yuuma wants to kill you when this is all over._'**

Issei suddenly felt shivers up his spine and rebutted, '_Don't say that, it's givin' me chills._'

**'_Sorry. Either way, once she gets here I'll start giving you advice. You can improv a little but I'll reign you back in once you start getting dumb._'**

Issei twitched an eyebrow and commented, '_You almost sound certain I'll screw this up._'

**'_Not as long as you listen to me. Oy, Kid, she's comin'._'**

Issei blinked in confusion and looked around. '_You can tell that? How?_'

**'_I can sense stuff around us to a certain degree, I'll teach you how to do it some time._'**

Before he could ask again he heard Yuuma's voice. "Issei!"

Issei turned and saw Yuuma, wearing a pink, frilled blouse, a knee-length black skirt, and brown shoes, walking up to him.

**'_Now, don't do anything "cool" just say hello._'**

"Oh, uh, hey, Yuuma."

**'_Ugh…better than nothing I suppose._'**

'_Hey, I'm doing my best here!_'

Yuuma bowed and responded, "Good morning Issei. Have you been waiting long?"

Issei shook his head and responded, "No, I just got here." '_Hahah! I've always wanted to say that to a chick!_'

"Gear" just sighed. **'_Well, at the very least on the outside you don't look like an idiot. Listen, just do as I say from here on out, got it?_'**

'_Yeah, yeah,_' he responded dismissively.

**'_Now, stick out your elbow and ask where she wants to go._'**

Issei raised an eyebrow but did as asked, sticking his elbow out some and asking, "So uh, where do you want to go?"

To his surprise, Yuuma wrapped her arms around his, also pressing his arm right between her heavenly mounds.

'_Oh wow…this feels incredible!_' he thought ecstatically as his face began to redden.

**'_Oy, oy! Calm down! You look like a fool!_'**

Issei realized this and shook his head, attempting to regain his composure some.

After a moment of thought, which seemed to distract Yuuma from noticing the external effects of Issei's internal discussion, she retorted, "I'm not sure really. I've never really been in this part of the city."

Issei gulped some.

**'_Don't worry so much. I had you memorize that map last night, remember? Since we have that it'll be easier._'**

'_B-but I don't…remember it…_'

**'_I do. So just go where I tell you to. Since she won't decide where to go she's hoping to see you take control of the date. You could try to be sudden and just pick a place, but it'd be better to get an idea. Ask her what kinds of things she likes. And say much like that, don't add anything you don't need to._'**

Issei nodded subtly and asked after clearing his throat with his free hand, "So…what kinds of things do you like to do?"

Yuuma put a finger to her chin and then answered, "I suppose shopping and trying new foods. I actually never really thought about it much."

Issei nodded weakly, "Ah, yeah, right." '_O-okay, Gear?_'

**'_Hmm…right, it's still relatively early in the day so food is out. Her answer was strangely vague. We need to know what kind of shopping._'**

As they started walking, Issei asked, "So…what kind of shopping do you like to do?"

Yuuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "Well…shopping…" She frowned in thought and glanced around some.

Issei smiled lightly in relief. '_Wow…she's just as uneasy as I am._'

After a moment, Yuuma answered, "I suppose clothes shopping, though I really just enjoy shopping in general."

**'_Right…well there's a not too expensive shopping center near here. Take her near there and gauge her response._'**

'_Wh-what? How do I do that…?_'

**'_Ugh…just look at her face as you come close to a clothing store and let me do the rest._'**

'_Uhm…right…_'

* * *

Soon enough the two arrived at the mall "Gear" mentioned and approached the clothing store, a relatively middle of the road store that most anyone would be shopping at.

Issei glanced down at Yuuma to see her expression, which subtly changed to one of confusion.

**'_Hmm…that's a tough one. For now take her inside and keep an eye on how she reacts._'**

'_Okay…_' Issei responded uncertainly.

* * *

The two then made their way inside with Issei following behind Yuuma as she moved about the store trying on different clothes, also convincing Issei to try on new outfits as well, though "Gear" made sure Issei didn't pick any that made him look like an idiot, such as a shirt that had fake muscles on it. "Gear" gave Issei quite the headache for thinking about trying that one.

However, as they shopped, with Issei and "Gear" keeping an eye on Yuuma's expressions and responses, "Gear" started to notice an odd pattern with her.

* * *

After leaving the store both laughing happily, Yuuma wearing a pink scrunchy Issei had picked out for her, "Gear" spoke up to Issei.

**'_Oy, kid._'**

'_What's up?_' Issei asked happily, still elated from enjoying himself with Yuuma.

**'_Something doesn't fit here._'**

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, '_What do you mean?_'

**'_Her reactions are inconsistent. I hadn't given it much thought but, why the hell would a girl search you out like this? And on top of that, her responses are all over the place, which is sometimes normal for teenage girls but hers are more subtle. When you get the chance you need to look at her with your Sharingan._'**

Issei frowned and asked, '_Why?_'

**'_I want to confirm something._'**

Issei scrunched his brow and sighed. '_Alright, fine._'

Yuuma turned to him and asked, "Is something wrong Issei?"

Issei flinched and responded weakly, "Er, ah, no, nothing…I'm just a little hungry, that's all. How 'bout you?"

Yuuma nodded in agreement.

**'_Heh, nice save Kid._'**

'_Hey, I'm not totally useless._'

* * *

The two then arrived at a small restaurant on the edge of the district that Yuuma dragged them into.

Once they got their orders Yuuma went to sit at a booth as "Gear" spoke again.

**'_See what I mean by inconsistency?_'**

Issei raised an eyebrow. '_No, not really._'

**'_She said she enjoys trying new food. And yet she was absolutely thrilled at coming to this place, it's the most prevalent burger chain across Japan. If she's lived here, or anywhere on Mid, er, Earth, for any length of time then she'll have eaten here at least a dozen times._'**

'_…I guess…but why do I need to use my Sharingan?_'

**'_It lets you see a person's chakra, special energy that flows through their body. Each person is different, and different races have different chakra. That, and if you look at her with your Sharingan the image of her bountiful boobs will be permanently imprinted in your brain._'**

Issei immediately turned and looked Yuuma as she stared out the window next to her.

Yuuma glanced over and waved emphatically at Issei, giving him just what "Gear" promised, the visage of Yuuma's jiggling breasts burned into his memory.

However, when he looked past that to see Yuuma herself his eyes widened. His Sharingan allowed him to also see people's chakra as "Gear" said, glowing blue energy he saw coating their bodies, except for Yuuma. Hers was a deep violet.

"Gear" hummed in thought. **'_Hmmm…I see…so I was right. Kid, we've got a problem._'**

Issei frowned in concern as he deactivated his Sharingan. '_What is it?_'

**'_That girl isn't human. She's a supernatural being called a fallen angel._'**

'_F-fallen angel? Dad never mentioned anything like that._'

**'_Most mages don't even know the existence of them. However, this situation makes a bit more sense. Most likely, whoever is giving her orders has sent her to act as an observer. Dating you is just a cover, what she's really doing is trying to get a read on me._'**

'_So then…should I…break it off?_'

**'_No, not yet anyway. If we can get her to open up about what she is, then it's possible we could figure out who's giving her orders and what they're after. But for now, play along innocently and just do as I tell you._'**

Issei nodded in understanding. '_R-right…_'

* * *

Soon enough Issei got their food and took it over to their booth, sharing it with Yuuma, trying to keep his composure but still feeling uneasy.

"Gear" told Issei to simply remain calm and not to ask too many questions, as he considered it best to keep her oblivious of their discovery.

However, as they left the restaurant, "Gear" gave Issei a strange order, **'_slightly raise your right hand with the ring and thumb curled, and wave it slightly side to side._'**

'_What's that about?_'

**'_It's a signal to Akame to tell her you've found an enemy._'**

'_Wh-what?_'

**'_She won't do anything yet but will keep her senses primed. Just in case you can't react fast enough and Yuuma decides to kill you Akame can charge in and deal with her._'**

Issei frowned in response but did as he was told.

* * *

Issei managed to suppress his worried emotions about Yuuma as they continued their date.

However, he became slightly concerned when she suddenly stopped and looked off in an odd direction.

Issei blinked and then followed her gaze to a strange, small shop door at the edge of the mall with no markings and the window covered in newspaper. Looking at it incredulously then to Yuuma he asked, "Erm…do you…want to go in there?"

Yuuma blinked and then turned to him. Lowering her head demurely she asked, "You…don't mind, do you?"

Issei smiled and shook his head. "Nope, not at all."

* * *

As Issei opened the door he looked into the dingy shop within. He coughed as opening the door kicked up dust.

"Ahh…welcome…" a raspy voice welcomed.

Issei stiffened as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Back here lovely couple."

Issei and Yuuma went around a series of shelves and saw an old man who appeared to be in his mid-forties with short grey hair that was swept back, a beard that attached to his sideburns, and deep red eyes who wore a black suit with white, extravagant trim, and a black cloak held closed with a gold-colored thread.

Issei blinked in bewilderment and gulped. '_I don't know what it is about this guy but he seriously creeps me out._'

**'_Just wait…_'**

'_Huh? Do you know him Gear?_'

**'_I'd…rather not say…_'**

Issei gulped once more and asked, "Erm, eh, old man…what is this place…?"

The old man snickered lightly before spreading his arms and declaring proudly, "I am one known throughout all parts, here and there! You shall remember my name as it is etched into your soul! Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg!"

Issei twitched an eyebrow in disbelief while Yuuma narrowed her eyes.

Issei sighed and put up a hand. "That is way too hard to remember. How about just Zelretch? As dumb as that sounds?"

Zelretch chuckled and stroked his short beard. "I am fine with that boy."

Issei twitched an eyebrow and responded. "My name's Issei Emiya, not boy."

Zelretch nodded and then turned to Yuuma.

Yuuma smiled sweetly and introduced, "I'm Yuuma Amano."

Zelretch nodded in understanding. "Good to meet you, Miss Yuuma."

Yuuma giggled sweetly and rebutted, "You can just call me Yuuma."

Zelretch smiled happily and nodded. "Yuuma it is." He then turned to Issei and asked, "So, what might you two lovebirds be in here for?"

The two looked away from each with slight tinges.

**'_You might be able to ingratiate yourself with her enough to convince her to not kill you, so we'll keep going like this was still a normal date, got it?_'**

Issei nodded lightly and responded, '_Right._'

**'_Tell the fool you're here to get a couples' present for your first date._'**

'_Wh-what…?!_'

**'_Just do it!_'**

'_O-okay…_' Issei looked up at Zelretch and asked uneasily, "Uhm…I was wondering if you…have anything to commemorate a first date."

Zelretch smiled and nodded. "I have just the thing." Turning to the side and cupping a hand against his mouth the old man shouted, "Aoko! Bring out the new item!"

Issei and Yuuma looked at each other curiously as rustling, then rumbling, then crashing, resonated from a room in the back.

Issei pointed to the room and asked incredulously, "Is that person okay?"

Zelretch smiled. "Yes. My granddaughter's as sturdy as they come."

Issei blinked. "G-granddaughter…?"

After a moment a beautiful young woman with fair skin, long red hair that reached down to her ankles, and bright blue eyes who wore a simple white t-shirt, ankle-length jeans, and black shoes walked out from the back room rubbing her shoulder and holding a small box.

Zelretch nodded with a smile and then motioned to Aoko. "This is my granddaughter Aoko Aozaki."

Issei waved lightly to her.

Aoko turned to him with a raised eyebrow but then nodded with a smile.

'_Sh-she smiled at me…_'

**'_Ahem…_'**

Issei shook his head of the thoughts.

Zelretch beckoned Issei close and leaned in, whispering into his ear, "She's an F-cup."

Issei turned bright red in embarrassment as he muttered, "Eh?" before slinking back as a metal folding chair slammed into Zelretch's head.

Aoko shouted, with a face as red as her hair, "Grandfather! Stop being a pervert!"

Zelretch merely twitched weakly before slumping to the floor.

Aoko sighed and then smiled apologetically at Issei, "Sorry about that. He's an idiot."

Issei nodded weakly as he saw one of Zelretch's feet sticking up twitching beside Aoko as he moaned before she kicked him in the head to shut him up. Issei just gulped. "So uh…what's in the box..?"

Aoko looked at him puzzled before remembering the box she brought out. "Oh right, I forgot. Here." She opened the box and pulled out a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant at the end. "It's sort of like a lover's pendant…actually I guess that _is_ what it is." Shaking her head she played with the strap some before she pulled two straps, two necklaces, and then tugged on the two straps lightly and separated the heart pendant. She then handed one to Issei and one to Yuuma. "Here, try them on."

Issei and Yuuma looked at the pendants thoughtfully before slipping them over their heads. Issei thought, '_This seems a little…personal for someone who's supposed to be my enemy._'

**'_Perhaps. But you know the old phrase. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?_'**

'_I suppose…_'

Aoko smiled and asked, "So? How do you like them?"

The two smiled, though Issei with slight discomfort from the thoughts in his head, and answered, "Yes."

Issei looked down and played with the pendant for a moment before looking to the side and noticing a small, rusty sword inside of a black sheath with bandages tied around two spots that held the strap for it to go over the wielder's back. Issei stared at the blade curiously for a few moments before pointing at it and asking, "Uhm, how much is that sword over there?"

Aoko blinked curiously as Zelretch strained himself up, blood dribbling from his forehead. He leaned over the counter and saw the sword Issei was talking about and then looked at the teen puzzled then smirked. "That's a very special sword, it's said to be an ancient blade. I'll let you have it for eight thousand yen."

Issei blinked and then asked. "Uhm…how about these?"

"Three thousand."

**'_We can bargain. The total now is one hundred thirty thousand yen. Try asking for eighty thousand total._'**

'_But that's-_'

**'_Just do it._'**

Issei frowned and asked, "How about eighty thousand for both?"

Zelretch grinned and rebutted, "A bargainer eh? Sorry, that won't do. I'll give you a hundred thousand for both."

**'_Go up by ten._'**

"Ninety thousand."

Zelretch stroked his beard in thought. "How about we meet in the middle? Ninety-five."

'_Should I try for lower?_'

**'_Hmm…no. That'll do._'**

Issei nodded and accepted the price.

* * *

As he walked out of the store Issei shook his wallet and sighed. "Ninety-five will do? It's not your wallet…"

Yuuma, who was smiling merrily, glanced at him and asked, "Hm? What was that?"

Issei shook his head frantically. "Ah, n-nothing!"

* * *

Soon the sun had gone down and Issei and Yuuma's journey through the town had led them to a small park with several benches and a fountain in the center.

As they entered the park Yuuma ran on ahead towards the fountain and watched the water stream up out of it. As she watched it, she lightly rolled the heart pendant Issei gave her in her fingers before clenching a fist. After a moment, she turned around with a smile and said, "Issei, to commemorate out first date, I'd like to ask you something very important."

Issei blinked curiously but nodded in response. "Erm, yeah, go ahead."

Smiling slyly she asked, "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Issei looked at her puzzled and mumbled, "Uhm, wh-what?"

"I asked, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Issei blinked in thought and then nodded. "Yeah, I've seen enough of it."

Yuuma smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear."

Issei watched in as she backed away, her clothes exploding off of her body as large black wings sprouted from her back, she appeared to grow taller, and her outfit seemed to melt onto her body, composing black, strap-like objects on and under her breasts, a piece resembling a thong held on one side by three thin straps, gloves running up her arms with chains attached, spiked shoulder guards, and black, high heel, thigh-high boots. He stumbled back some in surprise. '_G-Gear, is that…?!_'

**'_Yes…that's her fallen angel form._'**

"Y-Yuuma, what's going on?"

The now taller and more seductive sounding Yuuma laughed lightly in amusement. "You can stop calling me Yuuma. The name is Raynare. I have to say, I enjoyed our little date today. Perhaps we can have another some time." She flapped her wings and then vanished into thin air.

Issei stumbled back before falling to the ground. "O-okay…that's a new level of weird. I thought for sure she was gunna kill me."

**'_Heh, seems my tips helped. She either enjoyed or was amused enough by your date to want to keep you around. So whether she genuinely enjoyed the date or simply found it amusing she wants to continue it, so thank whatever deity you pray to that she didn't skewer you._'**

Issei sighed and mumbled. "Yeah, thank God. Gah!" Issei grunted in pain as a powerful headache struck him. "Ah! What the hell!?"

Akame immediately leapt down from a tree nearby and ran over to Issei. "Lord Issei!"

Issei sighed as he sat up. "Owww…that was one hell of a headache."

Akame knelt down concerned and asked, "Are you injured?"

Issei sighed and was about to answer when a new voice chimed in, **"No, he just prayed to God. That's a no-no for devils."**

Issei stood and both he and Akame looked around frantically. "Who's there?!" Issei demanded.

"Come out!" Akame ordered as she readied her sword.

**"Come on, come on. Lower your guard, it's just me."**

Issei looked around and then realized the voice came from behind him. "No way…" He pulled the sword from his back and unsheathed it slightly.

**"Yup, it's me,"** the sword explained, a small section near the base moving like a mouth.

"AAAHHH!" Issei and Akame shouted in unison as he tossed the sword away.

It grunted as it bounced against the ground several times before coming to a stop. **"Seriously? You just saw a chick turn into a BDSM angel and a talking sword is what freaks you out? Rather specific fears."**

"Considering the past few days I've had people doing weird shit is normal! But a talking sword is bizarre!" Issei countered.

The sword sighed and replied, **"I won't judge since I only met you this morning but…it's cold over here, think you could at least pick me up?"**

Issei walked over tentatively and slowly picked up the sword.

**"BOO!"**

"Bwah!" Issei shouted as he dropped the sword again.

**"Ow!"**

"You startled me dammit!"

**"Heh, heh, but _you_ made it too easy."**

"Do you want me to just leave you there?"

**"…Sorry…"**

"That's more like it. Now don't scare me this time."

**"Yeah, yeah."**

Issei knelt down and picked up the sword, slightly pulling the blade from the sheath. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "How exactly can you talk anyway?"

**"Don't remember exactly. But I've been around for about six thousand years. Though not this world to begin with. The one I'm from is quite a distance away."**

Issei blinked and asked. "World? You mean…like aliens…?"

**"Nothing quite like that. The inhabitants are all human like you guys. Well…actually no not like you guys since you're a devil and she's a fallen angel."**

Issei gaped at the sword and rebutted, "What the hell are you smokin'? I'm completely human."

**"Oh? Who told you that? You might've been full human once but now you're half human, half devil."**

"Whatever, look, do you have a name, talking sword?"

**"Derfflingher."**

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "Der…Derp…Dirt…flinger…"

**"Just call me Derf."**

Issei looked to the side slightly embarrassed at his ineptitude. "R-right…" Resheathing Derfflingher roughly, Issei put the blade on his back and rubbed the back of his head. "Great…how am I supposed to explain all _this_…?"

* * *

Unfortunately, upon returning home, explaining how he obtained Derfflingher was not Issei's immediate concern, he had forgotten to mention to Arturia where he would be that night. She was not pleased.

"You never told me you would be home this late, Issei," Arturia accused.

Issei put up his hands in a submissive motion. "C-calm down Arturia, let me explain…"

"I was told by Sakura that your school lets out at three thirty, therefore the latest you should have come home was quarter past four, and now it is nearly past eight and you have only just now arrived."

Issei smiled weakly and rebutted, "Please…let me explain…"

Arturia folded her arms in frustration. "Very well. I cannot think a plausible explanation for my Master coming home so late at night. It would be troublesome if you were to die."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_It would be _troublesome_ if I were to die…? How lovely…_'

**'_Let it go, she's just that kind of person._'**

Issei sighed and explained, "I was out on a date with a girl, Akame can back me up on this."

Arturia narrowed her eyes and then raised an eyebrow. "Date? How can a date be something you do? It is merely a marker of what day of the month it is."

Issei looked at Arturia in disbelief before slumping his shoulders.

* * *

In a darkened room, Raynare walked out of a hallway and raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

A male voice accused, "You revealed yourself to that boy."

Raynare shrugged her shoulders. "It was a whim."

A mature female voice asked, "Why would you do something like that?"

"He amused me. I wanted to see how he'd react to seeing my true form," Raynare responded.

A childish female voice chided, "Hmph, that was stupid."

Raynare twitched an eyebrow. "I'd watch what you say, brat."

The male voice chided, "She's right Raynare, now that the boy knows who you are he can report it to his master. Then they'll know we're operating in this area."

Raynare snickered. "Please, he's not quite that bright. Besides, he doesn't even realize he's a devil yet."

"Oh…and how can you be sure of that?" the male voice asked.

"I'm just able to tell," Raynare answered.

"So, will you cut it off there?" the mature female voice asked.

Raynare put a hand to her chin in thought and then shook her head. "No. As I said, I find him amusing. Besides that, he might be a devil, but it's possible we could get him over to our side since he isn't aware of his nature yet, and what's more, I'm certain he has it."

The male voice sighed tiredly. "Whatever you say Raynare. I hope you know what you're doing."

Raynare smirked and rebutted, "Don't worry, I'm in full control Dohnaseek."

* * *

**Well, that should do it for this one. Hope you guys enjoyed and if so let me know on a review and if not, go do something else unless you have valid input and not just general bitching about the things I've decided to do with the characters or story, actual problems.  
**


	3. First Foot in the Supernatural Door

**Chapter III**

**Well hello there, that last chapter got a lot of reviews, yay. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the last chapter, most of you seemed to, and hopefully you will all enjoy this chapter as well. I would like to thank my coauthors, as always, Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic. Here is the newest chapter of Fate of Devils, but first is the reviewer responses for this chapter.**

**reven228: Hmm...I will just answer it. Yes. He is. He might get his own eventually though, you never know. I do of course though.**

**ultima-owner: Cool, I am glad you enjoy the twists, I try to make them interesting.**

**Karlos1234ify: Uhm...thanks for including the date? I think. Whatever. Guess you will just need to wait and see what he wishes for. I am glad you did, I usually do not try to make a bad story. Yes, he was. How do you know Abraxas is in Issei? He might not be, it is very possible he is just talking to Ddraig. It will not limit his ability to move really. I cannot see why it would either. He is more like Shirou in that regard, so he would probably wish for an end to the Grail Wars. Well, he is in this story.  
**

**Bakuto Masaki: It most certainly did.**

**Lone Gundam: Akame, Derfflingher, and Mangekyo, you got those right. Zelretch could have had something to do with it, but it is also possible he did not. Taiga is. The Grail Wars did in fact last longer than a week. Maybe you were able to complete them in less than a week but the anime took place over about a month.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: He was transformed. Yeah, his personality is a blend between canon Issei and Shirou. Unfortunately who the Servants are is important so I cannot reveal that but I can say you made at least one wrong assumption. Well I happened to like Francis, she's interesting. It could be Ddraig he is talking to, it could not be. Though I will say the Abraxas Arturia was talking about and Kazuma from Legend of Chaos are the same person. Both Fate of Devils and Chaos Pawn of the Gremory bounced off of the same history of Abraxas. I am glad the interactions were amusing. Nope, he did not die for once. Yup, Aoko and Zelretch too. I am afraid I do not know what a Mystic Code is but I am fairly certain Derfflingher is not one of those. They might not get killed off, they might. You will just have to wait and read. Yes, if he uses the Mangekyo too much he will go blind. I will try.  
**

**Well that is it for the reviewer responses. Thanks so much for the feedback. I am sure to you guys it is just a thing to do, but getting all of this positive feedback and opinions from you guys means so much to me. It is wonderful to see people enjoying my work. Lets get on to the actual story.**

* * *

Issei awoke the morning after his date with "Yuuma" groggily. Scratching his head he muttered, "That was all too weird last night. It had to be a dream."

**"Sorry Partner, it was completely real,"** Derfflingher interjected.

"Wah!" Issei shouted in surprise. "Oh yeah…I forgot about you."

**"Of course. Remember the tits but forget about me."**

"Hey! Don't insult boobs!"

Derfflingher sighed and rebutted, **"I wasn't. I think you're obsessed with them though, but that's not terribly important to me. Anyway, don't you have something to do?"**

Issei nodded as he stood up. He then looked at Derfflingher and asked, "Uhm…how am I supposed to bring you to school?"

The door cracked open and Akame added, "I could carry him."

"Gah! How long have you been there?!" Issei shouted.

Akame remained silent.

Derfflingher chimed in, **"That sounds like it could work."**

Issei sighed in frustration and picked up the sword and handed him to Akame. "I guess it's as good a solution as anything. If you don't mind I have things to do in private."

Akame closed the door.

Issei waited a moment and then said, "That includes not having you out there." He then heard quieting footsteps walking away. "Oh boy."

* * *

After that, Issei, Arturia, and Akame had breakfast with Taiga and Sakura before everyone but Arturia made their way to school.

Although, upon arriving at the school, Issei was wishing he hadn't gone.

"Issei!" Matsuda and Motohama shouted as they ran towards him and pinned him against a wall.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on?!" Issei shouted. He heard rustling nearby and gulped, asking in his head, '_Gear, Gear! How do I tell Akame not to strike?!_'

**'_Extend your pointer and ring fingers, waving your hand up and down._'**

Issei did as he was told and then turned to Matsuda and Motohama. "What the heck are you guys doing?!"

Motohama adjusted his glasses as he demanded, "We've had time to think about it, and we want to know, how'd you get a girlfriend as stupidly hot as Yuuma?"

Issei gulped in response. "Well…like I said, she asked me to be her boyfriend."

Motohama looked at Issei suspiciously. "I doubt that."

"Look, it's the truth, I swear!"

Matsuda folded his arms in disbelief. "Why would a hot girl like that ask one of us out?"

Issei gulped. '_Help me out here Gear…I can't tell them the truth that she's a fallen angel dating me just to observe me…can I?_'

**'_…Hmm…how about we go simple? You two have a lot in common and you want to see more of each other._'**

Issei sighed and then answered, "Well…we've got a lot in common and we want to see more of each other."

Matsuda and Motohama looked at each other in thought before sighing. "If you don't want to tell us that's fine, I guess that works," Motohama sighed.

Issei sighed in relief as they let off. '_Damn, this is harder than I thought._'

**'_Being the focus of hot girls has its detriments,_'** "Gear" interjected.

Issei followed behind his friends as they made their way to class.

* * *

Issei spent most of class time uncomfortable due to the sun shining down on him. '_Geez…why does the sun feel so nasty to me recently?_'

**'_Do you really want to know or are you just complaining?_'** "Gear" asked.

Issei sighed and answered, '_Well it's not like I've got anything better to do._'

**'_You're a devil now._'**

Issei raised an eyebrow. '_Derf said that too. Am I really a devil, whatever that is?_'

**'_Yes. If you don't know what it is, it's essentially the proper term for what most people call demons. Just…don't call them that to their faces. It's insulting._'**

Issei nodded slowly in understanding. '_Right…so I'm a dem-eh, devil? When did that happen?_'

**'_When that Servant, Francis, killed you. Since you died for a few minutes I wasn't able to use your senses to see what was going on. But it had something to do with that flier. Before you died you were human, a few minutes after that you were transformed into a devil._'**

Issei blinked curiously. '_Really? So did she turn me into a devil?_'

**'_No. She didn't cause it but it seems she facilitated it._'**

Issei sighed heavily. '_None of this makes any sense but whatever…_'

* * *

After class Issei made his way out towards the exit of school but was stopped by someone else.

"Yo, Mr. Emiya."

Issei turned and saw Aoko and Zelretch behind him. Gulping he asked, "Uhm…wh-what do…you guys want…?"

Zelretch grinned happily. "That's definitely the one who bought Derfflingher."

Aoko walked up to Issei and smiled.

Issei smiled back puzzled before Aoko grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away. "Heey! Leggo!"

* * *

Shortly after Issei found himself tossed against a wall. He gulped as he looked around. However, when he did, he realized where he was. "Hey…this is the old man's shop…wait, why did you guys bring me here?!"

Zelretch chuckled in amusement. "The answer to that is quite simple young man. I want you to work for me."

Issei blinked before standing up to leave. "No way."

Aoko stood in the doorway with a smirk.

Issei looked at her curiously. "You know…it seems more like you're kidnapping me than it is you're trying to hire me."

"I know it may seem that way, Issei Emiya, but I assure you we have no intention of harming you. We only want you to stay long enough to hear what we have to say," Zelretch explained.

"Couldn't you have asked a nicer way?!" Issei rightfully rebutted.

"Perhaps. But we cannot risk being discovered by other mischievous entities, so we must meet in secret. Within my shop, no magic of observation or perception can penetrate in. That, and this is simply much more entertaining."

Issei gulped and asked, "While that sounds nice and all, why am I the one you want to work here."

"Because, you are the one who bought Derfflingher. I've had that sword for the past century since finding it on Halkeginia and it has only ever spoken to me. The fact that it piped up upon your entry means there's something special about you. And the best way to find what that is would be to have you work in my shop for a few days a week."

Issei looked at Zelretch incredulously. "You just told me you want to have me work here to keep an eye on me. Shouldn't you try to keep that a secret?"

Zelretch blinked before scratching his beard. "Is that how it works?"

Aoko sighed in annoyance and folded her arms under her bust, "Yes, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to keep the fact that you're observing him like a science experiment a secret."

"Hmm…shall we start again?" Zelretch asked with an unnerving smile.

Issei blinked and then gulped.

Aoko sighed and then walked over to Issei with an apologetic smile. "Try not to take it too harshly, okay? Despite how eccentric he is he won't hurt you. It's just that you have something special, and my grandfather wants to figure out what it is, and then try to understand it."

Issei nodded in understanding as he stood up. "I think I might already know what you're talking about, just…will you kill me after finding out what it is?"

"If I need to," Zelretch said plainly.

Aoko then smashed him over the head with a folding chair. She then sighed in exasperation and added with another apologetic smile, "Don't worry. He won't. We just want to make sure that it isn't dangerous, that's all."

Zelretch weakly reached up a hand and mumbled, "But we do need to be sure-"

Aoko lifted up the folding chair and slammed it down on his head again, all while smiling.

Issei gulped and thought, '_These people are going to kill me._'

* * *

After cleaning up the mess, Zelretch and Aoko asked Issei to explain what it is he had.

Zelretch scratched his beard in thought. "I see. Boosted Gear. Interesting. The only other bearer I met was Abraxas Bael."

Issei looked at him surprised. "You knew Abraxas Bael?"

Zelretch looked up at Issei intrigued. "You know that name? Interesting indeed. I'd say you working here would be for the best, I can help you learn how to control Boosted Gear, as well as how to communicate with Ddraig."

Issei blinked curiously. "Ddraig?"

Zelretch nodded. "Yes. Boosted Gear was created by sealing the soul of the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig inside of it."

Issei raised an eyebrow and then thought, '_So is that who you are?_'

**'_That old man babbles too much. But yes, I am Ddraig._'**

'_So then why did you lie and tell me your name was Gear?_'

**'_I simply did not feel it was time to tell you my identity yet, but since Seltsam already spat it out that point is mute._'**

"Are you communicating with him now?" Zelretch asked.

Issei looked at him confused for a moment but then nodded.

"Ah, so you are already aware of his existence. I must say, you are quite the surprising one, Issei Emiya. Yes, I believe you working here would be most advantageous."

Issei nodded in confusion and asked, "What would I be doing…?"

Aoko answered, "Just helping in general. Moving boxes, putting away new items, working in the back, and working the register if neither I nor gramps can do it."

Issei rubbed his chin in thought and then nodded in understanding. "How much would I get paid?"

Zelretch began to answer but Aoko punched him down and said, "You'll start off earning what you work, but after a while it should level out into something standard."

Issei nodded in understanding. "I guess there are worse things I could do."

Aoko smiled happily. "Good to hear."

Issei nodded with a small blush. '_She's so pretty._'

Ddraig just chuckled in amusement.

* * *

Immediately following that Issei was outfitted with an apron, which only he and Aoko wear, Aoko's being blue while Issei's is red, before given his first set of tasks. The first of which was to reorganize a group of boxes in the back room.

He looked at the back room in awe. "This room is…bigger than the whole mall."

Zelretch came up behind him and chuckled proudly. "Oh hoh hoh, I see you are astonished by this dimension I created. Well, you should be. There is not a mage alive in this, nor any other, world that can match it, my magic, Kaleidoscope. Look at it! You can make any dimension or go to any dimension with this magic, any type that your heart desires! But I doubt you can do something like I can, Issei. This is the most incredible type of power I wield! Heh, heh, heh, I mean, I am so awesome that if Merlin that dope were still alive he would beg for me to teach him my magic. I would because he is not at my level of power. My level is beyond anyone, Issei, anyone. You may one day, may, but probably not because I am awesome. I am amazing. I am awe inspiring. I am-!"

Zelretch paused and felt a tingle up his spine as Ddraig remarked, **'_An idiot._'**

Zelretch twitched and grumbled, "I feel like I have been slighted."

Aoko sighed in annoyance. "Probably because you're an overconfident fool."

Ddraig then clarified, **'_What he's talking about is one of the five most powerful magics in the world. The Second Magic, Kaleidoscope. It allows him to travel to any alternate dimension like this one and create small pocket dimensions. Though the correct term for pocket dimension is Reality Marble, so just keep that in mind._'**

'_R-right…_' Issei responded in disbelief as he laughed uneasily at Zelretch's speech. Sighing, he then turned his attention back to the room. "So…what exactly am I doing?"

Aoko patted his back and said happily, "Don't worry, we won't be having you organize the whole thing. There's just a small section where things are getting a little cluttered. I'll show you what I'm talking about."

Issei nodded in agreement as Aoko led him to where she mentioned.

* * *

Issei found the task surprisingly simple, if physically exhausting.

After working with Aoko and Zelretch for a few hours, only doing that sorting, he was told it was time to close up.

As he entered the front of the shop and removed his apron, Issei said, "That went by swiftly, though I'm pretty sore."

Aoko nodded. "You don't really look like the type who's used to heavy lifting. It's not surprising."

Issei felt a pain in his chest. '_Crap…now she thinks I'm weak._' Coughing into his hand he said, "Ah, well, these boxes were just…exceptionally heavy. Stuff like that's usually no issue…eheheh…"

Aoko snickered at him slyly. "Is that so? Well we'll be counting on your help in the future tough guy."

Issei nodded in return and then asked, "So when will I be coming in from now on?"

Zelretch scratched his chin in thought but Aoko slammed his head into a wall before he could say anything and interjected, "I'd say three days a week after school and one weekend day for another hour or two should do it."

Issei nodded in agreement and ran out the door.

Zelretch asked strained, "Why…did you do that…?"

Aoko argued, "You would've said something stupid."

Zelretch merely twitched weakly.

* * *

Issei made his way home when Akame dropped down to walk beside him. "Oh, Akame. Need something?"

"A question," she said plainly.

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

"Why did you agree to their proposal to work there?"

Issei scratched his head in thought. "I don't know. They don't seem like bad people to me. A little on the crazy side but not bad."

Akame looked at Issei curiously and then smiled. "I am glad you are able to see the good in people. Lord Abraxas was never able to see that."

Issei frowned in thought. "Hey, Akame."

"Yes?"

"What was he like? Abraxas?"

Akame put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Lord Abraxas was powerful, strong-willed, and deeply protective of everyone around him."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Sounds like a pretty cool guy."

Akame then frowned and added, "But he was also very quiet, withdrawn, and merciless. While he was protective of those he considered allies, those he considered enemies received no mercy. He easily killed many people whom he considered dangers to those he cared about. He also did not like politicians."

Issei sweat-dropped in concern. '_Geez…he sounds…absolutely peachy…_'

Ddraig interjected. **'_If you knew half the shit that happened to him you wouldn't blame him all that much._'**

Issei nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, Akame stopped and turned to a nearby direction.

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

Akame narrowed her eyes and turned to Issei. "I'm sensing several strong Stray Devils nearby. Shall I eliminate them, Lord Issei?"

Issei scratched his head in thought. "Well…can you tell what they're doing?"

Akame turned to the direction she sensed the Strays and narrowed her eyes. "I believe they are merely feeding."

Issei put up a hand and deadpanned, "For my own sanity don't tell me on what."

"As you wish."

"Do you think they'll kill anyone?"

"It is highly likely that they will."

Issei sighed heavily. "Crap…okay. Get rid of them."

Akame bowed and then disappeared into the foliage.

Issei sighed as he continued walking.

* * *

After a short time he looked around and hummed to himself. "This is…the place where Yuuma…or was it Raynare…revealed herself. Man…come to think of it…I haven't seen her since then…"

"Perhaps that's for the best."

Issei turned in shock as he looked behind him to see a man with short black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with matching ascot, black pants and shoes with a matching fedora standing nearby. He tensed and demanded, "Wh-who are you!?"

The man smirked and said, "Who I am is of no consequence to you. All you need to do…" the man paused as a long blue lance made of light formed in his hands before he said, "…is die."

Issei's eyes widened as the man chucked the lance at him. Issei dove to the side and activated his Mangekyo, the black aura forming around his body instantly. "I won't lose that easily pal." '_Damn…I got such a boost from Boosted Gear before. Ddraig, how do I activate it?!_'

**'_Slam your fists together and shout its name. As long as you have the feeling right it should work,_'** Ddraig explained.

Issei nodded and slammed his fists together and shouted, "Boosted Gear!"

The coated man looked at Issei puzzled for a moment before chuckling. "Was that supposed to scare me?"

Issei hissed and said, '_Dammit, it didn't work!_'

**'_That's how Abraxas usually activated it. I suppose you've only got one choice now: run!_'**

Issei snarled and jumped to the side as the man threw more spears at him, one managing to graze his right bicep. Issei hissed in pain as he felt the burn from the strike. "Dammit! That hurts."

"Heh, heh. Burns, doesn't it? Light Spears are like acid to your kind. If you just stay still, I'll make this as painless as possible, devil."

Issei narrowed his eyes and asked, "You're…a fallen angel, aren't you?"

"Hmph, you're not as stupid as you look. If you must know, yes, I am a fallen angel. My name is Dohnaseek. Hopefully you'll remember it as I purify your wretched hide." Dohnaseek reared back and threw another spear as Issei ran to retreat, the spear smashing straight through Issei's Susano'o aura and piercing straight through his lower back and abdomen.

Issei coughed up blood as he tumbled down the nearby steps after being struck. He gripped the gaping wound in his body as blood poured out. "Shit…this sucks. At least last time…I was killed by a hot babe."

Dohnaseek sauntered towards Issei casually. "You know, normally you should've passed out by now. The fact that you're still able to not only talk but stand proves you're far stronger than Raynare thought. She was a fool for letting you live."

Issei's eyes widened as he registered Dohnaseek's words. "R-Raynare? You know her?!"

Dohnaseek raised an eyebrow and smirked maniacally. "Of course. Though I believe she's a fool. Now, just do us all a favor and die."

Issei strained to get up and run as Dohnaseek prepared another spear.

However, before he could fire a red ball of energy flew in from nowhere and hit right where Dohnaseek was standing, the blast sending Issei tumbling further down the steps into a nearby park.

"You're not very bright to attack one of my adorable servants, fallen one," a new voice chided Dohnaseek.

One of Dohnaseek's black wings receded back into his coat as he sneered at the source of the voice.

* * *

Issei groaned as he stood up, blood still dripping from his wound. "Dammit…what the hell was that explosion?" As he limped along he muttered. "Crap…I've…gotta find a hospital…somewhere to heal up these wounds…"

As he limped he heard a metallic rattle nearby and turned to see an attractive, young-looking woman with short blonde hair, several bangs framing her face along with a single cowlick atop her head, deep red eyes and fair skin wearing a white, long-sleeved turtleneck that did little to hide her considerable bust, a shin-length, dark purple skirt, black stockings and flat-bottom black shoes standing next to a swing set, looking at him in horror.

Issei widened his eyes and reached out a blood-soaked hand. "P-please…help me."

The woman looked at him with a terrified face, backing away shaking her head.

However, her demeanor changed when Issei coughed blood onto the ground.

The woman's body froze up and her head slumped over.

Issei looked at her confused, his eyes widening when her head picked up and she looked at him, her deep red eyes glowing a bright gold. The woman began to slowly walk towards Issei, who by that point was too injured by Dohnaseek's Light Spear, had lost too much, and was too disoriented to flee as the woman approached him and bit down on his neck. Issei's eyes went wide with pain as he felt pointed fangs dig into his skin, the collective shock of everything that had happened causing him to pass out.

As he fell to the ground the woman looked at him puzzled before her eyes turned to their normal red. Her eyes then widened in fear as she looked at Issei with the bite marks in his neck. Putting a hand to her chin and seeing blood on her fingers she immediately ran off.

A few moments later and several figures stood over Issei, with the one who had confronted Dohnaseek saying, "So this is where you ended up. You certainly got a good beating. Fufu, but I believe we can solve that."

* * *

Issei awoke sometime later to find himself in his bed as usual. However, he noticed that he felt completely exhausted. As he tried to awaken, in addition to getting the pain in his head to stop, he remembered last night's events and suddenly sat up in a rush. "Wh-what happened!?" He looked around curiously and realized he seemed to be in his bed, as per normal. Except for one thing he noticed when he looked down. Blinking curiously he wondered aloud, "Uhm…why the hell am I naked?"

"Mmm…"

Issei turned to the side perplexed as he heard a sleepy moan next to him. Gulping he lifted the comforter up some and his eyes widened as he jumped back in shock at who was next to him, resulting in him hitting the floor. "Whoa!"

The person lying next to him woke up drowsily, revealing herself to be an equally naked Rias Gremory.

Issei pointed in shock and confusion. "Wh-wh-what are you doing in my bed?! In my house!?"

The beautiful redhead smiled at Issei as she sat up, making no motion to hide her body, causing Issei to see far more than he ever thought he would, and said, "Good morning."

Issei blinked curiously as blood dripped from his nose and then turned away. "Sh-shouldn't you cover up? I…I can see your…your stuff."

Rias giggled in amusement and asked, "Want to get a better view?"

Issei looked at her dumbfounded. '_N-no way…real girls don't say that…_' He pinched his cheek in confusion and grunted in pain.

Rias picked up a knee to rest her head against and said, "Oh, don't worry. This is all completely real. And if you're worried, we didn't do anything last night."

"Great…" Issei responded weakly. '_What the hell am I saying?! That's not fucking great!_'

Rias looked at Issei in amusement. "Your name is Issei Emiya, correct? I like that name, I'll let you keep it."

Issei looked at Rias confused and then retorted, "My name _is_ Issei, you can't just say you'll let me keep it! You say that like you have the authority to change it!"

Rias looked at him surprised and confused before smirking. "Oh, but I do. I'm your master now."

Issei looked at Rias confused and then stood up angrily. "You're not my damn master! I'm my own person!"

Rias looked at Issei with a slightly reddened complexion.

Issei blinked and then looked down, turning a shade of red as deep as Rias' hair as he sat down swiftly to cover himself.

At that moment Issei's door burst open as Arturia walked. "Issei, what's happening!?"

Rias and Arturia noticed each other and Rias waved with a smile, "Well hello there."

Arturia glared and dashed forward, her casual clothes vanishing and being replaced with her armor as her invisible sword formed in her hands.

Rias looked at her surprised before she ducked under the swing of her blade. "You're quite skilled with that sword." Rias then stopped and put her hands up.

Behind her, Akame stood with the tip of her blade pressed against Rias' back. "Don't move. If this blade so much as nicks you you'll die."

Rias sighed in amusement. "Very well. I give."

Issei sat, still holding his hand over his nose, one to cover a more private spot.

Arturia turned to Issei and looked at him incredulously.

Akame then looked from Rias to Issei, noticed that both were naked, and then sheathed her sword.

Arturia looked at her confused.

Akame stood calmly and then said, "It is obvious Lord Issei was having sexual relations with this devil lady, Saber. I believe there is no cause for alarm."

Issei looked at Akame in complete shock and confusion, as did the others.

Akame looked around at their puzzled faces. "What? Lord Abraxas did that quite often. I figured Lord Issei was doing the same. Though Lord Abraxas often invited me for threesomes." She then turned to Issei with a slightly annoyed expression. "Why did you not invite me for a threesome Lord Issei?"

Issei suddenly felt like shattering. '_ABRAXAS YOU BASTARD! How I wish I could be you!_'

Ddraig sighed in exasperation.

Arturia then noticed Issei crying and sighed heavily. "If I may ask such a foolish question, why are you crying?"

Issei shouted mournfully, "Because I could already have lost my virginity!"

Ddraig then remarked, **'_I highly advise you to not follow the train of thought you're on._'**

Issei merely wept silently.

Rias turned to Arturia and asked sweetly, "May I put my arms down now?"

Arturia sighed in annoyance as her clothes returned to normal. "Do as you wish. However I still require an explanation."

Issei looked at her worriedly and said, "Don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on either!"

Taiga's voice then rang through as she shouted, "Issei! What's going on in there!?"

Issei's blood ran cold as he looked at Rias and said, "I don't care what it is but put some clothes on!" He then looked off to the side and sighed. "I have truly hit a new low…begging a hot babe to put clothes on…" He felt the tip of a blade lightly poke against his head. "I'm sorry."

The blade then vanished.

Rias snapped her fingers and a red magic circle appeared at her feet and floated up her body. As it dissipated she was wearing her Kuoh uniform.

Issei meanwhile rummaged through his things and hastily put on his own uniform.

Taiga then walked up to the doorway to his room annoyed and looked and saw the three girls, specifically Rias. She fumed and then shouted, "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Another one!? Young man, you are in serious trouble!"

Rias turned and asked politely, "Are you Issei's mother?"

Taiga gaped in shock.

'_Crap…now she's pissed,_' Issei thought.

Taiga chuckled maniacally and asked, "Are…are you…calling me…old…?"

Rias tilted her head in confusion. "Are you _not_ Issei's mother?"

Sakura then walked up to the doorway and asked, "Sensei, what's going on?" She then saw Rias standing in the room and widened her eyes. "Gremory-Senpai!"

Issei gulped and thought in fear, '_I never believed having so many pretty girls in my room could feel so…dangerous._'

**'_You should've been there when Najenda first discovered Abraxas having a threesome with Sheele and Akame. Turns out even a super devil has a limit on how much force their testicles can withstand,_'** Ddraig interjected.

Issei answered with a sickened complexion, '_…You're not helping…_'

**'_Who said I was trying to?_'**

* * *

Breakfast was yet again tense as Issei sat on one end of the table, Sakura on the other end, and then Taiga on one of the long sides with Arturia, Rias, and Akame on the other long side.

Taiga sat silently with her arms folded, a single finger tapping away in annoyance, before snapping her eyes open in a scowl, causing even Arturia to flinch in fear.

'_This woman's gaze is more terrifying than facing an Earth Dragon,_' Arturia thought as she gulped.

Taiga then pointed straight at Rias and demanded, "What were you doing in Issei's room?"

Rias smiled happily, her eyes momentarily flashing red with energy, as she said, "I am merely a friend who has come to visit."

Taiga narrowed her eyes incredulously.

Arturia gulped again and thought, '_Ms. Taiga must have met Cera, a gaze like that can only come from a Geass._'

Rias frowned in confusion.

Taiga sighed and responded, "I'll let this slide for now." She then turned to Issei. "Although it seems I can't trust you for a minute."

Issei cried waterfall tears to himself. '_Dammit…this sucks. I'm getting punished for having sex with a hot chick that I didn't even get to have sex with. Fuck me…_'

* * *

After eating breakfast and preparing to leave, Issei was stopped when both Akame and Arturia grabbed him by the arms. He turned to them and noticed their stern expressions.

Arturia began, "Akame told me what happened last night. About how you nearly died from getting attacked."

Rias looked at Arturia proudly and added, "I'm the one who saved him, so you should be a little more thankful, Heroic Spirit."

Issei and the others turned to her in surprise.

Rias smirked and asked, "Do you truly believe that something like the Holy Grail War would go unnoticed by us devils?"

Issei sighed and responded with a weak smile, "I guess it makes sense."

Arturia sighed as well and then looked at Issei. "My point is this. Leaving you alone and unattended for even a short moment has proven disastrous multiple times. I can only see one solution for this."

Issei looked at her puzzled and asked, "What is it?"

Arturia answered plainly, "Akame and I shall begin attending your school with you."

Issei fell to the floor before standing up and arguing, "No-way!"

Arturia twitched an eyebrow and demanded, "And why not?!"

"Well first, aren't you the one who scolded me for revealing your existence to Fuji-nee and Sakura?! What would showing up at school do to that?! Second, wouldn't that pose a big danger to the other students?!"

Arturia narrowed her eyes. "That may be true, but each time you have been left unguarded, either here or out in public, you have been endangered or attacked. If both Akame and I are present at school around you, then it is at least possible for one of us to be near you at all times."

Akame nodded in agreement.

Issei turned to Rias and asked, "You can't seriously think this is a good idea. I mean…there's something you can say to argue against them, isn't there?"

Rias shook her head with a smile and answered, "I think it's a great idea. I'll talk to my father about getting uniforms for you as soon as possible."

"Gah!" Issei gasped in shock.

Rias smiled sweetly and said to the two, "In the meantime, you can stay here Heroic Spirit, and you can stay in the shadows, fallen angel."

Issei blinked and then asked, "Wait…who's a fallen angel?"

Rias looked at Issei confused and then shook her head. "Not important, I can explain it later. For now, you and I need to get to school."

Issei blinked in confusion. "Wait, does that mean…we'll be walking there together?"

Rias smirked and rebutted, "We _are_ going there from the same location, aren't we? Walking together only makes sense."

Issei smiled brightly before nodding excitedly as he ran up to walk beside her as Arturia sighed in exasperation and Akame disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

As they walked to school, Issei managed to partially get over his giddiness and asked, "Uhm…you said you were my master back there…right?"

"I did," Rias answered plainly.

"What do you mean?"

Rias turned to him curiously and then smirked. "Simple. Do you remember when Lancer, I believe she revealed her true identity as Francis, killed you?"

Issei scratched his head in thought and then nodded. "Sorta…I kinda blacked out when that happened though."

"Well, that's when I reincarnated you as a devil, one of my servants."

Issei sighed in frustration. "I didn't understand a bit of what you just said."

Rias chuckled in amusement. "You will. Soon enough."

As they walked, Issei looked down a side street and widened his eyes as he saw the blonde woman from the other night looking at him. Instinctively covering his neck he ran to catch up with Rias.

* * *

Whatever thoughts Issei previously had about his becoming a devil were washed away as he and Rias walked onto the school grounds.

Instantly, murmurings began forming from the other students in the area.

"What's Miss Gremory doing with _him_?" one student chided.

"Ew, what's one of the Perverted Trio doing around Lady Rias?" another sneered.

"Aw man, that bastard. Wish I knew what happened to cause this," a third, male, student interjected.

Murmurs such as those were occurring all over the place as the two walked towards the school building.

Issei was simultaneously thrilled with positive attention as well as insulted by all the grumblings. '_Yeah, screw you too guys._'

* * *

Eventually Issei arrived in class and sighed as he sat down. However, his day was only getting started as his desk was immediately converged on by Matsuda and Motohama.

"Alright Issei, spill it!" Matsuda demanded.

"First you reveal you're going out with Yuuma, and now you show up walking to school with _the_ Rias Gremory?" Motohama questioned.

Issei began to sweat heavily. '_Oh boy…_' He then raised an eyebrow and said, "It's, ah, not what you think. We uh…just so happened to enter the gates at the same time."

Motohama and Matsuda stared at Issei with scrutiny for several seconds.

Eventually they sighed and changed the subject as Matsuda sat down. "Yo, Issei. You were supposed to show up at my house last night for a porn-o-thon, what happened?"

Issei nodded in return. "Sorry, I kinda…got a new job. It was a sort of…all of a sudden thing."

Motohama and Matsuda looked at each other curiously and then to Issei.

As Motohama adjusted his glasses he asked, "What is it?"

Issei shrugged. "Nothing much really, just helping out with an old man's shop in town."

Matsuda scratched his head in confusion. "Really? Man, that's not very exciting."

"Nope, sure isn't," Issei answered swiftly, failing to mention Aoko.

Soon the school bell rang and everyone sat in their seats as Taiga entered the room and began the first lesson for the day.

* * *

As lunch break rolled around, Issei prepared to get up and leave when he heard most of the class erupt in collective gasps. Looking around he couldn't find out why until he saw who had walked into class.

A girl with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and long, waist-length, blonde hair and an impressive bust, larger than Akame's but smaller than Rias', wearing the female Kuoh uniform minus the shoulder cape.

Issei looked at the girl in awe as she entered the class and looked around. "Whoa…who the heck is that?"

Motohama adjusted his glasses, which fogged up as he looked at the girl, and said, "Yumi Kiba. The White Princess of Kuoh. Measurements: Ninety-five, fifty-seven, eighty-eight."

Issei watched as the girl looked around the class for someone. '_Wow…she's so cute…_'

**'_Heh, you'll fall for just about any girl, won't you?_'** Ddraig tease.

'_Th-that's not true…entirely…_'

After a few moments of looking around Yumi smiled as she saw the person she was looking for and walked over to the back corner of the classroom.

Issei gulped as she walked straight up to him.

"Tell me, your name is Issei Emiya, correct?" Yumi asked.

Issei nodded in return. "Er, y-yes."

Yumi nodded with a smile. "Would you come with me?"

Issei nodded dumbly as he followed her out of the classroom.

Matsuda and Motohama, meanwhile, gaped in shock as they walked out.

* * *

As Yumi led him to some destination he did not know, Issei asked, "So uh…where are we heading…?"

"To the clubroom," Yumi answered plainly.

Issei blinked curiously and asked, "Clubroom?"

Yumi turned back to him and nodded with a smile. "Yes. The Occult Research Club."

Issei gulped and thought, '_I don't get the feeling this will end well._'

Ddraig added, **'_It could. But then again, you could get torn to pieces by man-eating trolls._'**

Issei began to sweat heavily in fear.

* * *

Soon the two arrived at the old school building on the edge of the school grounds.

Issei looked around and asked, "What are we doing here?"

"This is where the Occult Research Club's room is," Yumi explained as she walked through a set of double wooden doors.

Issei gulped and walked inside, following after her.

* * *

After walking through a series of surprisingly complex hallways, and passing a strange doorway with caution tape on it, they arrived at the end of a long hallway with a pair of shiny wooden doors at the end.

Yumi stood off to the side and opened one of the doors, motioning Issei inside.

He walked inside apprehensively before his eyes widened.

It was a large room with little on the back wall where the doors sat, a small number of windows on the left wall with the curtains drawn, several simple paintings on the far wall, and multiple more paintings on the right wall with a door in the far corner, along with a large, red rug on which a wide table and large chair at the back wall of the room and an elliptical red table with two couches on either side of it sat.

His attention was drawn from the furniture to who sat on them.

On the left side couch in the center of the room sat a petite girl who appeared to be around fifteen, with short white hair with two slightly longer bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs around her forehead, while the back was in a short bob cut, hazel eyes, a black, cat-shaped clip on both sides of her hair, and who wore the Kuoh Academy uniform, the variant without the shoulder-cape.

Issei blinked in curiosity as the girl looked at him with an emotionless gaze.

Standing gracefully on the right side of the desk was a young woman the same age as Rias with long black hair tied in a ponytail that still managed to reach her ankles that had two long antennae sticking out and sloping backwards along with violet eyes and a bust even larger than Rias' own.

And finally, sitting at the large desk was Rias herself.

Rias smiled as Yumi sat on the couch opposite the white-haired girl.

Rias greeted Issei as he walked up towards the group, "Welcome. It's about time you got here."

Issei gulped and asked, "So uh…what's going on…?"

Rias chuckled and eased, "You don't need to be worried, I am simply introducing you to the rest of my peerage." She motioned to the dark-haired woman next to her and said, "Akeno Himejima."

The dark-haired woman bowed lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Issei nodded dumbly. "Y-yeah…"

Akeno giggled sweetly in amusement.

Rias then motioned to the white-haired girl and said, "This is Koneko Toujou."

Koneko nodded lightly.

Issei frowned in thought. '_She's like a flat version of Akame._'

Koneko narrowed her eyes.

Issei flinched. '_She can't hear my thoughts can she?_'

**'_It's probably pretty evident what you're thinking,_'** Ddraig remarked.

'_Yeah…probably…_'

Rias then looked at Yumi and said, "You've already met Yumi Kiba."

Issei nodded in agreement.

Rias smiled and stood up before walking around the front of the desk. She leaned back against the desk and said plainly. "Every one of us is a devil."

At that moment Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi sprouted large, black, bat-like wings.

Issei stumbled forward as the same objects sprouted from his own back. "Wh-what the hell?!"

Rias smirked as everyone's wings receded. "Now, do you understand it a little better, what I was talking about?"

Issei scratched his head in thought. "Not really. I'm still pretty confused at how I'm your servant or anything."

Rias nodded in understanding. "Very well. You _were_ human. However, that Heroic Spirit killed you. I reincarnated you as a devil using my own power, and in return for that you are my servant."

Issei frowned in thought. "So I'm your slave now?"

Rias looked at him thoughtfully and then shrugged. "I suppose if you want to look at it that way."

"Well I'm your servant…except I'm not getting paid. Isn't that what a slave is?"

Rias looked at him slightly perplexed.

Akeno giggled in amusement. "I think he got you Prez."

Rias sighed and then rebutted, "I suppose you can see it that way, but I assure you that it doesn't work quite like that."

Issei scratched his cheek in response. "Okay…if you say so."

"Now, there are a few things I'll need to explain for you to truly understand your current situation. The first of those subjects, is the Great War."

Issei blinked curiously. "The Great War?"

Rias nodded and explained, "The Great War is a war that happened between the angels, fallen angels, and devils which ended roughly one thousand years ago. The cause of the war, and how long it actually lasted have been lost to history."

Ddraig interjected into Issei's head, **'_It's because the fallen angels and the devils were fighting over territory and causing destruction in the human world, so the angels stepped in to stop things and just made them worse._'**

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, '_How would you know that?_'

**'_I've been around since before the war started. That's how._'**

Issei narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Is something wrong, Issei?" Rias asked.

Issei looked at her surprised. "Uhm, what? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Rias frowned in thought and then asked, "Are you already aware of your Sacred Gear?"

Issei thought for a moment and then nodded. "Y-…yes, I am."

Rias nodded in understanding. "That simplifies things a little. Meaning I don't need to go into an explanation of what they are."

Issei nodded in agreement.

**'_Oy, try to keep your reactions to me at a minimum, she probably saw your expression change as we spoke,_'** Ddraig cautioned.

'_R-right,_' Issei responded uneasily as he attempted to keep his expression placid.

"Now, the last thing to explain are the Evil Pieces. But that can wait until later. The most important thing now is begin getting you integrated into devil society. Your first task will be to distribute these." Rias patted a pile of pamphlets on her desk beside her.

Issei walked over and picked one up, asking, "What are these?"

"Summoning pamphlets. These pamphlets respond to a person's will. If they desire something and want help from a devil to get it, a devil will get summoned through the pamphlet to where they are. The next part is that the devil will do something for the human on the other end, and in return, the human gives some sort of payment. It can be money, items, or even services of their own."

Issei looked at the piece of paper in surprise. "Wow, it can do all that?" He then narrowed his eyes. "Wait…this looks like…"

"It looks familiar? You've probably seen it before in mailboxes and other places. Now, normally a familiar would handle the job of handing out the pamphlets, but since you're the newest devil it will instead be your job to do this for a while."

Issei looked at her in confusion and then asked, "So I'm doing a familiar's work?"

Rias laughed in light amusement and put a hand on his cheek. "Only for a little while. It's an exercise in humility, so that you don't start seeing your familiar as a slave rather than family."

Issei blushed as he felt her hand on his cheek and nodded in understanding.

Rias stood up straight and handed him the stack of pamphlets. "Good," she chirped, "now all you have to do is go and pass these around to the people who would make use of them."

Issei looked at the pamphlets in confusion and asked, "How would I do that?"

Rias handed him an object resembling a cellphone. "It shows a simulated map of the city, with blinking dots representing people whose greed is powerful enough to warrant one of our pamphlets."

"Greed?" Issei asked.

Rias nodded in return. "Yes. It's a little complicated, but the simple version is that a greedier person is more likely to use the pamphlets and take the risks that come with forming a contract with a devil than someone with less greed."

Issei nodded in puzzled understanding. "Though…aside from this…what's the point of it all?"

Rias nodded in understanding of his question. "That too is quite simple. As you perform more tasks you will begin to gain more contracts with more and more humans. The more contracts you form, and the more fame you are able to gain in other areas, your rank will begin to rise. Right now you are a low-class, reincarnated devil. Over time your rank will slowly begin to rise. And if you do enough, you could one day reach the rank of a high-class devil. Which would allow you to obtain your own peerage."

Issei blinked and then looked around. "Wait…you mean my own peerage as in…servants like everyone else here is to you?"

"Yes," Rias said simply.

Issei's eyes widened as he asked, "I can make the peerage whoever I want?"

"Yes."

"Meaning it can be all girls?"

"If you want."

"And they have to do whatever I say?"

"To a point."

Issei's face widened in a massive grin as he shouted, "Yeah! I'm going to get my own harem!"

Rias and the others blinked in curiosity before Rias put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Yes, I suppose if that's your goal you can attain it."

"Alright!"

* * *

He then left the old school building and made his way out into the city, returning to his home long enough to grab a bicycle, but not long enough to get questioned by Arturia, and begin distributing the pamphlets.

As he rode he heard a familiar voice say, "Hello, Issei."

Issei stopped and looked to the side, seeing Raynare, in her Yuuma disguise, walk up to him. "Y-Yuuma!"

Raynare sighed as she approached him. "I already told you, my real name is Raynare," she responded with a false pout. Though she looked like her Yuuma disguise she still acted like herself.

Issei gulped as she approached.

Raynare looked at him puzzled and then snickered in amusement. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you, I was just bored and decided to see if you could entertain me."

Issei frowned and then shouted, "Yeah, well that friend of yours Dohnaseek tried to kill me."

Raynare raised an eyebrow. "He did? I suppose I'll have to have a talk with him then. Sorry about that, will this make it better?" She then leaned in and kissed Issei on the cheek.

His face turned bright red and steam practically shot out of his nose and he nodded emphatically. "Yeah, yeah!"

Raynare put a hand to her chin in amusement. She then looked over Issei and his bike and asked, "So what is it you're doing?"

Issei frowned and said, "Ah, well…I can't tell you."

Raynare smirked and asked, "Doing a task for your master?"

Issei widened his eyes and looked at her.

"I've known you're a devil the whole time, Issei."

"O-oh…"

Nodding, Raynare asked, "Now, how about we try that again? What are you doing?"

Issei nodded and pointed to the pamphlets in his basket.

Raynare picked one up and raised an eyebrow. "So that's what these look like? Interesting. Want some help?"

Issei turned to her surprised. "R-really?"

Raynare sat on the back of his bike and nodded. "I don't mind. If a few more humans sin while you amuse me, it's an equal tradeoff."

Issei blinked and asked, "Amuse you?"

"Yes, I was bored, I sensed that you were out here and decided to see if you could provide me some amusement."

Issei sighed in disappointment. "So you only came to me because you're bored?"

Raynare wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breasts against his back, and said, "Aww, don't think about it like that. Think about it like this: you're the first person I thought of to do something fun with."

"Yeah…that does sound better," Issei said dreamily as Raynare's luscious boobs pressed into his back.

After regaining his sense of motion after becoming lightheaded, Issei began his trek around the city handing out pamphlets, Raynare being the one to actually put them in the peoples' mailboxes as they arrived.

* * *

Issei and Raynare spent another hour or so giving out the pamphlets to different people, as they did, Issei decided to try and get to know Raynare rather than "Yuuma."

"Uhm…Raynare…?" he asked apprehensively.

"Hmm…?" she hummed as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Do you…and I mean you, not Yuuma, have any real hobbies?"

Raynare sat up some and chuckled. "Oh? What's this? Trying to get to know the enemy?"

Issei groaned in annoyance. "No, I don't, or, don't want to, consider you an enemy. You're still my girlfriend…right?"

Raynare looked at him confused and somewhat surprised. "If you still want to call me that, then I don't mind."

"Well…I don't want you to be an enemy, that Dohnaseek guy is a jerk, but even you didn't know he went after me, did you?"

"No," Raynare answered plainly.

"Well then, if you're not going to try and kill me, I'd like to get to know who you really are, not the fake person you pretended to be on our first date."

Raynare sat quietly for a moment before saying lowly, "…I see…"

"So…do you have any hobbies?"

Raynare remained silent for a moment before tightening a fist and putting a foot on the ground.

Issei stopped and turned back as she hopped off. "H-hey! What's wrong?"

Raynare turned to him with a light smile. "Sorry, I've just remembered something I need to do, but tonight was fun." She smiled once more before her wings spread out and she took off into the air.

Issei sighed as she flew away. "Dammit…what'd I do now…?"

As Raynare flew away, she grit her teeth angrily.

* * *

After a while Issei managed to return to the Occult Research Club and said with a sigh, "Finished."

Rias put down a book she was reading and nodded happily. "Good to hear." She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Issei looked at her puzzled and shook his head vigorously, putting a smile on. "No, I'm just tired."

Rias nodded as she stood up. "Well hopefully you aren't too tired, you've got a chance to make you're first contract."

Issei widened his eyes in surprise. "What?! Really?!"

Rias nodded in agreement. "Yes you do. Two of Koneko's requests overlapped, so one of her clients is open. Ready to take the job in her place?"

Issei pumped a fist and shouted, "Hell yeah!"

Rias chuckled in amusement. "Good to hear." She turned to Akeno and said, "Get the transportation circle ready."

Akeno nodded as she turned around and raised a hand.

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, "Transportation circle?"

Rias explained, "We devils have unique forms of magic human mages don't have. One example are special magic circles that can transport a person from one location to another almost instantly."

"Wow, seriously? That's cool!"

Rias nodded in agreement. "It's just sort of a normal thing for us though."

Akeno turned and said, "Alright, the transportation circle is ready."

Rias nodded and motioned to it, saying to Issei, "Go ahead and step onto the circle."

Issei nodded in agreement and stepped on the circle.

"Now, this will teleport you straight to the client."

Issei nodded in understanding as the circle lit up around him and his vision was flooded with light.

* * *

When the light died down, Issei looked around and twitched an eyebrow. He found himself on a random street he knew nothing about, looking around. "Seriously? Is the client supposed to be here?"

**'_I happened to remember the address when Akeno was looking at it, so just go where I tell you to. We'll let the busty redhead know her blunder later,_'** Ddraig eased.

Issei sighed heavily as he went where Ddraig told him to.

* * *

A short time later he found himself at an apartment complex standing in front of a seemingly normal apartment. He knocked on the door to get the occupant's attention.

After a moment the door cracked open and a tall, thin-built man with long, messy black hair, narrow dark eyes, square glasses, and wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans looked out. "Who are you?" he asked.

Issei scratched his cheek and said weakly, "The, uh, devil you requested."

The man raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes, asking, "What kind of devil uses the doorbell."

"I had to get here on my own," Issei explained.

"What about the magic circle?"

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "It sent me to the wrong spot."

"How do I know you're not an exorcist?"

Issei looked around and allowed his wings to pop out. "There, believe me now?"

The man sighed and fully opened the door, allowing Issei to walk in.

As he did, Issei gaped. "Wow…that's a lot of manga…"

The man nodded in agreement. "Yes, I've collected it all over my years."

Issei looked around and then said in shock, "Whoa! You've got every volume of Dragon Ball!"

The man smirked proudly. "Yeah, it's something I particularly like."

"Who's your favorite character? Mine's Goku!"

The man huffed in response. "That's everyone's favorite character. I myself prefer others."

"Like who?"

"None of your business. So you're the devil they sent here?"

Issei nodded in agreement. "Yeah. So uh…what's your name?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Morisawa. Care to explain why they sent a guy instead of Koneko?"

Issei flopped down on the floor and sighed. "Because two people requested her at the same time."

"I see."

Issei looked around and asked, "So…what do you usually have Koneko do when she's here?"

Morisawa reached into a drawer and pulled out a uniform, a white sailor uniform with a blue collar, yellow ribbon, and matching pleated skirt with a green jacket. "I have her wear this and we play Rescue."

Issei looked at Morisawa in disbelief. "You have her…hold you…?"

"Of course. She's got extreme strength so it's nothing."

Issei sighed but then noticed the outfit. "Hey, that's Yuuki Nagato's uniform, isn't it?"

Morisawa looked at Issei surprised. "Oh, so you know of Haruhi do you?"

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Mikuru."

Morisawa raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

Issei smiled dumbly and said, "Her boobs."

Morisawa nodded in understanding. "I can see that. Mine is Yuuki Nagato of course."

Issei nodded in equal understanding. "A Lolicon then."

Morisawa shrugged. "If you want to label it."

* * *

The two continued talking about anime and manga for the rest of the night, both enjoying it, until eventually Issei walked out of the guy's apartment and sighed in frustration.

"Crap…I didn't get a contract, all I did was talk about anime. Well…I guess it could've been worse," Issei remarked.

With that thought in mind he made his way away from the apartment and looked around. "Damn…how do I get back…?"

**'_Kid, jump!_'** Ddraig shouted.

Responding instantly Issei jumped to the side as a massive, yellow light spear slammed into the ground where he had been standing. He turned and saw a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that covered her right eye, both eyes being brown, who wore a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, revealing much of her cleavage, a matching miniskirt, and high-heeled shoes floating in the air with large, black, feathered wings.

Issei winced angrily. "Dammit, another fallen angel. Why don't you bastards just give up!?"

The fallen angel sneered at Issei. "This may be against Lady Raynare's will, but…" the fallen angel trailed off as the image of Raynare sitting on a chair with tears in her eyes entered her mind, "I, the fallen angel Kalawarner, will kill you, devil!" Kalawarner raised her hand as another light spear appeared that she then threw at Issei.

However, before it hit him, a red light spear flew in from the side and knocked hers off course.

Both Kalawarner and Issei looked to the source and widened their eyes, Raynare in her fallen angel form floating nearby.

Kalawarner's eyes widened and she demanded, "Lady Raynare! Why are you defending this devil?!"

Raynare grit her teeth in response and then answered calmly, "I have my reasons, Kalawarner. I can't allow you to kill this devil."

Kalawarner looked at Raynare perplexed and then frowned. "I see. So this devil has polluted your mind." Another light spear formed in her hand that she threw at Issei.

"Stop!" Raynare shouted as she dove at Kalawarner.

Issei saw the light spear racing towards him and raised his arm, shouting, "No!" Once again, Boosted Gear formed on his arm and fired a blast of red energy out of his palm that raced forward, destroying the light spear and hitting the two fallen angels.

Issei gasped as the blast died down, then went still as blood immediately shot from his nose.

Raynare and Kalawarner looked at Issei shocked, and then to themselves.

Raynare turned bright red while Kalawarner sneered in anger as they realized that while Issei's attack had not hurt either of them, it sheared off all of their clothing, leaving them both completely nude.

Issei fell to his knees with blood streaming from his nose as he looked at the two sets of massive, bare breasts. '_This is so incredible. They're so…glorious._'

Kalawarner flapped her wings and flew off angrily, Raynare following close behind.

Issei merely sat, giggling like an idiot.

Ddraig cleared his throat roughly, however. **'_As enjoyable as that sight was, a good hit from a motor vehicle can still kill you, so get out of the road._'**

Issei shook his head and ran back to the sidewalk.

* * *

It was not an easy, or straightforward, trek but he did eventually make it back to the Occult Research Club.

As he slumped in the doorway and fell into one of the couches he sighed heavily. "I'm back…" he muttered weakly.

Rias nodded in approval. "It seems the transportation circle didn't work out quite right, did it?"

Issei moaned in exhaustion. "No…it sent me close to where the guy lived but I still needed help to find him."

Rias raised a curious eyebrow. "Help? From who?"

Issei shook his head. "Ah…don't worry…I found him anyway."

Rias nodded in understanding. "So did you forge a contract?"

Issei suddenly felt like a weight hit him. "…N-no…"

"I see. Well there's always next time, right?"

Issei sighed heavily. "…Yeah…"

"That's all for today. You can head back to your home now. Unlike today you can just come to the clubroom after school is out."

Issei nodded in understanding as he slumped out the door.

* * *

Issei managed to make his way home only to see a very annoyed Arturia at the door. Sighing he asked, "Can we save the lecture for tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

Arturia frowned and explained, "You came home much later than I expected, this keeps happening. It will not end well if you keep doing this Issei."

Issei sighed as he removed his shoes. "Yeah, I know. But things got complicated today and a lot of stuff I didn't expect happened."

"Which is why you should have raced home immediately!"

Issei sighed as he began preparing a small meal for himself, Arturia, and Akame. "I didn't really have the chance."

Arturia twitched an eyebrow and asked with an annoyed huff, "You've got an excuse for everything I say, don't you?"

Issei sighed as he set out the plates for dinner. "There's an explanation for it all."

"So be it. Did that devil manage to procure entry for Akame and myself?"

Issei shook his head in response. "If she did she didn't tell me."

"I see. That is unfortunate. I shall inquire about that myself then."

"That's not a good idea, you showing up at school would just create problems for me."

Akame nodded in agreement. "I can ask for you."

Arturia sighed in resignation. "It is not a perfect solution but it is serviceable."

Issei sighed in relief and asked, "Can we just eat now?"

Arturia nodded in agreement and they began eating.

**"Oy!"**

Issei looked beside him and noticed Derfflingher. "Oh, Derf, I forgot you were there."

**"Hah, very funny. Do you have any soup?"** Derfflingher asked.

Issei raised an eyebrow and answered, "No, besides, you're a sword."

**"So? I like the smell of it."**

Issei looked at him confused. "I'll remember to make some next time."

**"Thanks."**

Issei turned as he heard a meow next to him and scooted back so Neko-Neko could crawl in his lap. Issei leisurely stroked Neko-Neko's back as he ate.

After a few moments, Derfflingher asked, **"What are you doing, Partner?"**

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked back, "Eating, what else?"

**"No, no, I didn't mean that. I meant, why are you petting a full-grown woman disguised as a cat?"**

"Huh?"

Neko-Neko suddenly sat up in shock.

Arturia and Akame looked at Derfflingher confused and then to Neko-Neko suspiciously.

The cat meowed innocently, causing the two to look at her even more suspiciously. She seemed to meow in defeat as her body lit up with a bright golden light that then burst, filling the room with smoke.

Issei coughed as the smoke hit his face, right before something else, far fleshier and wonderful, pushed against his face as he felt something far larger than a regular house cat sitting on his lap. He then realized, he had a pair of large, naked breasts pressing against his face, causing his blood pressure to rise greatly as his nose bled.

"I suppose I've been found out, nya," a new, sensual voice said.

As the smoke cleared, Issei got a better view of the one to whom the breasts were attached, a young woman with a voluptuous figure, and noticeably large breasts, long black hair with split bangs, and amber eyes with slit pupils, however what Issei noticed most, after her massive boobs, was the fact that she had two cat tails at the base of her spine just above her shapely ass and a pair of fluffy cat ears atop her head.

"Wh-what the hell…?!" Issei shouted as he tumbled back as he also realized the hot catgirl on top of him was completely naked.

However, she was only on top of him for a few more moments when Arturia walked up and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off.

Issei fell back with blood coming out of his nose as he got a full view of the catgirl.

Arturia scowled as her invisible blade appeared in her hands. "I have had quite enough with nude, buxom women appearing in my master's home!"

Issei asked weakly as he twitched, "Really…? I can't get enough…"

Arturia snarled before looking back at the cat-woman as she stood up with a smirk. "Who are you?"

"Me, nya?" the strange, cat-eared woman asked.

"Yes, you."

"My name is Kuroka, nya."

"Kuroka? Very well. Explain what you're doing in Issei's home."

Kuroka snickered at Arturia. "Shouldn't you be telling me that, nya? I was here first, nya."

Arturia raised an eyebrow in confusion as Issei shot up.

"W-wait! You mean you've been Neko-Neko this whole time?!" he asked frantically.

Kuroka nodded with a sly smile. "Yes, nya."

"So then…when I saw that naked woman in the basement…it was…"

Kuroka smiled and put her hands behind her, causing her breasts to jiggle appealingly. "That was me, nya."

Issei sighed in exasperation. "Man…why does all this stuff happen when I can't do anything…?"

Arturia frowned and then said, "I see. Could you at least put some clothes on?"

Kuroka blinked and then looked down at herself. "Really, nya? It's so comfortable without them, nya."

"Sounds good to-" Issei attempted to say before Arturia shoved him back down.

Kuroka sighed and snapped her fingers, causing clothing consisting of a black kimono with a red interior that was open at the shoulders, allowing most of her large breasts to be seen, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband.

Arturia nodded in approval. "A rather vulgar attire but it at least does its job."

Kuroka folded her arms under her breasts, pushing them up some, as she asked with a smirk, "You're just jealous because of my breasts, aren't you, nya?"

Arturia gained a tic mark at the remark, causing Issei to begin sweating heavily. Holding her blade up beside her she said, "That malicious bosom of yours…is not my concern."

"Oh, nya? Then why is your hand trembling so much, nya?"

Arturia finally snapped and swung her sword at Kuroka.

Kuroka laughed in amusement as the strike missed her. "You'll need to try harder than that to hit me, nya."

Arturia frowned and was about to jab at the toying cat-woman when Akame suddenly jumped in between the two, her blade raised to strike either of them immediately.

Arturia scowled and demanded, "Akame! Why are you interfering?!"

Akame looked at Arturia sternly and said calmly, "You are both making Lord Issei highly uncomfortable."

Arturia and Kuroka looked at each other surprised and then looked behind Arturia to see Issei standing with a worried expression.

Arturia sighed and dispelled her blade. "I apologize. I let my temper take hold of me and lashed out."

Kuroka put a hand to her mouth in amusement. "And it was so cute, too, nya."

Issei frowned at Kuroka.

Kuroka looked at him surprised and shrugged. "Alright, alright, nya. I'll stop, nya."

Issei nodded in appreciation. "Okay…now I have no idea what's going on at all. Think you could explain it?"

Kuroka put a hand to her cheek in thought and then nodded with a smile. "I don't mind, nya."

* * *

**That puts an end to this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it, and keep the reviews coming, I love seeing them. See you next time. I'll try to put the next chapter soon, I've still got other stories to work on so that will affect things a bit.  
**


	4. Beginner Jobs

**Chapter IV**

**Hello all! Hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter of Fate of Devils, it sure seems like you did, so here is the next one. As usual I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic for their help with the story and its planning. I cannot think of anything else to add so I suppose, lets just get into the reviewer responses, shall we?**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Yes she will.  
**

**Karlos1234ify: That was the goal. Hmm...I guess you have a point but Rias would not limit his movements too much during the Holy Grail War. She would possibly give him advice but she would not put a major leash on him.**

**reven228: I can say that without a doubt it will be a long while before he gets his own peerage. Well do not think that all of the girls he meets will be in his peerage, the peerage has already been planned out to its fullest as to who will be in it.  
**

**Guest: That could happen.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: You are most likely correct. This Berserker's Mad Enhancement is in the top tier. And I still stick by my decision to not answer. Who knows, I very well may have. Glad it answered your question because I still have yet to look up what a Mystic Code is. Yep, she is here and she most certainly has. Though you may be surprised by the results of that nibble. You have some very sharp senses. And who knows, I may throw a rope down for that hope. You mean Eustoma. Forbesii was Nerine's father, Lisianthus' was Eustoma. And I was purposefully drawing a parallel between that relationship because I love the series so much. Hell, if you read Chaos Pawn of the Gremory you will notice a character from Shuffle mentioned several times in that story. Yes, it must be both heaven and hell at the same time. Pun intended. I will do what I can.**

**cabstet: Yes, it was Arcueid.**

**lukefang: Fighting Kirei is part of the Fate/Stay Night storyline.**

**TeninChwang: I said this version of Issei would be _less_ perverted, not _non_-perverted.  
**

**Chayner: Okay, I can explain all of your worries about Issei, Susano'o and everything away but just be warned it is going to be a long winded explanation. As long as you can handle that all of your questions, or at least most of them, will be answered.**

**First, the mechanics of my stories are all the same, and they are not singularly derived from one source. I have taken elements and bits and pieces from many anime, video games, and movies and smushed them all together into one.**

**Now, I will need to explain the three principle energies that exist within the worlds of my stories. Mana, ki, and chi. Mana is the one used most often in my stories since so many deal with magic. Mana is spiritual energy, it is produced by all living organisms and is the energy that makes up the soul which essentially uses the body as a vessel to move around in the physical world, it is also the energy used in all magic. Regardless of whether it is Erza's Requip Magic or Aoko's Magic Blue mana is the energy used to power it.**

**Ki is physical energy. The simplest way to put it is that whenever you see anything about science, specifically chemistry, and it refers to "energy" for example the energy used to bind molecules together or the energy that is released when nuclear fission happens, it is all ki. Ki can be harnessed into energy blasts much the same way it is in shows like Dragon Ball Z.**

**Chi is nature energy. It is sort of like the Force, an ambient river of energy that flows through and around all nonliving objects in the world, it is also an energy that only a few can harness. Chi by itself is used to perform Elemental Bending, the forceful control of the world around you.**

**Different energies can be created by combining them. **

**Chakra is created by combining mana and ki. Now unlike within DxD where chakra is a unique energy used by Youkai, chakra is an energy that all people, human, devil, angel, or otherwise, can harness. Like in Naruto it is the energy used with all ninja techniques, and the energy used when Issei uses his Sharingan and Mangekyo abilities. I cannot go into too much detail on his unique use of the power since it is heavily ingrained in spoilers, but I can say he has much larger chakra reserves than normal people because Kiritsugu helped him learn how to use his powers some, and for other reasons that are spoiler territory. As for his Mangekyo, specifically you mentioned his Susano'o, he has it, and he has at its highest level obviously, but he has not had much time with Susano'o nor has he been able to control it very well. The reason he usually only manifests the aura of the Susano'o is that it takes time for his Susano'o to build up and it takes several seconds after initial activation for the ribs to form. As he gets better and more skilled with it he will go straight for the ribs of Susano'o.**

**Ki and chi can also be combined to perform alchemy, and I mean the way alchemy works in Fullmetal Alchemist, I am purposefully disregarding the Nasuverse's alchemy and replacing it with Fullmetal Alchemist's.**

**Lastly, all three energies, mana, ki, and chi, can be combined into Sage Jutsu Chakra. SJC is what is used by shinobi in Sage Mode, like Naruto, Jiraiya, and Hashirama, but it is also the energy that Youkai use. Meaning Koneko in Shirone Mode, Kuroka in her Nekomata mode, and all of the other Youkai use all three energies of the world in unison for their special abilities and powers.**

**You also mentioned how the devils and angels have their own energies, what they use, in my mechanics anyway, are the variations of mana. Each energy can also be divided into Yin and Yang. Yin, or dark, mana is what the devils use, Yang, or light, mana is what angels and fallen angels use.**

**Onto your other review, Issei can use both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, but there simply has not been a scenario where either have come into use. He has Amaterasu but his aim sucks so he does not want to set anything on fire and he has Tsukuyomi but there simply has not been a time where its use would be, well, useful. Susano'o does put a strain on the body, which is another reason why he usually only uses the aura as he is able to use that as a small, personal armor without the massive strain fully materializing Susano'o entails. **

**Oh, and reincarnated devils within my stories are more like artificial half-devils than true devils. Hopefully everything I have just said and told you explains why Issei still has chakra after being revived, why he has the abilities he has and why he uses them the way he does, and hopefully it explains the mechanics of this story, and they also apply to all of my other stories as well since the mechanics in each are identical. If there are things you are still unclear on send me a PM and I will do my best to clear all of the confusion away.**

**Alrighty then, wow that was a big one. Hopefully you guys all do not mind that rather lengthy explanation, sorry if it does bother you but I do not want any confusion within my story that I do not purposefully create to affect you guys. Now, on with the story itself.**

* * *

Issei, Arturia, Akame, and their "new" addition Kuroka sat in Issei's dining room, with Akame and Arturia on opposite ends of the table with Issei and Kuroka sitting opposite each other on the sides of the table.

Arturia sighed as she folded her arms. "Now, how about you begin explaining?"

Kuroka sighed in response. "Could you perhaps be less rude, nya?"

"Once I'm certain you're not a threat."

Kuroka sighed and nodded in annoyed understanding. "I suppose, nya. Though what do you want to know, nya?"

Issei spoke before Arturia could. "How about first why you were disguised as a cat?"

"I didn't want you to know I was here, nya."

"And why is that?" Arturia interjected.

"I'm a Stray Devil, nya."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, Akame tensing as she reached for her sword.

Issei put up a hand lightly to her, causing the ravenette to sheath her blade. "So you were hiding in that cat form so we wouldn't report you or something?"

Kuroka put a finger to her chin and then nodded with a smile. "Something like that, nya. But, I also didn't want you to know I was here so I could observe _it_, nya."

Issei blinked curiously. "It?"

**"She means Boosted Gear,"** Derfflingher remarked.

Issei looked at Kuroka surprised.

Kuroka snickered in amusement. "Don't worry, nya. Most everyone was able to feel its presence within you, nya. I wanted to see if the legendary Boosted Gear would be what I need, nya."

Issei tilted his head in thought. "For what?"

"To protect my little sister, nya."

"Your…little sister…?"

Kuroka nodded in agreement. "It's a little complicated, nya. But put simply I want to protect my little sister, and I figured Boosted Gear and its wielder would help me do that, nya. Well, that and help my race, nya."

Issei scratched the back of his head in thought. "Your…race…?"

Kuroka nodded as she folded her arms under her breasts, causing them to bulge upward some, catching the brunette's eyes. "I'm half devil now, but I was born a Nekomata; and not just any kind of Nekomata, a rare breed called Nekoshu, nya. Unfortunately my sister and I are the only living Nekoshu I know of. So I was hoping the Red Dragon Emperor would be able to help us…repopulate, nya."

Issei's eyes lit up as steam shot out of his nose. "Oh hell yeah! I'd be thrilled to help!"

Arturia slammed Issei's head against the table roughly and looked at Kuroka angrily. "You indecent tramp!"

Kuroka sneered in amusement. "Am I stepping in on your territory, nya?"

Arturia huffed in derision as she slammed a fist down, on Issei's already pained skull. "Hardly! It's your indecent breasts you're swinging around like weapons, and how you are acting so blatantly lascivious in full view of everyone! At least have _some_ decency you tart!"

Kuroka twitched an eyebrow. "You're very choosy with your words, nya."

"Only because I hold myself with more dignity and honor than yourself."

Kuroka smirked in derision as she bumped up her breasts more with her arms. "Well at the very least I have some to use, nya."

Arturia twitched an eyebrow as she clenched her hand, which was at that moment wrapped around Issei's head.

Issei moaned, "Can't…feel…my head…"

Akame walked over and lifted Arturia's hand off of him. "You're hurting him."

Arturia sighed as she stood up and folded her arms while frowning at Kuroka.

Kuroka smirked victoriously as her mounds bounced as she stood as well.

Issei begged, "Can we please not destroy my house…?"

The two women sighed as they sat back down.

Arturia then turned to Issei sternly. "So, what will you do?"

Issei froze. "Do…about what?"

Arturia pointed at Kuroka.

Issei gulped as he turned to Kuroka.

Kuroka gave him a pouty frown as she pushed her arms together, pushing her bosom up and causing Issei to see a shade of pink on the edge of her kimono.

He fell back with blood pouring from his nose.

Arturia twitched an eyebrow.

Akame turned to Kuroka and asked, "Do you plan to kill Lord Issei?"

Kuroka shook her head. "It would put me in a tough situation if I did, nya. It's better for me if he's alive, nya."

Akame nodded in understanding. "Will you help Lord Issei grow stronger?"

Kuroka shrugged. "I'm not sure how much I can do, but I wouldn't mind helping, nya."

Akame nodded again. "Will you help Lord Issei when he's attacked or injured?"

"Like I said before, nya. He's more use to me alive so it would be in my best interests to keep him alive, nya."

Akame nodded and then turned to Arturia. "I see no reason to kick her out."

Issei nodded with streams of blood down his nose. "Y-yeah, see…?"

Arturia sighed doubtfully but nodded in acceptance.

Suddenly a knock resounded at the front door.

Issei got and went over to the door and noticed a box on the ground. "What's this?"

He took it in and noticed it had Kuoh Academy's address on it.

Arturia noticed the object as he placed it down.

Kuroka poked it lightly as the others stared at it.

Akame said after a moment, "There are no explosives in it."

Issei sweat-dropped. "Ah…thanks…I think…" Issei pulled out a knife and opened the package up and then realized what it was. "Girls' uniforms…"

Arturia took the wrapped package in her hands and then watched as a note fell out.

Issei picked it up and read it. "Here are your new school uniforms. Your headmaster, Johann Faust." Issei scratched his head in thought. "I guess these are your guys'."

Arturia and Akame nodded as they took the wrapped packages and disappeared into their rooms.

Issei sighed in relief.

Kuroka snickered in amusement.

"What?"

Kuroka shook her head in response. "It's just amusing how quickly things have changed, nya. Also, as you seemed excited by helping me with my race's problem, there's one thing you should know first, nya."

Issei nodded in intrigued curiosity.

"You're too weak, nya. You need to get stronger, nya."

Issei felt a weight fall on his head. "Aaalllright! If that's what it takes then I'll become the strongest!"

Kuroka looked at him surprised. '_Hmm…he is a unique one, nya._'

At that moment Arturia poked her head around the corner. "I-I have changed…"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Okay, how's it look?"

Arturia frowned and stepped out from the corner, wearing the Kuoh girls' with the shoulder cape and a black vest instead of the black corset.

Issei's cheeks turned light pink as he looked at her. "Wow…it looks really good on you…"

Arturia nodded in understanding as she looked up.

Akame walked out as well wearing the Kuoh uniform with the corset and without the shoulder cape. "How do I look, Lord Issei?"

Issei nodded in return. "It looks really pretty, Akame."

Akame nodded happily.

Arturia then asked, "So when will we start attending this school?"

Issei answered, "Well…I guess you could probably start tomorrow. They'll have a few things for you to do before you can actually start attending but I don't see why you can't come to the actual school."

"Good," Arturia said succinctly as she walked away.

"Well that was quick."

Akame walked up to Issei and said happily, "It will be nice to be beside you in the light rather than hiding in the shadows, Lord Issei."

Issei nodded with a weak smile as he felt the heat rise in his face. '_Wooww…she looks so cute in the uniform…_'

**'_Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking,_'** Ddraig interjected.

Issei twitched an eyebrow.

* * *

The next morning, Taiga and Sakura arrived and saw Akame and Arturia in their uniforms.

"Wow Saber, that uniform looks really good on you," Sakura praised.

"Thank you, though the skirt is rather short for my tastes," Arturia remarked.

Akame raised an eyebrow in thought. "It is? The skirt seems the same as I'm used to."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Saber, you'll get used to it."

Taiga nodded as well. "Yeah, it's just something that comes with the territory."

Arturia nodded in annoyed understanding.

Issei turned blue with fear when a new voice resonated into the dining room.

"Mmm…food, nya…" Kuroka moaned sleepily as she stumbled half-asleep into the dining room.

Taiga gaped as Sakura paled as they saw the cat-eared, cat-tailed, big-breasted, scantily clad ravenette stumble into the dining room and flop down next to Issei, leaning up against him, her eyes still closed.

"Can I have some food too, Issei, nya…?"

Issei froze and paled as Sakura and Taiga looked at Kuroka in shock.

Issei flinched as Taiga snapped her chopsticks in half. "Issei…who is this girl…?"

Issei trembled in fear as he failed to get an excuse.

Akame then raised a hand and said, "She's a friend of mine out of town."

Taiga looked at Akame suspiciously, but saw no appearance of a lie. "Explain the cat ears and the cat tails."

"She's kinky."

"I see…so then why is she here…?"

"She wanted to see where I live."

"How long will she be here?"

"A while."

Taiga sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine, I give. But you're under suspicion Emiya. Every time we come over here there are more girls here."

Issei laughed weakly.

* * *

As Issei, Akame, Arturia, and Sakura walked to school, Issei chuckled happily. '_Aw man…I'm walkin' to school with three really pretty girls…_'

As they walked, Sakura suddenly gasped. "Sorry Senpai, I just remembered something I need to do. You don't mind if I run on ahead, do you?"

Issei shook his head. "Go ahead."

Sakura bowed and ran off.

Akame then said plainly, "She's lying."

Issei blinked curiously. "What do you mean she's lying?"

"She's not telling the truth about why she ran ahead of us."

Issei frowned in thought. "Really…? I can't think of a reason she would…well, it's not really important." As they walked Issei suddenly sneezed and caught his foot on a crack. "Oh-crap!" Issei stumbled forward before tripping and falling to the ground face first.

As he did he felt himself run into something followed by a voice shrieking, "Kya!"

"Issei/Lord Issei!" Arturia and Akame shouted as they ran to him.

Issei groaned as he sat up. "Oww…hey, sorry about…that…"

Sitting on the ground in front of Issei was a girl around fifteen with a moderate chest wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents with a white veil over her head, a brown satchel on her right hip, and brown boots with green straps in an X-pattern.

"Hey, you alright?"

However, as he reached out to her a gust of wind blew by, blowing the veil off and exposing her long, waist-length, golden blonde hair that went all the way down her back with split bangs over her forehead and a single cowlick sloping backwards and bright green eyes.

Issei widened his eyes as his cheeks turned pink as the blonde cutie looked at him. Although, it wasn't her face he was looking at. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for her, the way she had fallen exposed her bright white panties to Issei's eyes. Though he didn't get much of a chance to see them as Arturia pushed his head down forcibly. Issei groaned as he got up and then outstretched a hand to the nun.

"Oh, uh, thank you," she sputtered as Issei helped her to her feet.

Blushing uncomfortably Issei asked, "So, uh, are you alright?"

"Uhm…well…I'm…lost…"

Issei nodded in understanding. "Okay, where are you going?"

The girl nodded happily. "I'm looking for Kotomine Church."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know where that is. Uhm, if you don't mind, what's your name? Mine's Issei Emiya."

The girl nodded in return. "Nice to meet you Issei Emiya. My name is Asia Argento."

"Wow, that's a really pretty name." Issei then turned to Arturia and Akame. "You two go on ahead, I'm going to take Asia to the church."

Arturia frowned in annoyance but nodded in agreement as she walked past him, Akame bowing before joining her.

Asia frowned and turned to Issei worriedly. "Uhm, are you sure it's okay for you to be helping me? They looked pretty angry."

Issei nodded. "Don't worry about them, it'll be fine."

Asia frowned in confusion but then nodded happily. "Okay, thanks for taking me to the church too."

Issei responded with a toothy grin. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

As they walked toward the church they walked by a small park where several children were playing.

Asia smiled mirthlessly as they walked by before gasping when a boy fell and skinned his knee.

The boy held his bleeding knee crying, Asia running over to him.

Issei followed behind her as she walked over to the boy.

She knelt down by him and tussled his hair lightly. "Big boys shouldn't cry."

"But…it hurts…" the boy responded through tears.

Asia smiled and placed her hands over the injury, a warm green light filling the space as the injury healed. "There, is that better?"

The boy stood up and tested his knee before smiling and saying happily, "Thanks Sister!" before running off.

Asia waved happily but then frowned in confusion.

Issei felt a mild uncomfortable feeling at the ability but still asked, "Hey, what was that?"

Asia nodded with a smile. "It's a holy healing ability I was born with, a gift from God."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Uh…right."

* * *

Soon enough they reached the church and Issei motioned to the entrance.

Asia turned and asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

Issei gulped and responded, "Ah, well, if you don't mind I should probably get going."

Asia shook her head in response. "Not at all. Thank you Issei Emiya."

Issei smiled and added, "You can just call me Issei." He then turned and ran off.

* * *

As he rounded the corner he sighed. "Geez, even though I've been in there that place still gives me the creeps."

"It's best for you to stay away from holy places," Akame warned as she appeared from a tree.

"Gah!" Issei exclaimed in shock. "How long have you been there?!"

Arturia walked up to him with her arms folded. "You didn't really think that we would leave you defenseless going to a church, did you?"

Issei sighed in exhaustion. "Yeah…probably not. Well, now we need to head back to school."

Arturia nodded in agreement.

Issei looked at a path nearby and pointed to it. "This path goes by an old Shinto shrine, if we cross in front of it we can get to school faster."

Arturia and Akame nodded in understanding as they walked up the path back to the school.

* * *

Eventually they reached the crest of the hill where the large, old shrine entrance was. Issei looked up at the old shrine as they walked by but stopped when Arturia stretched a hand in front of him. He looked at her puzzled and noticed her stern expression. He looked where she was looking and saw a woman wearing black and purple robes that covered most of her body, including a hood over her head, though small portions of lilac hair were visible, who was lying face down on the ground.

Issei said, "We need to help her!"

Arturia tensed and argued, "No! She's a Servant."

Issei's eyes widened as he saw the woman lying on the ground motionless.

However, one of her hands twitched and she slowly began to move, causing both Arturia and Akame to prepare for a fight.

The woman weakly stumbled to her feet and then noticed Issei standing nearby, and the Command Seals on his right hand. "You there…are you…a Master…?"

Issei looked at Arturia sternly. "Look at her, she can barely stand. You guys can stay tense and ready to fight but at least let me go check on her."

Arturia frowned in anger but Akame looked at her thoughtfully.

Akame then turned to Arturia. "We should let him."

"What?!" Arturia argued in shock. She noticed the resolution in Akame's eyes and sighed before turning to Issei. "Fine, but I am keeping my blade on her."

Issei nodded in acceptance as he, with Arturia beside him, walked up to the woman. Issei knelt down to the woman and asked, "Are you a Servant?"

The woman nodded weakly. "Yes. I have no Master, and my mana is fading quickly. Please, I will become your Servant if you provide me with mana."

Arturia raised an eyebrow curiously. "A Master with multiple Servants has never happened before."

The woman nodded in understanding. "I am Caster, please, I simply wish to have a chance to fight in this Grail War before disappearing."

Issei frowned in confusion.

**'_You can trust her,_'** Ddraig said.

'_How do you know?_'

**'_She is Medea. One of Abraxas' lovers. She never met Arturia but she is trustworthy. Make the Contract with her._'**

Issei sighed in thought and then nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Issei!" Arturia argued.

Issei looked at her sternly. He then looked back at Caster. "So how do we make a Contract?"

Caster nodded and outstretched her right hand. "Place your right hand over top of mine."

Issei nodded and did as she suggested.

"Will you take me as your Servant?"

Issei nodded. "Yes."

Caster nodded. "That is all it requires."

Issei then flinched in pain and pulled back his sleeve. His eyes widened as he watched a new segment of his Command Seal appear on his skin just above the other.

Arturia narrowed her eyes and sheathed her blade as Issei helped Caster stand.

"How are you feeling?"

Caster nodded in return. "I am feeling better, I can already feel my mana begin to replenish. Though if you do not mind I would like to rest so I can replenish the rest."

Issei nodded in understanding. He then sighed and turned to Arturia and Akame.

Before he could say anything Arturia interjected, "I will escort Caster back to the house."

Issei nodded apprehensively. "Just don't kill her, alright?"

"As she is now your second Servant I will do no such thing."

Issei sighed as he turned to Akame. "Well…shall we get going?"

Akame nodded in response.

As the two walked away Caster turned to Arturia. "You are very protective of him."

Arturia narrowed her eyes. "He is my Master, it is only natural. Would you not be?"

Caster folded her arms. "I would be, but you seem to take it to a different level. Now, if you can tell me where the residence you are all staying I can merely teleport us there."

Arturia raised an eyebrow but narrowed her eyes. "Very well. Though if you attempt anything I will kill you."

Caster put up a hand. "I have no intention of doing so. I would like to know what class you are however."

"Saber."

* * *

Kuroka sat in the living room, which was a small section of the living room/dining room/kitchen open area, watching a television report. "Hmm…this place sure is having a lot of gas leaks lately, nya." She suddenly shot to her feet when a small section of black cloth appeared in the air in the dining room as Caster and Arturia appeared from it. Kuroka tensed at the new presence.

Arturia shook her head. "This is Caster, Issei's newest Servant."

Kuroka blinked in curiosity. "So you're not his only Servant, Arturia, nya?"

Caster flinched and then turned to the blonde. "Your name is…Arturia…?"

The blonde sighed in annoyance at the Nekoshou and then turned to Caster. "Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

* * *

Issei neared the school with Akame beside him. He glanced at her thoughtfully. '_I wonder…should I have her go on ahead of me…?_'

Ddraig responded, **'_It may be best to have her go in ahead of you. The school is still cooling down after the stuff with Yumi and Rias yesterday._'**

Issei sighed heavily. '_Don't remind me._'

**'_Anyway, face your palm in front of you and wave forward, that'll tell Akame to go on ahead._'**

'_Right._' Issei did as he was told and Akame nodded, picking up her pace slightly to go ahead of him. Issei sighed as he flung his back over his shoulder and walked into the front gate, but felt something slam into him from the side at high speed.

"Ow! Hey watch it ya moron!"

Issei sat up angrily and frowned at his would be assailant. A teenage boy with messy, black hair that swept down over his bright blue eyes with pale skin, prominent canines and slightly pointed ears wearing the male Kuoh uniform, with the button-down shirt buttoned but the jacket undone. Issei stood up and said, "Watch where you're going pal."

"Me?! You're the idiot who was daydreaming!"

"I was daydreaming?! I was looking ahead at the school! I didn't expect some idiot to run into me!"

The two students glared at each other angrily until a young man with short, messy brown hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes wearing the fully-buttoned male Kuoh uniform and thick-rimmed, rectangular glasses grabbed the two by the shoulders and pulled them apart.

The black-haired teen growled at the other and shouted, "Yukio! What are you doing?!"

The bespectacled teen, Yukio, turned to the other sternly. "Rin, apologize."

"Huh? No way! This idiot ran into me!" Rin argued.

Yukio adjusted his glasses, causing the glare to block his eyes. "I said apologize."

Rin twitched fearfully and then moaned, bowing to Issei, saying in a forced tone, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

Issei folded his arms in annoyance. "I guess since I've had a pretty good morning I'll be charitable and forgive you."

Rin twitched an eyebrow at Issei. "Well you can consider _yourself_ lucky I don't knock your block off."

Yukio sighed as he put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Today is your first day of regular classes, could you please not make a total fool of yourself?"

Rin gained a tic mark and shouted, "Oh shut up Yukio!"

Yukio merely sighed again as he walked away.

Issei looked at him curiously and then turned back to Rin. "You said your name's Rin right?"

Rin huffed in response. "Yeah, so what?"

Issei snickered.

"Hey! What's so funny dammit!?"

"Oh nothing, just that the third most popular girl in the school has the same name…"

Rin sighed as he slumped his shoulders. "Seriously? Man this sucks…" He then dragged his feet to class.

Issei chuckled victoriously, that is until he felt a powerful slap on the back of his head. Issei turned back ready to shout at whoever hit him until he saw that it was Arturia. Rubbing the back of his head pathetically he asked, "Is there a reason you hit me?"

Arturia sighed in exasperation. "You made a total mockery of yourself with that fellow student."

Issei put a hand in his pocket. "Really? How?"

"By reacting to his taunts so childishly."

"What? What was I supposed to do? Just let him get away with that crap?"

"I would not put it in those exact words, but yes. The bigger man is the one who does not react but thinks."

Issei twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Yeah, whatever. So did you get Caster home safe?"

Arturia nodded. "Yes, and about that. When you get a break, I believe your schools have a short recess at lunch time, correct?"

"Uhm…yeah, okay…"

"At any rate, during that break I have some matters concerning Caster I wish to discuss with you in private."

Issei sighed in annoyance. "Oh great, more heavy stuff I'm not going to understand, yay."

* * *

Issei sighed as he took his seat in class, but then cracked an eye open and gaped at who was sitting just in front of him to his right, Rin.

The two boys stood up angrily and pointed, shouting in unified annoyance, "You!"

The two glared angrily at each other.

Rin snarled, "Oh great, now I have to share a classroom with _you_?"

"Tch," Issei rebutted, "I'm not pleased with being in the same as you either, Pointy."

"P-Pointy?!"

Issei pointed outward at his ears mockingly. "Yeah, 'cuz ya got pointed ears, like an elf."

Rin glared, red in the face angrily. "Why…you…"

"Alright, sit down!" Taiga shouted forcefully, causing both teens to instantly sit down fearfully. Taiga glanced around and then pointed at Rin with her ruler. "Okumura!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"You need to introduce yourself!"

"Yes ma'am!" Rin immediately ran up to the front of the class and bowed swiftly. "M-my name is Rin Okumura, nice to meet you all."

Taiga frowned at Rin and then nodded with a smile. "That's good enough, you can sit down."

Rin sighed in relief as he went back to his seat. But, almost as if Issei's taunts were prophetic, most of the students began murmuring about how his name was the same as one of the school idols, causing him to bury his head in embarrassment.

"That's enough," Taiga interjected, banging on her lectern. "Okumura's not the only student we have to introduce today."

Rin blinked curiously, as did Issei.

Smiling shakily, Taiga motioned to the door. "M-meet, our two other new students."

Issei gaped in shock as Arturia and Akame walked into the room. He became rather annoyed when the usual murmurings from the rest of the class happened about how hot they were.

Even his two friends Matsuda and Motohama got in on it.

Matsuda leaned over and remarked, "Wow, they're both hot, but look at the black-haired girl's tits, they're nice."

"Ah, y-yeah," Issei added weakly.

Motohama adjusted his glasses. "The blonde is seventy-three, fifty-three, seventy-six. Hmm, not much there."

Issei twitched an eyebrow.

Motohama then glanced at Akame. "Eighty-one, fifty-six, eighty-three. Not bad…"

Issei turned to Akame. '_Damn…I never realized she was that big…she does have nice boobs though…_' He then felt a pain in his head. '_D-Ddraig!_'

**'_You'll thank me later._'**

Taiga moaned and said, "Alright girls, introduce yourselves."

Arturia bowed and said, "My name is Saber."

Everyone muttered curiously about her strange name.

"No last name?" Taiga asked.

Arturia shook her head.

"Whatever…next."

Akame bowed as well and introduced herself to the class, everyone there taking a much better liking to her name.

Taiga twitched an eyebrow and then just motioned to the seats, "Go ahead and take a seat anywhere you like."

The girls nodded and walked towards the back of the classroom, staring squarely at Motohama and Matsuda, who flanked Issei.

Issei gulped. '_Oh…shit…_'

Both girls then said in unison, "Would you please move?"

The two boys looked at them confused and then glared at Issei. However, before they could do any shouting Taiga once again slammed her ruler on her lectern. The two gulped and moved one desk over each, allowing Akame and Arturia to set on either side of Issei.

Issei then began trembling with great fear as he felt the multitude of angry, jealous, and scornful stares being directed at him. '_I'm gunna die…_'

* * *

Issei managed to get through to lunchtime without being accosted by angry students and when lunch break rolled around he busted out of the class before the coming inquisition from Matsuda and Motohama could rain down.

* * *

Cutting around a corner, breathing heavily against a wall he sighed in exhaustion. "You've got to be kidding me. This is way more trouble than I expected."

"Issei," a voice calmly called.

"Kya!" Issei shrieked in fear before realizing it was Arturia.

Arturia blinked in curiosity. "Are you injured?"

"Ah, no…you just spooked me, that's all. So uh…what do you need…?"

"I was hoping you would have a minute to discuss what I asked about."

Issei raised an eyebrow in thought before remembering what she was talking about. He nodded in understanding.

* * *

On the roof of the school Arturia looked around. "This should be secluded enough."

Issei sighed again and asked, "So what's wrong about Caster?"

Arturia shook her head. "Nothing is necessarily wrong. It is about Caster's true identity."

"Medea?"

Arturia looked at him in surprise before shaking her head to herself. "I should not be surprised, seeing as you have Boosted Gear, and therefore Ddraig. I imagine he told you?"

Issei nodded.

Arturia folded her arms in thought. "Good. That simplifies matters. As he said, her true identity is Medea, if what she told me is to be believed."

Issei frowned in thought. "Mind sharing exactly what she told you?"

Arturia raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "Of course. She merely gave me more details about her time with my husband than he did."

Issei sighed. "Okay…let's back up a bit. First…I don't know anything beyond her name and that she was apparently one of Abra's lovers."

Arturia twitched an eyebrow. "If you do not mind, I would prefer you call him by his full name, Abraxas. Calling him Abra is insulting."

Issei nodded. "It's long but fine. Like I said, all I know is that she was apparently one of Abraxas' lovers."

Arturia nodded in response. "Yes, this is true. He encountered her several years before he made his way to Britain. A Titan named Prometheus was trying to resurrect a monster named Typhon. Abraxas had journeyed with Medea and several others in an effort to stop him."

Issei nodded in understanding. "I don't understand it completely but I get enough of it. Although, what does all of this mean?"

"It means that we can trust Medea, as she is someone whom my husband loved and cared for. And there are few who received that which did not deserve it."

"So will she help us end this stupid War?"

"Most likely. At the very least she should understand the principle behind our goals."

"Does she know…about me…?"

Arturia shook her head. "No, I decide it would be best for the one to explain that to be you."

"…Oh…joy…well it'll probably be late before I get home anyway."

Arturia raised an eyebrow. "For what purpose?"

"I'll be meeting with the Occult Research Club again. I'll pretty much be meeting them every day."

Arturia sighed in exasperation. "Is it truly necessary?"

"Well…considering she'll probably kill me if I don't show up, yeah."

Arturia folded her arms in thought and then nodded to herself. "In that case I will be accompanying you, as will Akame. Correct?"

"Yes," Akame added as she joined the two of them.

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "You are _way_ too good at hiding." He then sighed and shook his head. "I don't think Rias would allow it."

* * *

"I'll allow it," Rias answered.

After his meeting with Arturia earlier in the day Issei made his way to the clubroom and asked Rias about the possibility of Arturia and Akame joining.

To his intense surprise she accepted. "S-seriously?"

Rias nodded. "Yes. Saber is your Servant in the Holy Grail War, equivalent to a familiar, and Akame is a personal bodyguard. Regardless of what race they are I don't see a problem with them being here since both are devoted to you."

Issei laughed uncomfortably. "Oh…lovelyyy…"

"Is that a problem?" Arturia asked.

"No…" Issei answered with a sigh. He then shook his head and remembered earlier that day, how he had had the same sensation towards Asia's healing powers as he had once felt about Kotomine Church itself. "Uhm, Rias-?"

Rias put a hand up. "As much as I consider you family, I'm still the president of the Occult Research Club."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Erm, Prez…?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"There's something I need to ask about, it's about being a devil?"

Rias nodded. "Go ahead."

"Well, shortly after you turned me into a devil I went to that church on the far side of town and then encountered a nun this morning. I got this really strong feeling of dread."

Rias nodded in understanding. "That's normal. In addition to light itself, devils are also weakened by holy energy. Holy energy is released by churches naturally and by the holy imbued abilities of nuns, priests, and exorcists. There's only one thing I have to say about that: whatever you do never go to that church again. And it's also best you stay away from that girl as well."

Issei looked at Rias confused but nodded in understanding.

"I know that it sounds harsh, but it's for your own safety. While that girl may be nice and may not in herself have any ill will towards devils, being near her and being friends with her is the same as fraternizing with the enemy. So as your master it's also my job to protect my adorable little servants."

Issei nodded in understanding.

"If there's nothing else we have a task to accomplish."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to hand out fliers tonight?"

Rias shook her head. "No, all duties like that, including fulfilling contracts, have been cancelled for the night. We've received a task directly from the Underworld. There's a Stray Devil in the area."

Issei frowned in thought and then turned to Akame. "You mentioned that before Akame, Stray Devil."

Akame nodded in agreement.

Rias then intuitively explained, "A Stray Devil is a devil who has opposed his or her master, be it by simply fleeing from them, directly refusing their orders, attacking them, or, in the worst scenarios, killing their master."

Issei frowned in thought. '_I wonder which of those Kuroka did._'

**'_Probably better not to give it much thought,_'** Ddraig suggested.

"This particular Stray Devil is living in an old abandoned building here in town and has been causing several issues. Normally exorcists would be sent after it but this Stray Devil has eaten all of the exorcists sent after it."

Issei paled in worry. "E-eaten…?"

"So we're being sent in instead. After all, the best way to fight fire is with fire."

Issei laughed weakly. '_I uh…don't think that's how that phrase works…_'

* * *

The trip wasn't simple but the group, Rias, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Issei, Arturia, and Akame, made their way to the old abandoned building where the Stray Devil was sighted.

Issei looked around worried as they approached the building.

"You don't need to be so scared," Akame eased.

Issei flinched and folded his arms. "I-I'm not scared…"

Akame nodded in amused understanding.

Rias looked around the area in thought. "Hmm…this is where that Stray was spotted, I wonder why it's not here."

Suddenly a monstrous roar was heard as a topless woman with long brown hair and large breasts, with the lower body of a monster, attempted to crawl out of the building, covered in injuries. "No! Help me!"

"Wh-what the hell?!" Issei shouted.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "That's…the Stray Devil, Viser."

A moment later the beastly woman was dragged screaming back inside the building, with several ripping and tearing sounds accompanying the sounds of cutting and metal sliding on metal. After a few seconds the screams stopped, as did the sounds of cutting.

However footsteps were then heard along with the sound of something metallic and heavy being dragged across the floor.

Everyone tensed as the sound grew closer and louder until a slender, beautiful young woman with waist-length violet hair and violet eyes, and a considerably sized bust who wore gray, half-frame glasses, a revealing, sleeveless, lilac cheongsam with a small cutout above her breasts that had black markings on it, matching detached sleeves, and white boots with matching black markings to the dress holding a massive pair of scissors with a panda symbol on the hinge walked out of the building, covered in blood, dragging the scissors behind her.

Akame looked at the woman curiously while everyone else looked at her tensely.

The woman sighed as she looked around and saw everyone. When she saw Issei she blinked a few times before smiling and saying in a sleepy tone, "I found you." She then took a step forward, tripped, and then stumbled down the short flight of stairs before landing on top of Issei, both falling to the ground as his face was pressed between her breasts.

Arturia and the others gaped while Issei merely laid on the ground, exhibiting muffled giggles.

Akame walked up to the two as the purple-haired woman sat up with a moan.

The woman looked down at Issei and asked in concern, "Oh no…are you alright…?"

"Y-…yeah…just fine…" Issei weakly as he laid on the ground with a stupid grin.

Akame walked up and reached out a hand to help the woman up.

The woman smiled and said happily, "Akame."

Akame nodded with an equal smile. "Sheele."

Rias sighed as she folded her arms. "So I assume you two know each other?"

The two nodded.

Koneko looked down at Issei with his moronic grin. "Pervert."

"Gah!" Issei wailed as Koneko stomped a foot on his face. Shooting to his feet, and with a footprint on his face, he shouted, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Pervert."

Issei twitched an eyebrow.

Rias then asked, "So who are you?"

Sheele nodded and answered, "My name is Sheele."

"I assume Akame is a friend of yours?"

Sheele nodded.

"Could you explain why you're here?"

Sheele nodded again. "I was sent to find the Red Dragon Emperor."

Rias looked at her puzzled and then glanced at Issei, then back to Sheele. "You mean Issei, correct?"

"Yes. He is the one who currently wields Boosted Gear."

Arturia walked towards her and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know about Boosted Gear?"

Sheele was about to answer when she glanced at Arturia's left hand and noticed the ring on her ring finger that had multiple runes on it as well as a single red gem on the top with a crest carved into it. Sheele smiled and raised her own left hand. "You have one too."

Arturia looked at her surprised and then compared the ring on Sheele's hand to her own. "I see. That would mean that you are…"

Sheele nodded. "Yes, he was my husband as well."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "I am rather confused at the moment."

Arturia shook her head in response. "It is not a matter that concerns you."

Rias huffed in annoyance. "How rude."

Akame walked up to Rias. "Sheele is a friend of mine. Can she come with us?"

Rias sighed. "Well, how about it Issei?"

Issei blinked. "Uhm…why are you asking me?"

"Akame is _your_ bodyguard, and Sheele is _her_ friend. So I assumed it would be best to let you decide."

Issei nodded appreciatively. "Well if Akame trusts her I don't see a reason to argue."

Rias nodded and then sighed. "So, Sheele, mind explaining what you were doing, killing that Stray Devil?"

Sheele nodded. "It was killing people. So I stopped it."

"Rather simple logic, but I suppose it saves us the trouble of having to kill it. With the task done how about we all return to the clubroom? You can fully explain your situation there, Sheele."

Everyone nodded and began to make their way back to the Occult Research Club's clubroom.

* * *

Upon returning Rias asked Sheele to explain what she was specifically doing.

Sheele nodded and explained, "I was sent to find the new wielder of Boosted Gear. It took me a long time to find him. I think it's been just over ten years now."

Issei looked at her in disbelief. '_Ten years…was she eight when she started looking?_'

Ddraig interjected, **'_No, she's become a Transcendent. It means she doesn't age anymore. Despite how she looks she's actually just a hair over one thousand years old._'**

'_Wh-what…?!_' Issei looked at Sheele surprised, then glanced to Akame. '_So does that mean she…?_'

**'_Yes, Akame around the same age as well._'**

Rias narrowed her eyes in thought. "Sent by who?"

Sheele shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that."

Rias sighed and nodded in understanding. "So what will you do now? Try to take Issei back to whoever sent you?"

"No. My job was simply to find. I will stay here for a while. Is that okay…?"

Rias nodded in agreement. "I'm still suspicious of who sent you here but since you seem to hold no ill intent towards my pawn I won't do anything to stop you."

Issei nodded and then turned to Sheele. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Sheele put a finger to her chin. "No, not really. I've pretty much just been staying wherever I can find."

Issei looked at her incredulously. He then chuckled to himself. "Ahem, anyway, if you don't have a place to stay you could stay at my house."

Sheele turned to him with a smile. "That would be wonderful."

Ddraig warned, **'_That Tiger's going to kill you, you know._'**

'_Yeah, yeah, I know,_' Issei rebutted, '_But I think in this case…it'd probably be worth it…_'

Ddraig merely sighed.

* * *

Issei, Arturia, Akame, and Sheele soon returned to Issei's home and Issei motioned Sheele inside.

As she walked in the front door she looked around with a smile. "This place is quite spacious. Where will I be sleeping?"

Before Issei could answer Arturia said, "I will show you to a room you can use."

Sheele nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the group walked in through the dining room Issei turned and saw Medea and Kuroka sitting beside each other watching the television.

Issei noticed that Medea did not have her cloak on, allowing her waist length, lilac hair to be seen fully, he also noticed how she had slightly pointed ears.

Medea hummed to herself before turning around, allowing Issei to see her deep purple eyes.

He turned slightly red in the face at how beautiful she was. '_Whoa…damn, Abraxas sure knows how to pick'em._'

Medea noticed Sheele with the others and stood up. "Who is this?"

Issei blinked and then realized that she was talking about Sheele. "Uh, she's a friend of Akame's friends."

Medea nodded to Sheele with a smile. "My name is Caster."

Sheele nodded in greeting as well. "My name is Sheele."

Arturia then motioned to Sheele. "I'll show you to your room."

Sheele nodded in understanding and followed behind her.

Issei sighed as he sat down.

Medea walked over to Issei and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Issei raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. "It's alright, I'll cook."

Medea shook her head adamantly. "Please, allow me. I'm currently setting up a sensory barrier around the house, so I can't do much else, but I can cook. He used to enjoy my cooking greatly."

Issei looked at her puzzled. '_He? Oh, she must be talking about Abraxas._'

**'_Let her, she's a very good cook. She's also incredibly stubborn so if you try to argue with her without using a Command Seal you're doomed to failure._'**

Issei sighed and then nodded with a smile. "Alright, go ahead."

Medea smiled graciously as she walked into the kitchen to begin preparing the meal.

Issei sat curiously as she began cooking. After a few moments he asked, "Hey, Caster."

"Yes?" she responded calmly as she prepared the meal.

"I know it's a little odd to be asking this while you're cooking, but what kinds of abilities do you have?"

Medea turned to him curiously and then shook her head. "Not at all, it's only natural for a Master to be curious of his Servant's abilities. Also, Ms. Kuroka knows who I am and I am certain Arturia spoke to you about it as well, so you may call me by name when in private settings like this."

"Huh, oh, right. Okay then, Medea, what kinds of abilities do you have?"

"General access to magic such as spells of many different classes including offensive, defensive, and support as well as curses I can put on enemies. I can also teleport anywhere within a certain distance, normally within the confines of Fuyuki City. I have several other skills as well and one in particular that comes with being a Servant is that I can sense your general emotional state regardless of our position."

Issei nodded in understanding. "That's a lot of stuff. Oh right, Arturia also mentioned being able to sense if I'm in danger or not, but only when I'm in the house."

Medea nodded. "That's because she's a Saber-Class Servant. Their sensory abilities are much more limited than the other Servant Classes and they are also incapable of assuming Spirit form."

Issei blinked curiously. "Spirit form?"

Medea stopped chopping momentarily and removed her apron before turning to Issei. She then vanished in a flurry of light.

"Wh-what the…?! Where'd you go?!"

She reappeared behind Issei.

"Whoa!"

"That's Spirit form. It makes Servants invisible and intangible to those around them, though other Servants, and generally mages as well, can sense them."

"Oh…" Issei said with a defeated sigh.

Medea raised a curious eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?"

Issei shook his head and smiled at her mirthlessly. "No, not you. It's just…well to put it bluntly I suck as a mages. All I know is Reinforcement Magic and even that doesn't normally work as well as I'd like."

Medea looked at him thoughtfully and then nodded to herself. "Well, I am fairly well-versed in the use of magic, both standard and arcane, I wouldn't mind teaching you."

Issei stood up excitedly. "What?! Really?!"

Medea nodded. "Of course. I don't want to have a pathetic Master after all."

Issei sighed weakly in defeat. "Yeah…right…"

Medea tilted her head in thought. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

The next morning Issei sat with heavy clouds over his head as he, Taiga, Sakura, Arturia, Akame, Kuroka, Sheele, and Medea were gathered around the table.

Sakura looked at Issei surprised and worried while Taiga merely looked at him annoyed.

Sakura then said fearfully, "Senpai, you really are stashing chicks."

"No I'm not dammit!" Issei argued.

"Then explain why there's more each time we come here," Taiga said pointedly.

"Guh, well…they just keep showing up…that's about it."

Taiga sighed in annoyance and then looked at the two newest members of the house. "So what are your names?"

Medea nodded and said, "My name is Caster."

Sheele introduced herself as well.

Taiga groaned in response. "I seriously can't trust you Emiya."

Issei cried heavily. "Come on…it's not my fault…"

"Even if what you say about them just showing up is true, it's still your fault for not telling them to leave."

Issei slumped his shoulders in response. "I'm sorry…"

"Plus I can't even imagine what kind of situations you're in that this keeps happening."

Issei lowered his head. "I'm sorry…"

"What will I do with you?"

"I'm sorry…"

Taiga sighed and then folded her arms in thought. "After all, it's my job to watch after you."

Issei sat up surprised. "It is?"

Taiga looked at him confused. "Yeah. Didn't I ever tell you? Your father told me to watch over you after he was gone."

"Dad did…?"

Taiga nodded in return. "Yes, and I can only imagine that he's rolling in his grave right now seeing the mess you're in."

Issei sighed heavily. "Sorry."

"Well," Taiga muttered as she folded her arms, "As long you're not doing anything dangerous I suppose it's alright."

Issei nodded in agreement.

Switching gears immediately, Taiga then said excitedly, "Now that that heavy stuff is out of the way, let's eat!"

"Right!" everyone cheered in agreement.

* * *

Issei arrived at school just like every other day, Akame, Arturia, and Sakura having gone ahead of him, when he encountered Rin Okumura at the front gate again.

"Hey," Rin said plainly.

"Yo," Issei responded.

The two merely stared each other down for a few seconds before moving towards the school building.

As they walked in annoyed silence Rin decided to ask, "Did you get that homework done last night?"

Issei looked at him confused. "Why do you care?"

"Tch, I'm just making conversation, jerk."

Issei sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I got it done."

"Whoa, seriously? I couldn't understand a bit of it."

Issei looked at him curiously. "Really? It's simple stuff."

"Yeah, well…maybe I've got more important things to worry about."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_Yeah, I totally doubt that._'

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded normally, until lunch came. That's when Issei found himself cornered by Matsuda and Motohama.

"Okay, Issei, spill it!" Matsuda demanded.

"Wh-what?" Issei asked puzzled.

Motohama adjusted his glasses. "There's something very strange going on here, and we want an explanation."

Issei gulped. "A-about what?"

Matsuda explained, "First Yuuma, then Rias, then Yumi, and then Saber and Akame."

"Yes," Motohama added as he adjusted his glasses, "Why are all of these girls getting so close to you?"

Issei gulped in concern. "Erm, g-good…luck…on my part…?"

"No way man," Matsuda argued, "This goes way beyond luck. You gotta be paiyin' 'em, right?"

Issei merely blinked puzzled as the two leaned in.

"If so…where from…?"

Issei frowned and pushed the two away. "Don't talk about them like they're property!"

Matsuda and Motohama looked at Issei surprised. "S-sorry dude, didn't mean to piss you off."

"Look, it's just a lot of things happened and I managed to meet them all, that's it. Okay?"

The duo were unconvinced but accepted his answer.

Issei sighed as they walked away.

"That was a pretty sly answer."

Issei looked around surprise. "Huh, what, where?"

"Right here."

Issei looked to his side as Medea appeared in a flurry of light. "Wh-what…when did you get there?"

"I followed you to school, in Spirit form naturally. You don't mind, do you?"

Issei thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, it's alright. Just let me know next time."

"I will," Medea agreed as she vanished again.

* * *

As he made his way to the cafeteria Issei encountered Rin Tohsaka in the hallway. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Er…what…?" he asked puzzled.

"I thought Sabers couldn't go into Spirit form," Rin remarked.

"Well…"

"He has a second Servant now," a disembodied voice next to Rin said.

Rin narrowed her eyes and then looked at Issei. "Is that true?"

Issei nodded apprehensively. "Y-yeah."

"Well…that makes things quite different. I've never heard of a single Master having two Servants before. Do you mind if I ask who that other Servant is?"

Issei frowned in thought.

However Medea, still in Spirit form, answered, "Caster."

Rin raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "So now you have Caster and Saber. Hmph, quite fortunate. Of course, it doesn't matter how many Servants you have, I will still defeat you and claim the Grail for myself." Rin then walked by Issei proudly.

Issei sneered in annoyance. "Hey, how come you said that?"

Medea answered, "There's no particular advantage to hiding it. Besides, it's not like I told her my name or anything."

Issei sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

"Also, what she said about multiple Servants made me think of something."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Not now. It'll be a special surprise when we get home."

Issei raised an eyebrow in thought. '_Special surprise…? Oh boy…I wonder what it is?_'

**'_Lower your testosterone Boy, she's talking about something related to the Holy Grail War, nothing else,_'** Ddraig interrupted.

'_Damn…can't even let me have the smallest of fantasies…?_'

**'_I have to do something to amuse myself._'**

* * *

The remainder of the day passed easily enough for Issei, though he was curious most of the day about what Medea was talking about.

* * *

He had to put those thoughts aside as he, Arturia, and Akame, plus Medea in Spirit form, made their way to the Occult Research Club.

As they entered, Rias recommended, "You can tell that other Servant they can stop hiding."

Issei flinched in response and then turned to Medea and nodded.

After a moment Medea became visible with a flurry of light. "Hello, my name is Caster."

Rias nodded in understanding before turning to Issei. "My, my, you are full of surprises. My father has been the devil keeping an eye on the Holy Grail Wars for the past hundred years, my grandfather doing the same before him, and there has never been a Master with multiple Servants."

Issei chuckled weakly. "Y-yeah, that's me…Mr. Special…" He then sighed in defeat.

"Unfortunately our regular contracts will have to be cancelled again tonight."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Another Stray Devil, one that's never been seen before and is incredibly strong. It's only just now appeared and is causing havoc, it's starting at the park on the west end of town and tearing it to shreds. We have to get there and stop it."

Medea turned to Issei and nodded. "I should be able to teleport us there swiftly."

Rias nodded in agreement. "That should do. We'll try to show up as soon as we can."

Medea nodded as Issei, Arturia, and Akame gathered around her. Both Arturia and Akame then switched to their combat uniforms in flashes of light before Medea's robe expanded out and encompassed the other three before shrinking in on itself and vanishing.

"Will he really be alright Pres?" Akeno asked playfully.

Rias shrugged. "He has that fallen angel as well as two Servants with him. I assume he'll be fine. If not I can revive him."

"My, my, fufufu, you're so cold."

* * *

In another area of the city, Medea's cape appeared from a single point in the air and expanded outward, forming a dome, before opening and contracting back to its normal size.

Issei stumbled somewhat. "Oh boy…that'll take some getting used to."

Medea nodded in amusement. "We should be careful, that Stray could be-"

Everyone stopped as a loud crash was heard, followed smoke and dust rising over one of the trees.

"There!" Issei shouted.

* * *

The group ran to investigate and saw something most peculiar.

A tall man clad in jet black, medieval knight armor complete with a long red tassel that reached his feet. Though that was not the weirdest part of his appearance. What was, was the fact that his only weapon appeared to be a frying pan.

Issei blinked in confusion. "Ehm…what the hell?"

Arturia and the others tensed as the man turned to them. "Be careful, he may look like a fool but I can sense large amounts of power coming off of him."

**'_Issei, if you're going to have any hope of defeating him, you're going to need to activate Boosted Gear,_'** Ddraig warned.

'_You think I don't know that? I can't activate it though,_' Issei rebutted.

**'_Hmm…I have an idea. Whenever Abraxas activated the way I told you before it always appeared on both of his arms. Perhaps you can't handle as much of its power. In that case, extend your left, place your right hand on your elbow, and shout Boosted Gear's name._'**

Issei nodded in understanding. '_Aw man, I hope I don't end up looking like a fool._' He extended his left arm forward, his fist balled, placed his right hand over his left elbow, and then shouted, "Boosted Gear!"

A bright red light emitted from his hand before the basic form of Boosted Gear appeared, coupled with the Gear itself shouting, **"Dragon Booster!"**

"Alright!"

"Lord Issei!" Akame shouted as she tossed Derfflingher to him.

Issei shakily caught the talking sword and slung it over his back.

"Issei, stay out of this!" Arturia demanded. "He's far too powerful."

"No way!" Issei argued. "I'm not going to hang back and just let you protect me! I'm not some helpless lamb!"

Arturia looked at Issei surprised. After a moment she sighed and nodded in understanding. "Very well."

All four prepared to charge when the black knight raised his left hand to them.

"What?!" Arturia demanded.

"I shalt fight only one of thee at a time. For many on one is an unfair duel."

"You're a Stray Devil, right? What do you care about fairness?"

"Thou art mistaken, I am no ordinary Stray Devil. I…am the Great Shyamalamadingdong!"

Everyone fell to the ground in confusion and shock.

Issei shouted in exasperation, "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

"Hmph, thou art merely a ruffian with no true taste in proper nomenclature."

"I have no idea what you're saying!"

"Tis of no true concern. For a dead man need not speak."

"Tch, I don't know what you said but I think you insulted me. So for that I'm going to kick your ass."

**"Boost!"**

Issei rushed forward and slashed wildly at Shamalamadingdong.

The black-clad knight easily and effortlessly dodged each of Issei slashes. "Hmph, thou art truly a fool of no worth."

"Screw…you!" Issei shouted as he swung, only to feel something flat, cold, and metallic smack him in the face. Holding his face pain he then stood up and shouted, "You bastard! You just hit me in the face!"

"Naturally. Tis the nature of combat."

"You're really beginning to piss me off!"

**"Boost!"**

Issei rushed forward as his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. "I'm gunna kill you!" He slashed down at the knight, he merely dodged. Issei spun from where he was into an upward slash, the insane devil merely leant back before swinging his head back down and slamming it against Issei's. Issei stumbled back, mumbling before falling to the ground in a heap. "Oww…my head hurts…"

As he laid on the ground a familiar voice said, "Why not let a pro handle this?"

Issei groaned and sat up and looked to his side to see Rin Okumura.

Okumura then looked down and saw Issei.

The two soon stood up and pointed at each other angrily. "You!"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?!" Okumura demanded.

"Me?! What about you?!" Issei rebutted.

"I'm here to kill that demon!" Okumura answered.

"So am I!"

"Well I saw him first!"

"No you didn't! I've been fighting him!"

"Yeah? Well look how well that turned out!"

"Why you…!"

"Come on! Try me!"

"I think that is quite enough," Shamalamadingdong insulted as he jumped in the air and came hurtling back down towards the two.

They jumped to the side as Shamalamadingdong slammed into the ground with great force, sending debris and dust flying.

Issei growled and turned to Okumura. "Look, let's leave the bickering for later and just kill this guy."

**"Boost!"**

"Yeah, whatever," Okumura argued as he unwrapped a sword he kept in a cloth wrap. The sword was a long katana with a purple sheath and matching handle, covered in ornamental markings. Okumura prepared to unsheathe the blade but then looked over at Issei. "Damn…I can't use my powers while he's here."

Issei tensed and said, "Alright…shit, what's your name again?"

"Shamalamadingdong."

"Yeah, that. I'm gonna kick your ass, you damn Stray Devil!"

"Hmph, prove it with thine actions, not thy tongue."

Issei and Okumura then both charged at Shamalamadingdong.

Issei swung Derfflingher down diagonally, but the insane knight jumped to one side, Okumura attempted to hit him with his own sheathed blade but Shamalamadingdong used his frying pan to knock out of the way and then punched Okumura in the gut hard, sending him careening into a tree, then swung his outstretched fist to the side, backhanding Issei and sending him flying into a tree.

Arturia and Akame tensed.

"That's enough, I won't stand by any longer!" Arturia shouted as she charged towards the insane knight, her invisible blade held firmly in her hands. She then dashed forward with a sudden burst of speed.

"Hmph, though seem to be truly spry," Shamalamadingdong remarked as he swung his frying pan behind him, blocking Arturia's sword. He then did a backflip as Akame attempted to sweep his legs with her sword, then struck out with a foot and sent her flying at a tree as well.

Arturia sneered and slashed at Shamalamadingdong several times before getting a high vertical sliced that he blocked with his frying pan. Arturia smirked victoriously.

"Hmm?" Shamalamadingdong hummed before the end of Arturia's blade extended out, bent and then charged directly at him. "Ah! Excalibur!" He jumped to the side as the end of the blade impacted the ground before retracting.

Arturia furrowed her brow as he steadied himself. "So you know my blade then?"

"Naturally. Tis the bane to all devils. Of course, I am curious as to how one such as thyself has the blade, seeing as twas destroyed many ages ago."

"That is none of your concern." Arturia then dashed forward again to strike at Shamalamadingdong.

However, rather than dodging, he merely stood still and then swung his frying pan in from the side, knocking Arturia's blade off course and causing her to slam into him before stumbling back. "Now, if thy wouldst be so gracious, I shalt have thy blade." Shamalamadingdong then reached up with his free hand and wrapped it around Arturia's neck, hoisting her off the ground as he exerted further pressure on her.

"Damn you…!" Okumura shouted as he ran in from the side.

Shamalamadingdong chuckled victoriously as Okumura charged with his blade unsheathed, the blade being alight with bright blue flames, Okumura himself having larger, elf-like ears, sharper canines, a long tail with a furry tip that was covered in blue flames, his head also having two blue flames that formed figurative horns while the rest of his body was surrounded by the flames.

Okumura slashed downward and a blast of flames flew towards Shamalamadingdong.

The massive knight threw Arturia away from the blast and then aimed the inside of his frying pan forward, causing it to absorb the flames from Okumura's attack.

Okumura looked at him shocked. "Wh-what the…?! How did you do that?!"

"I am a great warrior, how else?" Shamalamadingdong argued. "Now that thou hast decided to truly unveil thy weapon. Let us fight true!"

Issei weakly stumbled over to the area. "I'm gonna fight too you bastard." Issei smirked as he raised his left arm, with the gauntlet that had previously left his hand and most of his forearm exposed now covered his hand and extended further up his forearm. He turned to Okumura and raised an eyebrow but then looked back at Shamalamadingdong. '_Hey, Ddraig, would my wings allow me to fly to fight this guy?_'

**'_You would usually need practice to do any real flying, but flapping them should allow you to shoot forward with greater speed._'**

'_Heh, that's all I needed._' Issei's wings then burst through his uniform he then charged forward, using his wings to gain speed.

At the same time, Okumura lunged forward, flames erupting behind him to give him a speed boost.

* * *

**And that is a wrap for that. I hope everyone enjoyed it, so if you did post a review and let me know or post a review if you have any questions as, hopefully you can see, I am more than willing to answer them. As long as you are not just being an ass, but by and large the reviews for this story have been very good. Well, until next time.  
**


	5. All Hail Shamalamadingdong

**Chapter V**

**Hello everybody, how is everyone? Well...you cannot really tell me since I cannot hear you but...okay, whatever. Obviously, here is the next chapter of Fate of Devils, hope the wait was not to excruciating. If it was...uhm...sorry? Anyway, I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic for all of their help with this story. I also hope you guys all enjoyed the last chapter and hope you all enjoy this one too. At any rate, it is time for the reviewer responses.**

**Guest: Yup, Blue Exorcist. Yes, Caster is in now. It will be a little while, I am going to focus on Highschool DxD's story for a bit first. Specifically the Asia Arc, as I call it.**

**The Glorious Executioner: Yes, I love that name as well! I do not remember where I heard it but I just love it!**

**ShotgunWilly: So far there is Fate/Stay Night, Highschool DxD, Akame ga Kill, Blue Exorcist, Lunar Legend: Tsukihime, and Familiar of Zero that have elements in the plot. They are not unnecessary. Well, to me they are not. But truthfully, is there ever a perfect justification for genderbenders? The only reason I have genderbent the characters I have is because there are official versions of those characters. Like Yumi Kiba who is Yuuto after shooting himself with the Genderswap Raygun in canon, which I have taken and turned into the full character. But aside from I wanted more girls in the harem there truly is little reason for it. But is that not the best reason?**

**Jose19: I know it does, however I am using the version of chakra from Naruto, if you go back and look at the reviewer responses from last chapter I explained everything there.**

**Chayner: Yes, things are picking up. Who knows, it could be just a little while it could be never, you never know. Yes, Medea as well as Rin and Yukio. It will end badly. Very, VERY badly. I will not say how here, you will have to read to figure that out. Yes, that is part of the story, Issei will begin to get training in those areas. Him realizing his physical weakness will be part of his story arc.**

**Karlos1234ify: Oh there are more beyond Leone and Mine, many, many more. Glad you like it.**

**zerodragon: Sorry, I simply prefer fem-Kiba, so that is what I did. It is fanfiction after all.**

**lukefang: Have who look like Shirou Kotomine?**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Not quite as strong as canon but it is definitely there. Of course not, would you not be if you were in that situation? Yes, thankfully Akame was there to prevent his early demise. You are probably wrong. Well that's usually my goal, to provide amusement. Though I apologize about your computer. Well I suppose there are still a few surprises to be had, aren't there? Yeah, two Rins. Yep, Transcendents. Well in addition to hoping for that specific reaction from the readers, she says it in the anime too so I felt like including it.**

**Well, that seems to finish up the reviewer responses. Guess it is time for the actual chapter.**

***SCHWOOM***

**What the...?**

***SWISH***

**Uhm...Rias...Raynare...why are you two here?**

**"Zutto, I need to talk to you."**

**Okay, Rias. Why are you here, Raynare?**

_**"I also need to...wait...You!"**_

**"You! What's a little birdy like you doing here?"**

_**"Shut it, Gremory. I don't know or care why you're here, I need to talk to Zutto here about Issei."**_

**"Oh? I didn't know you actually cared for him. After all, you are a tricky bitch."  
**

_**"Why you!"**_

**Please, no light spears in my house.**

**"Hmph, you really believe you can take me?"**

**Please don't use your Power of Destruction in here either!**

_**"I suppose there's only one way to find out!"**_

**Now wait! I really don't need my house blown up! There's also no need for this since you both have eyes for Issei, right? So why don't you share your thoughts on him? Raynare, your thoughts? For real. **

_**"Oh...I don't know what to think right now...it's complicated. I just hope my thoughts will be clear later."**_

**I see. How about you Rias?  
**

**"Hmm...he's certainly an interesting servant. Though he has a tendency to be foolhardy. But I suppose that's partially why I picked him. Although, Raynare, remind me again whose fault it is Issei died the first time and then almost died a second time."**

_**"Shut up you damn demon! At least I'm honest about my feelings and don't treat him like a tool!"**_

**"Mind what you say fallen, or else-"  
**

**Enough! Both of you get out and clear your heads then come back and talk to me later!**

**"Fine."**

_**"Fine."**_

**Okay, finally. Let us get on with it before they come back, shall we?  
**

* * *

Issei and Okumura charged forward at Shamalamadingdong.

Okumura swung his sword up and then slashed it down, sending a powerful wave of bright blue flames at their opponent.

Shamalamadingdong lazily raised his frying pan, causing the flames to impact it and get absorbed inside. He then flipped the pan around, a blue Japanese symbol for "fire" appearing on the bottom. He swung the pan back and prepared to swing at the two charging teens.

Ddraig suddenly shouted, **'_Issei! Dash to the side now! No questions, just do it!_'**

Issei grit his teeth and slammed his right foot down and dodged to the side right as Shamalamadingdong sent a powerful wave of blue fire rushing at the two.

Okumura raised his hands and was unscathed, but the blast hit Issei's right wing, completely destroying it.

As he landed on the ground, Issei gripped the burning wing, of which almost nothing was left, and howled in pain.

"Issei!" a voice shouted as the Occult Research Club appeared from a magic circle. Rias immediately ran over to Issei and saw his burnt wing. "You idiot, why did you have to run off ahead like that?"

Issei groaned and grunted in pain and answered, "Watch out, this guy is insane strong."

Rias nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. We'll take this guy out." Rias stepped forward and frowned. "You hurt my servant. Unfortunately I can't forgive you for that."

Shamalamadingdong huffed proudly. "I doth not see how thou canst best me but doeth thy best."

Rias pointed a finger at him and said, "You must be punished both for hurting my servant and for attacking the people that live within my domain. You will-!"

Rias' speech was interrupted as Shamalamadingdong hit her over the head with his frying pan. "The battlefield is not place for hosting long winded speeches."

Seeing Rias be defeated so pathetically, Akeno brought a hand to her mouth as she stifled a giggle.

Shamalamadingdong gained a glint in his eye and rushed at Akeno, smacking her on the back of the head. "Tis most unbecoming for a maiden of black feathers to chortle at her comrade's misfortune!" The Stray Devil then turned around as Koneko began rushing up behind him. He sighed in disappointment. "A sneak attack. Something such as that is most unyouthful for a loli!" He then smacked Koneko in the back of the head with his frying pan, knocking her to the ground.

Yumi narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her. Two swords then appeared in her hands as she charged forward at the assaulting knight.

He, however rushed and confronted her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Such a blonde beauty as thyself shouldst not be filled with revenge." He then flicked her hard in the forehead, causing her to crouch down from the pain. Shamalamadingdong then looked around and announced, "Is there no one who can challenge my might?!"

Arturia frowned in annoyance. She then raised her blade towards Shamalamadingdong and narrowed her eyes.

He looked at her curiously and then twitched. "Attempting to control my mind with thy sword? How uncouth." He then raised a hand as an object appeared in it, which he then threw at Arturia.

Arturia tensed, ready to deflect the object, only to get hit by a pie in the face. She grumbled angrily.

Akame then prepared to charge at the black knight as well, but stopped when a piece of meat appeared in his hands. She trembled greatly with excitement at the size of the meat slab. "Wh-...what is that...?"

"Megalodon shark meat."

Akame's eyes widened as Shamalamadingdong threw it far off, Akame chasing it like a wild animal.

Issei and the others could only watch in disbelief.

"I see that you've defeated my rival, how irritating."

Shamalamadingdong and the others turned as they saw a young woman around Issei's age with short black hair in a bob cut, violet eyes, a slim figure, and wearing the female Kuoh uniform along with rounded, violet-colored spectacles walked up to the group.

Shamalamadingdong hummed in thought. "And just who might thou be?"

"My name is Sona Sitri. And I don't like seeing you defeat my rival so easily. So as recompense my peerage and I shall be the ones to beat you."

"Ohhh?"

A young, slightly curvier, woman with long black hair down to her waist, with two long bangs hanging over her generous bust, a violet left eye and light brown right eye, the female Kuoh uniform without the cape, and narrow, light blue spectacles appeared beside Sona from a magic circle.

Sona turned to the woman. "Tsubaki, is everyone ready?"

Tsubaki nodded as several other people appeared from magic circles.

One of them was a young man with short, dirty blonde hair and grey eyes wearing the Kuoh male uniform, though without the blazer and with rolled-up sleeves.

Shamalamadingdong turned to them curiously. "Art thou intending to send thy entire brigade after me?"

Sona smirked. "Yes." Sona then raised a hand as several light blue magic circles appeared in the air before shooting blasts of water at the offending Stray.

Shamalamadingdong dodged and zigged through them all before coming up close to Sona. He was intercepted by a girl with red-brown hair, however her efforts were in vain as he slammed her in the face with his frying pan before raising it over his head and slamming it down atop Sona's.

Tsubaki sneered in anger and prepared magic circles of her own. A girl with white hair and a girl with brown hair joined in to launch a three-way attack, fire from Tsubaki, and wind from the other two, resulting in a tornado of flames.

Shamalamadingdong gained a glint in his eye, raising his frying pan and absorbing the powered flame attack. "Twas a mistake to attack me so brutally. As now thou shalt feel thine own fury!" He flipped the frying pan around, exposing a bright orange "fire" symbol and then swatted the pan forward, engulfing Tsubaki and the rest of the girls in flames knocking them unconscious.

The last one from Sona's group, the male, smirked and charged forward, "I, Genshirou Saji, will beat you!"

Shamalamadingdong sighed as he lifted a foot back and then kicked forward, resulting in Saji's sudden halt in progress and his face to turn dark blue, seeing as Shamalamadingdong had just kicked Saji between the legs with a powerful, armored kick.

Saji deflated to the ground in pain. "Ohhh…my balls…"

Issei gulped in response. "Wow…that even hurt me…"

Okumura nodded in agreement.

Shamalamadingdong looked to the side and raised his frying pan as several small objects bounced off of it.

Everyone looked to the side to see Yukio standing nearby in a long black cloak, several other students with him. He sighed and turned to his brother. "Rin, are alright?"

Okumura nodded in response. "Yeah, but this guy's a serious pain in the ass."

"I think that's quite enough now," a new voice added.

Everyone turned as a tall man with short, dark purple hair, two bangs framing his face and a small goatee, forest green eyes with similar colored markings around his eyes, and pointed ears wearing an elegant white outfit consisting of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a pink tie with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, with light and dark pink stripes, and pointed, brown boots, along with a pink, patchwork umbrella with a handle resembling a three-scoop ice-cream.

Rias and Sona, who now had large bumps on their heads from getting hit by Shamalamadingdong, looked at him in surprise and said in unison, "Mephisto!"

The man smirked proudly, bearing his prominent canines. He bowed extravagantly and said, "At your service." He then looked at Shamalamadingdong. "Now, while I am certain you have enjoyed yourself here, toying with my students, Stray, I really cannot permit you to cause them anymore harm. Seeing as the paperwork for a death report is far too cumbersome. I would appreciate it if you would leave."

Shamalamadingdong thought for a moment and then bowed. "Seeing as thou hast requested so cordially my departure I shalt do so immediately. I bid you, adieu." He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Issei and Rin shouted in unison, "Get your ass back here!"

Mephisto walked towards the two and knocked them both in the head with his umbrella. "Now, now. It was foolish of the two of you to fight such a powerful Stray on your own."

Okumura blinked curiously. "Wait…Stray?"

"I will explain some other time Okumura, but for now, you had better get back to your classmates, and you to your master, Emiya."

Issei nodded as he stood up weakly before collapsing when Boosted Gear shouted, **"Reset!"**

"Issei!" Arturia exclaimed as she caught him when he fell.

Okumura raised an eyebrow but then stood up, only to fall back down when an adolescent boy with a small goatee, narrow black eyes, and short, shaggy brown hair with a single blonde streak down the middle, and multiple ear piercings wearing the Kuoh uniform punched him in the face. "Okumura you dumbass! What the hell were ya thinkin' going after a demon like that on your own?"

Okumura growled before standing up. "Oh yeah, Suguro, why do you give a damn?!"

"Because you can't die until I've had the chance to kick your ass!"

"That's enough out of both of you!" Yukio chided.

"Yes sir!" both shouted fearfully as they stood straight.

Yukio sighed heavily and then glanced at the other two group, sneering derisively before saying harshly, "Let's go."

Okumura and the others looked at him confused but followed behind. However Okumura was still curious about Issei's involvement in the event.

Issei sighed before grunting as he held onto his side. "Okay, that friggin' hurt."

Rias walked up to him with her arms folded. "Considering how stupid that was I'm not surprised."

Issei sighed heavily. "Sorry Pres."

Rias sighed in exhaustion before shaking her head. "No, I suppose we all learned a lesson here. I've never experienced a defeat so humiliating in my life."

"Then let it be a good lesson," Mephisto offered. "I must say your confidence was starting to bulge like that bosom of yours. Perhaps the next time you go on a merry jaunt against a Stray Devil you will be more cautious."

Rias sighed in defeat.

Issei pointed to the extravagantly dressed man in confusion. "Hey, could somebody fill me in on who this clown is?"

Rias lightly knocked Issei on the head. "This _clown_ is Mephisto Pheles, better known as Johann Faust. He's the headmaster and principle of Kuoh Academy."

Issei blinked in thought and then gaped. "Wait, so you're the guy who-?!"

"That I am," Mephisto answered before he finished. "You should thank that bespectacled friend of yours. Thanks to him we can perfectly fit every single female uniform."

Issei narrowed his eyes in thought and gaped again. "Motohama?!"

"Aha! That's the one!"

Issei lowered his head in exhaustion. "This is all too much…can we please go home now…?"

Sona walked over to Rias embarrassed. "I was hoping to have an introduction to your newest servant that was more dignified than this."

Rias sighed in defeat. "Believe me, I was not expecting for Issei's first vision of the rest of us fighting to be so embarrassing."

The two girls sighed in mutual anguish.

"Don't look at like that," Mephisto attempted to cheer, "Instead, look at it like a valuable experience where your servants see that you aren't almighty and invincible."

The two merely glared at him.

"Hmm…not striking your fancy? Oh well, don't say I didn't try. Now, if you'll excuse me, eins, zwei, drei." He then vanished in a burst of purple smoke.

Rias sighed once more and then turned to Issei. "I had a few things I wanted to explain to you on this hunt but things didn't pan out like I had hoped. Come to the clubroom tomorrow after school and I'll explain it all then."

Issei nodded in agreement as Medea teleported them all home.

* * *

Once they arrived Issei sighed and fell to the floor of his dining room. "Ohhh…I'm so tired now…" He then glanced at Medea and remembered what she had told him that morning. "Oh, hey, Medea."

"Hmm?" she hummed as she turned to him.

"Didn't you say you wanted to show me something?"

Medea raised an eyebrow but then nodded in understanding. She then turned to Arturia. "Is there an existing magic circle here on the property anywhere?"

Arturia nodded. "Yes, there is one in the shed that was used at another point in time and was used to summon me."

Medea nodded in understanding. "That will suffice."

* * *

Medea, Arturia, and Issei arrived in the shed on Issei's property, Issei looking around puzzled.

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "So uh…what's going on?"

Medea turned to Issei with a smirk. "As Caster I am given very unique abilities unusable by the other Servants. Stick out your hand."

Issei nodded in confusion and did so.

When he did, Medea took hold of his hand with hers, causing him to look away in slight embarrassment before flinching in pain. He watched as Medea drew small amounts of his blood onto a knife.

"H-hey…what was that for?"

"I need it as the base."

"The base…for what…?"

Medea stepped forward and dripped some of the blood into the middle of a series of black markings. She then put the dagger away in her cloak. After a moment she extended her right hand forward, facing away from her, placing her left against her chest.

Issei raised a curious eyebrow as Medea began chanting words he couldn't understand.

Arturia narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

As Medea's chanting continued the black markings began to emit light before red magic circle, the same circle Arturia had originally appeared from, appeared on the ground in front of her.

"Whoa…what's that all about?" Issei wondered curiously.

Medea's chanting stopped as she lowered her hand. "I summon you, Assassin."

The drops of blood she had collected from Issei began to light up and writhed in place before expanding outward, forming a tall ellipses, before slowly reshaping itself, first into a vaguely humanoid shape, then the shape of an average human, then into the shape of a young woman. The form then emitted bright light that forced the three to close their eyes.

As the light died down they saw a young woman who strongly resembled Arturia with short, pink-blond hair in a bob cut, a small portion tied back with a black bow, a small cowlick on the top of her head, pale yellow eyes, and fair skin who wore a light pink kimono with a dark pink hakama, brown, high-heeled boots, and black bracers on her arms.

Issei looked at the woman in shock, as did Arturia. "I-is that…"

Medea frowned in confusion. "Tell me, are you Assassin?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. I have been summoned to you as Assassin."

"I see. What is your true name?"

The woman looked at Medea unsurely. "My true name? My true identity is Okita Souji." Souji looked to the side and noticed Arturia. "Your resemblance to myself is uncanny."

Arturia nodded in agreement. "We share that notion."

Medea folded her arms in thought. "Your appearances are most certainly almost identical. Regardless, you are Assassin."

Souji nodded. She then looked around and noticed Issei, whom she noticed as the only human in the room. "Are you the one who is to be my Master?"

Issei stammered in confusion but calmed down when Medea nodded reassuringly. "Erm…y-yeah…I am."

"Very well. Then I shall be your protector, your Assassin."

Issei nodded in appreciation but grunted as he felt pain in his arm. Lifting his tattered sleeve he saw a third segment appear on his Command Seals, identical to the second. "Wait…so now I have a third one…?"

Medea nodded in response. "Yes. That is what I had intended to show you. With this, you now command almost half of the total Servants in the Grail War."

Issei looked at the three markings on his arm in awe. "Wow…that's pretty impressive."

Arturia sighed in annoyance. "This will make things complicated though."

Medea raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Firstly, because Issei will now have all three of us drawing upon his mana."

Medea nodded in understanding. "I believe with Boosted Gear at his side and his transformation into a devil that shouldn't be an issue."

"I certainly hope not. Secondly, I am certain the other Masters will come to realize that Issei commands three Servants, which leaves little doubt that he will become a prime target for them all. Some to form allegiances, others to try and kill him and attempt to claim the three of us as their Servants."

"No way!" Issei suddenly interjected.

"Issei…" Arturia muttered in surprise.

"There's no way I'd let something like that happen!"

Arturia's eyes widened in slight surprise. She then calmed some. "That is good to know. However, there is still a third issue, and the most pressing of them all."

"Wh-what…?"

"How will we explain Souji's residence to Taiga?"

Issei paled while Medea gulped.

"Th-that is terrifying…"

Souji merely tilted her head in confusion.

Medea then turned her head towards the entrance of the property. "There appears to be someone here. Strange I did not sense them until now."

* * *

At the same time Issei and the rest had returned to their respective homes, Mephisto was sitting in his office when a familiar face appeared there, Shamalamadingdong.

Mephisto smirked in amusement. "Well, well. So, what did you think of my precious students?"

Shamalamadingdong's body turned into a black mass that reshaped itself. As the blackness faded away it revealed a young man with pale skin, crimson eyes, and shoulder-length silver hair wearing a light blue shirt, black pants, geta sandals, and an ankle-length black haori with a raining, green matrix code design on it draped over his shoulders.

Mephisto chuckled in amusement. "Ah, Naoya. There's a face I haven't seen in several centuries. Now, back to my question."

Naoya nodded in understanding as he folded his arms. "I'm quite surprised. For a newly transformed half-devil, Issei Emiya is quite strong. I'd be jesting if I said he had any true skill or power, but his raw strength is quite surprising. As for Rin Okumura, he is…more of an interesting case. He is certainly your nephew's child. He inherited your father Forbesii's blue flames just as Rizevim's son Satan did. Though his control over them is…lacking. As for the others, they're very amusing. For the great-great-granddaughter of the famed first half-devil, Rias Gremory is surprisingly untalented. She certainly inherited his gift, but she, like Rin, has no control over it."

"Hm, you certainly made a thorough analysis of them."

Naoya shrugged in response. "When you're as old as I am, understanding things like that becomes quite simple. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Naoya's form was enveloped in the blackness as it changed shaped again. When it faded, Zelretch was revealed. "I should get back to the shop before my adopted granddaughter goes out looking for me."

"Of course."

* * *

Back at Issei's house, he opened the door to see Aoko standing in front of his house. "Oh, Aoko."

Aoko sighed heavily and asked, "Have you seen that stupid grandfather of mine? I haven't been able to find him."

"Uhm…no, I haven't seen him."

Aoko sighed heavily in annoyance. "On a related note, how come you haven't been coming in to the shop?"

Issei raised an eyebrow and then flinched before slumping his head. "Sorry…I kinda got wrapped up in some stuff at school and forgot."

Aoko nodded in understanding. "I understand that. But you can make up for it by coming back with me now to work."

Issei nodded as he left with Aoko, Medea going into Spirit form to follow behind him invisibly.

* * *

Issei arrived at the shop with Aoko and asked, "So what will I be doing tonight?"

Aoko nodded. "Since my idiot grandfather is missing I'll be manning the counter. We just got a few new items in stock that I was supposed to put away, but with him gone I won't get the chance."

Issei nodded in understanding but then narrowed his eyes in thought. "Uhm…where am I supposed to put them?"

"Don't you still have Derfflingher with you?"

"Not right now."

"Oh, well he spent enough time in our store to know where everything goes, so he could've helped you."

Issei raised an eyebrow as he looked behind him and saw Medea holding Derfflingher.

Aoko raised an eyebrow in thought. "Ah, so she's one of your Servants."

Issei froze and then turned to the redhead. "W-wait, you know about that?"

Aoko nodded. "Yeah. I know a little about _it_. Enough to know not to say anything more."

Issei nodded in appreciation as he put Derfflingher on his back as Medea vanished once more.

* * *

Issei worked, putting the different items on the shelves throughout the store where Derfflingher instructed him they went, for several hours before he heard the chime of the door ring.

Aoko leaned over the counter excitedly. "Hello! Welcome to-! Oh…it's just you."

Zelretch walked slowly over to Aoko. "Now, now, is that any way to treat your grandfather?"

Aoko folded her arms and turned her head in annoyance. "I spent most of the night looking for you. Where the hell have you been?"

Zelretch sighed in annoyance. "I was in a meeting with an investor."

"Investor? We're a small antique store, what the heck kind of investor could we have?"

Zelretch nodded in understanding. "Just trust me on this." He looked to the side and noticed Issei working in the corner. "So, you finally decided to show, eh boy?"

Issei groaned in annoyance. "Sorry, I've been busy with stuff at school and lost track."

"It's no big deal, the less you show up the less we have to pay you."

"That's flawed logic old man!"

* * *

After finishing up his work, Issei left and began his walk back home.

Medea made herself visible after they entered a slightly forested area. "I can teleport you home now if you like."

Issei nodded in approval.

* * *

As Issei and Medea appeared at Issei's house the brunette stumbled around some. "Oh boy…that still makes me a little queasy…"

Arturia then walked up to him. "Issei, I have a question for you."

Taking a deep breath to settle his stomach Issei sighed and then turned to her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you have school again tomorrow?"

Issei thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, tomorrow's a day off."

"Good. Then we can begin tomorrow." Arturia then walked away.

Issei attempted to reach out in vain. "W-wait…begin…? Begin what…?"

"Your training," Medea explained.

"Training?"

Medea nodded. "Yes. As your Servants we are supposed to fight for you. But Arturia has accepted the fact that won't happen. However, after that last battle it's become clear you really can't fight that well."

"Oh gee, thanks…you sound so proud."

Medea laughed in amusement. "Perhaps. But we came up with a solution. I will do as I said and train you to better utilize magic, while Arturia will train you to use a sword. Hopefully the combination of the two will improve your fighting ability somewhat."

Issei nodded in understanding. "That actually sounds pretty cool."

"Hopefully you won't get quite as embarrassed as you did tonight."

"Hey! That guy was stupidly strong! He even kicked Pres' butt!"

* * *

Issei was awoken sharply the next morning by a loud banging against his door. As it continued he got to his feet and stumbled to the door of his room. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As he opened it he saw Arturia and Medea standing outside his door in their casual clothing.

He sighed in annoyance. "Is there a reason you woke me at six thirty on a weekend?"

Arturia nodded. "It is best we begin early so that have the whole day."

Issei slumped his shoulders in defeat. "You're kidding me…"

"Now hurry up and get ready, Medea has already prepared breakfast."

"Man, this sucks."

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Issei, Arturia, and Medea gathered in the dojo of Issei's home.

Issei sat in the center of the dojo, with Arturia and Medea standing in front of him.

Medea then began speaking first. "To give your body time to fully awaken and to ensure your mind isn't hampered by fatigue, we'll be starting with training your magic first. After that Arturia will train you in how to fight."

Issei nodded in understanding as Medea sat down across from him.

"Now, to begin, show me a few of the spells you know."

Issei lowered his head. "I uh…only know the one…"

Medea frowned in disappointment. "So your father only taught you Reinforcement Magic?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"I see." Medea then signaled for Arturia to grab her a wooden sword. When Arturia brought it, Medea laid it down in front of Issei. "Here, use your magic on this sword."

Issei nodded and picked up the sword. "Trace: On."

Medea raised an eyebrow at his unusual form of incantation.

"Structure: Established. Reinforcement: Complete." He then handed it back to Medea.

She investigated it for a few seconds and then nodded. "Your Reinforcement is quite skillful. Although it has one main issue: the incantation."

Issei raised a confused eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Something like that is really only useful as pre-battle preparation. It takes far too long to use in the middle of a fight. You'll need to practice it so that you can perform those steps you just did in a fraction of a second."

Issei sighed heavily. "In other words the one thing I can do is useless."

"Now, now, I didn't say that. You have reinforced this blade quite well. Of course you can only reinforce wood so much. It is still weaker and more brittle than a steel blade but your spell lessens the gap some. Regardless, you're serious in telling me this is the only spell you know?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah, it's the only one my dad ever really taught me."

"I see. Well then, I suppose we have a lot of work to do. Despite the level of your Reinforcement it's still a basic spell. It's also one that requires an external target, a weapon of some sort, meaning that on its own the spell is relatively useless. So, with that in mind I'll begin with the simplest of simple questions: do you know where mana comes from?"

Issei folded his arms in thought. He sat silently for several seconds and then sighed heavily. "I haven't got a clue."

"I suspected as much." Medea reached over and poked him in the head. "It comes from there."

Issei raised an eyebrow as he attempted to look up at his own head. "My forehead?"

Medea groaned in annoyance. "No. It's produced by your brain. I don't know how much of this is still common knowledge nowadays but mana is produced by a special part of your brain called the mana lobe. Almost all living things are born with one, however the mana lobes of most creatures are so small and weak as to be nearly useless. But even then they produce mana. And like any part of the body, muscle or brain tissue, the more you exercise and train it, the larger and more powerful it becomes. And the larger a mana lobe is the more mana it can put out at once at a faster rate."

Issei sat quietly for a moment. "Okay, I didn't really understand all that but what I did get is there's something in my head called a mana lobe that makes mana."

Medea sighed. "There's far more to it than that but for now I suppose that's sufficient. Now, there's a second part to that, magic circuits."

"Magic circuits, you mean like the little wires inside my computer?"

Medea twitched an eyebrow. "No…there's a network of vessels that flows through your body and is invisible to the naked eye. Depending on who it is that's telling you it may be called something different, magic circuitry, chakra network, and a few other names, but the point is it's an invisible network that ferries energy throughout your body."

Issei nodded. "Okay, what's it got to do with the mana lobe?"

"Everything. The mana that is produced by your mana lobe is transferred through your body by your magic circuits. Meaning to be able to cast spells effectively your mana lobe needs to produce enough mana swiftly enough, and your magic circuits need to be able to transport the mana to where it needs to go. If either one of those systems are not working at peak efficiency either the spell will be weaker than it should be or it will simply explode and backfire."

"That…sounds nasty…"

"It is. Don't ask for specifics but I saw someone lose an arm that way."

"Ouch…"

"Therefore it's imperative that for the purposes of this training you must train your mana lobe to work more efficiently and you must train your magic circuits to work faster."

Issei nodded in slight understanding. "I got enough of that to get the general idea."

Medea nodded in approval. "For now that's good enough. But before we can start on any of it I need to so both how much mana your brain is producing and I need to see how well your magic circuits work. And for that, I'll use these." She then pulled a collection of clear blue stones out of her pocket.

"What are those?"

"They're something Abraxas came up with. He discovered that certain gemstones found within the Earth react to mana. So he found a way to not only harvest those gems, but also be able to use them in magical training. He even taught a small, ancient Japanese tribe to use them."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive."

Medea nodded. "Yes, and depending on where you place the stones they have different effects. The first thing I'm going to do is test how much mana your mana lobe produces." To do this, she pressed one of the stones against his forehead.

Issei merely looked at it curiously.

Medea frowned in confusion as nothing happened before the stone lit up pale blue. She began to speak when energy burst from the crystal and it shattered, knocking her back both in surprise and from the force.

"M-Medea!"

"Oww…" she moaned as she rubbed her sore bottom. "That was unexpected."

"Wh-what happened?"

"At first there was nothing, which is normal, but then the gem was suddenly flooded with more mana than it could handle and exploded."

"What…do you mean…?"

Medea nodded. "Well it means that your mana isn't weak, on the contrary, your mana lobe is highly developed, it's producing copious amounts of mana. Far more than even an apprentice mage."

Issei began to beam happily.

"But don't think that's all good. That's perhaps part of the reason your father didn't teach you anything."

Issei frowned in bewilderment.

"Your body produces so much mana that I'm certain your magic circuits have a hard time transporting it all, meaning that you either lose much of it as they dump the excess they can't handle, or they transport it all and are damaged in the process. It's possible he saw those effects and didn't train you further because he didn't want you to get hurt."

Issei frowned in anger.

"But it isn't all bad news. That means that, in some way, the first half of your training is done. Your mana lobe already produces large amounts of mana swiftly. All we need to do now is train your magic circuits to handle it all efficiently."

Issei nodded determinedly. "How do we do that?"

"With the stones, of course. But first I have to see what kind of effect that mana is having on your circuits. Extend your arm to me please."

Issei nodded in understanding and stuck out his arm.

Medea rolled back the sleeve of his t-shirt and placed three stones on his arm. One near his shoulder, one on his elbow, and one on his wrist. "Now just hold it like that for a second or two."

Issei nodded and sat still for several seconds. The gem on his shoulder lit up bright blue with a small, flame-like aura around it. The gem on his elbow then lit up bright blue, though without the aura. The last one on his wrist lit up a dim blue.

Medea nodded in understanding and took the gems off. "Well I've got good news and bad news."

"Okay."

"The good news is your magic circuits haven't destroyed themselves transporting massive amounts of mana."

"The bad news?"

"They're dumping the excess mana as time goes on, meaning it'll probably take a while for you to properly train them to not only handle the large quantities of mana but also not dump it, since it's likely that from the time you started learning magic to now that's what they've been doing, and like anything in the body it's hard to make a part of your body do the exact opposite of what it's always been doing."

Issei sighed in defeat. "Aww man."

"I said it's hard, not impossible."

Issei nodded. "So when do we start?"

"Right now. We'll continue training this part of your magecraft for a while, and then when we're done Arturia will take over training you physically."

"Right."

Medea then handed him a gem. "The beginning part of this training will be mana control. You need to try and focus your mana onto that crystal, try to fill it with mana."

Issei nodded and placed the gem in his hands, looking down at it. He concentrated on it for several seconds. Eventually a small, flashing light emerged from within it that steadily grew more stable until the entire crystal lit up blue. Though the crystal then burst mana out and cracked down the middle. "Grrr…"

Medea sighed and stretched a hand over it. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." She flowed her own mana into it and repaired the damage. "Okay, do it again."

Issei nodded and performed the action again, getting much the same result.

Medea once again fixed it and they continued.

* * *

Issei's training continued like that for several hours until Akame came to the dojo and knocked on the door. "Medea. Lunch."

Medea nodded in understanding. "You can take a break now Issei."

"'Bout time!" Issei sighed in relief as he fell to his back. "Man I'm tired."

"You cannot be exhausted yet," Arturia enforced, "Our training still has yet to commence."

Issei groaned in annoyance as he sat up before getting to his feet. "Yeah, I know. Let's eat first, I'm really hungry."

"Agreed."

* * *

After finishing lunch, the three returned to the dojo.

Arturia picked up a wooden sword of her own and handed one to Issei. "I wish to see where your skill level resides before I decide the best way to continue."

Issei nodded. "So we'll spar?"

"Precisely." Arturia then assumed a simple sword stance.

Issei, however, smirked as he got into a complex, ridiculous stance.

Arturia twitched an eyebrow and lowered stance with a sigh. "What is that?"

Issei looked at her puzzled as he stood normally. "What? I'm supposed to get into a cool pose, right?"

Arturia groaned in annoyance. "I see your skill level is even less than that of a novice. There is no point in sparring, I can already see the outcome."

Issei narrowed his eyes. "Hmph, don't count me out just yet, how about you actually beat me before you start getting all high and mighty?" He assumed a different stance, the sword to his side, though Arturia could tell that it too was impractical.

"Very well. We shall have three bouts. If I defeat you in two out of the three then we will begin training."

Issei smirked. "And what if I beat you?"

"Then we will take a small reprieve before training."

"Heh, works for me."

Medea sighed and then said, "Begin."

Issei immediately charged, shouting, at Arturia and took a wide vertical downswing at her, but received a powerful, horizontal blow to the abdomen for his actions. He fell to the ground clutching his sore abdomen. "Oww…crap that hurt."

"Point to Arturia."

"Huh!?"

Arturia explained, "If we were using real swords I would have sliced you in half."

Issei twitched an eyebrow as he stood up. "Come on, let's go again!"

"Very well."

Issei again charged, this time leading with a lunge.

Arturia merely sidestepped it and smacked him in the top of the head. "That gives me two points."

Issei stood up once more. "I'm not done yet, let's keep going!"

Arturia narrowed her eyes. "You remember our agreement, do you not?"

"Forget that, let's keep going!"

Arturia sighed in annoyance. "Very well. I suppose I will need to beat sense into you."

* * *

Their small spar, which mostly consisted of Issei making a fool of himself and Arturia punishing him for it, continued well until the sun began going down.

Arturia groaned in annoyance as she looked at her wooden sword, which had snapped in half, and then looked at Issei. "Have you finally had enough yet?"

Issei, who was covered in bruises and welts, breathed heavily and then sighed in frustration. "Yeah, I give."

"Unbelievable. It took you five hours to realize that."

Medea walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. "There's another way you should look at this."

Arturia raised an eyebrow.

"He sparred against you for five hours straight without any breaks and kept going despite all the times you hit him."

"Yes, because he's a fool."

Medea shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm talking about."

"What else is there to say?"

"Do you think an average person would be capable of going that long, with that many blows?"

Arturia prepared to snap back at her but then thought about her words. "…I see…I suppose you make a valid point. Regardless, we wasted so much time with this nonsense there is no time left to actually train. Tomorrow, once you've finished up with Medea we begin our training, no argument, understood?"

"Yes ma'am…" Issei responded weakly.

* * *

The next day began much the same as the previous, with the two women waking Issei early to begin training, with Issei beginning his training with Medea first.

As before he started with trying to flow his mana through the gem, though he experienced little more success than before, it simply took longer for it to shatter.

"Grrr…dammit! This is seriously pissing me off!"

Medea sighed in exasperation. "I know it's frustrating but remember, your magic circuits aren't used to transporting much mana at once, so drawing out large amounts at a time like this gem is coercing them to do is unnatural. It will take a while for the process to even out."

"Yeah, I know, but…I'm supposed to be your guys' Master, and I'm also supposed to be Rias' servant. I can't even do this crap properly though."

Medea put a hand over one of his. "Yes, that is true, but nothing happens instantly. You'll need to give it time to work itself out and to get better."

Issei nodded in understanding and glanced down at the gem in his hands. With a sigh he began flowing mana into it once more. He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated, he noticed it starting to flare up, which usually happened before it blew up, and winced as he attempted to quell the surge of mana from the gem.

Medea watched in surprise as Issei slowly calmed the flow of mana, preventing the gem from exploding. "That's it. Just a little more."

After a few seconds the mana flow from the gem calmed down to a steady, flickering light that surrounded the gem.

Issei still trembled slightly as he concentrated on controlling the flow, finding it very difficult and already feeling his arms getting sore.

Medea nodded in acceptance as she stepped back some, waiting for Issei to keep the flow steady for a few more seconds. "Okay, take a short break."

Issei sighed as he released the flow. "Now what?"

"We keep repeating that same process over and over until you can get that steady flicker almost instantly."

"Ohhh…"

* * *

Issei continued practicing with the gem for another couple hours, though he found that it still took several seconds of steady concentration to get it to where he wanted it.

He was eventually stopped when Arturia walked over to him. "It is time for lunch, we will begin our training afterward. No arguments."

Issei sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

* * *

After lunch Issei stood opposite Arturia, both holding wooden swords. "So where do we start?"

Arturia nodded. "I know from yesterday that your skill is relatively nonexistent, so I will instead focus on your strength."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "My strength?"

"Yes. You have special skills, your Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan, both of which allow you to slow your perception of time, allowing you to react faster. However, for you those skills are of little use as your physical strength does not match the level of their abilities."

Issei frowned in annoyance. "Hmph, then how do I fix it?"

"For now, simple strength training exercises, pushups, sit ups, and several others, in addition I will also train you how to use a sword to fight. We will begin now."

Issei nodded in annoyed understanding.

* * *

To begin their training Arturia had Issei do twenty repetitions of multiple exercises. He found doing just ten repetitions of the first to be tiring, so Arturia was "generous" and lowered the number to ten of each.

After those exercises, Issei was lying on the ground tired.

Arturia walked over to him and handed him a wooden sword.

He sat up in disbelief. "We're still going?!"

"We have spent less than an hour now. We still have four to go."

"Aww man!" Issei groaned and picked up the sword, assuming his previous stance.

Arturia immediately shook her head. She wrapped both hands around the handle of her blade, raised it in front of her torso, which was turned slightly away from Issei, and placed her right foot pointing forward with her left back some and pointing to the side. "Take a stance like this."

Issei raised an eyebrow and examined her stance before nodding, attempting to replicate it.

Arturia shook her head. "Stand up straighter, bend your arms more, and point your right foot forward."

Issei furrowed his brow in thought as he once again attempted to replicate it.

Arturia sighed before placing her sword on the ground and walking over behind Issei.

He blushed lightly as he felt her press against his back.

She wrapped her arms around his, placing her hands over his, sliding her right foot forward against the inside edge of his right foot, and placing her left foot against the outside edge of his left foot. "Now, move your arms like this," she pulled his arms closer to his body somewhat and raised his hands up a little, angling his wrists down, "Your right foot should be here," she slid her right foot to the left slightly, and angled it forward, Issei doing the same, "And your left foot should be here," she moved her left foot away from her body, Issei's following, and angled it out more, his doing the same.

Issei felt heart beat faster as Arturia was pressed against him like that. '_Oh man…I can't decide if this great or awful…_'

"So, do you know where to put your body now?"

"Uh, wh-what…?"

"Do you know how to stand for the sword stance now?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Good." Arturia walked over to her sword and picked it up, assuming the same pose. "Now, stand normally and assume the stance once more."

Issei eased up and stretched a little before nodding. He raised his sword and looked at his legs and arms as he put each limb in the right spot. "How's this?"

Arturia scrutinized his pose for a few moments before nodding. "Not quite perfect but good enough to begin our training."

Issei gave a toothy grin happily.

"We will begin with the basic swing. Move your arms little when you swing, making the brunt of your strike with your wrists." She demonstrated a simple swing for him to see.

Issei nodded did the same thing.

"Good. We will repeat that twenty times."

"What's with your obsession with the number twenty?!"

* * *

Their training continued for several more hours, with Arturia showing Issei several simple swings and thrusts in addition to the first as they went.

After they had finished once the sun started going down Issei fell to the floor with exhausted breaths. "Holy crap…I'm exhausted…"

Arturia nodded in understanding. "We did quite a lot of practice today, I am not surprised. Shall we continue tomorrow night?"

Issei sighed as he sat up. "I don't think so. Pres will probably have me doing more deliveries plus I need to go to the shop afterward. Crap! I was supposed to go there this weekend!"

* * *

The next morning Issei sat up in his bed with a groan. "Oh man…I'm so sore." He stood up shakily and finished his morning routine before getting his uniform on and going out to the dining room, paling when he saw Taiga sitting at the dinner table. However, she was not shouting at him or scolding him as he expected, merely sitting quietly with a mildly annoyed look on her face, which frightened him.

* * *

After a rather tense breakfast where Issei stumbled over an explanation to Sakura about "Assassin's" presence, he made his way to school alongside the others, including the hidden Medea.

* * *

Once he arrived at school, Issei sat down with a heavy groan. "Owww…"

"Yo, what's got you beat?" Matsuda asked.

Issei looked at him apprehensively.

Matsuda sighed and waved a hand. "I've forgotten about that. So why do you look like you got hit by a car?"

Motohama walked up beside Matsuda curious as well.

Issei rubbed the back of his neck. "I was doing stuff with Ar, er, Saber over the weekend and I'm exhausted." He sighed in fatigue and then looked at his two friends, who had very dangerous looks. "Uh…guys…?"

"Issei…" Motohama asked as he adjusted his glasses with a dangerous glint. "Just what kind of _stuff_ were you doing?"

Issei blinked and then paled. "W-wait! Nothing like that!"

"We were training," Arturia explained as she sat down next to him.

"Training?" Matsuda asked confused. "Why?"

Okumura then walked over to the group. "'Cuz he sucks ass at fighting."

Issei glared at Okumura. "Butt out!"

"Make me!"

The two glared at each other before Taiga swiftly silenced them. "QUIET!"

Everyone sat down immediately as she walked into the room.

* * *

After several classes, it was time for lunch and Issei prepared to leave when he saw something odd at the door, a small, white, fluffy Scottish terrier with a large pink ribbon as a collar with a silver trinket attached.

Issei blinked curiously as the dog yipped at him before walking down the hall.

Okumura noticed the dog and raised an eyebrow. "I think he wants you to follow him."

Issei frowned in annoyance and then followed after the dog.

"I-Issei!" Arturia shouted in confusion.

* * *

Issei ran around the corner and saw the dog standing at the end of the hallway. It then burst in purple smoke.

"Wh-whoa!"

After the smoke cleared, Mephisto stood in front of him.

"M-Mephisto?"

The extravagantly dressed man nodded. "Yes, I had to draw you away from the class without making a scene."

"Wh-why?"

"I have an offer to make."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "An offer? Like what?"

"Yes. An offer to make killing Stray Devils easier."

Issei narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Mephisto smirked widely. "Become an exorcist."

Issei face-faulted. "I'm a devil ya moron!"

Mephisto nodded in agreement. "This is true, but…" he then pulled out an amulet. "This is an ancient amulet that absorbs light energy, meaning incantations, deadly verses, and magical barriers will have no effect on you since the amulet will absorb that energy. It also means you can enter holy places like churches and temples with no side effects."

Issei sighed. "That sounds all nice and stuff, but why would I, a devil, want to learn how to kill devils?"

Mephisto's smirk became a toothy, devious grin. "What better way to know how to beat your enemy than to learn what they can do, and the best way to completely defeat them is to show them that you are no different than them. And then make them your friend."

Issei gaped. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. But it does make sense…sorta…"

"Good to hear. Now, if you ask Rin he can take you to the classroom."

"Wait, Rin's an exorcist too?"

Mephisto nodded. "Yes. An exorcist in training to be specific."

Issei frowned as he looked at the amulet incredulously. "You sure this'll protect me from, like, goin' up in flames or something?"

"As long as you aren't hit by a light spear or a light bullet you'll be fine."

"It just seems weird for me to become an exorcist, that's all."

"Oh? Imagine how much help you would be to Rias if you knew all of the ins and outs of exorcist combat and weaponry, or if you fought against a group of Stray Exorcists, you'd know the perfect ways to counteract their attacks."

Issei narrowed his eyes in thought. "Okay. If you really think it'll help Pres I guess I'll do it."

"Wonderful, now, if you'll excuse me, eins, zwei, drei." Mephisto then vanished in a burst of purple smoke.

Issei sighed and then looked at the amulet in his hand.

* * *

After finishing his lunch, and thankfully not being torn apart by the angry students about the fact he was eating with Arturia and Akame, he returned to class and made it through the rest of his day.

He was about to get up and leave when Taiga shouted, "Emiya, stay after class!"

"Geh…" Issei grunted as he stumbled. "What? Why me?"

"Because I said so."

Issei grumbled in annoyance and sat in his seat while everyone else left.

After the students left Taiga walked over to Issei's desk with an annoyed expression that quickly softened into one of concern.

Issei looked at her confused. "Erm…what's up…Fuji-nee…?"

"I'm just worried, Issei," she explained.

"Worried? About what?"

"All of those girls that keep showing up at your house, it's not natural. Are you sure you're not getting involved in anything dangerous?"

Issei gulped in concern. "Y-yeah…I'm not…" he lied.

Taiga sighed as she folded her arms. "I wish I could believe that. But with all of those strange women showing up at your house and how beaten up you seem to be every morning, you can't blame me for worrying."

Issei sighed heavily. "Sorry, Fuji-nee."

"Plus, I'd feel like I'm letting your father Kiritsugu down."

Issei looked at her puzzled. "Why's that?"

Taiga looked at him curiously. "Your father told me that in the event he dies that I was supposed to take care of you. Heh, heh, guess I haven't exactly done too good a job at that, huh?"

Issei frowned in confusion. "Well…I didn't know that. Wait, how've you done a bad job?"

"Well look at you, you're one of the most infamous perverts in the school and you've gotten yourself involved in whatever it is that…that…" Taiga began to tremble as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Ah! F-Fuji-nee! C-come on, d-don't do that, okay?!" Issei stood up and weakly attempted to calm the crying woman.

"But…I was supposed to watch you and raise you, and look how I've messed up!"

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_That hurts Fuji-nee._' Issei sighed and then just acted on instinct, putting his hands on Taiga's shoulders. "Fuji-nee, do you really think I've turned out that bad?"

"Well…you're a big pervert…"

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "Okay, besides that."

Taiga wiped some of her tears in thought. "I…guess not."

"And do you really think that's got nothing to do with you?"

Taiga looked at him puzzled. "What do you…mean…?"

"Well…yeah, I'm a pervert but I'd say that's about the worst thing I've done, right? I'd also say you're the reason I haven't, you've pretty much been like a mother for me. Heh, heh, including beating me over the head a time or two."

Taiga laughed in amusement. "Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Thanks, Issei."

Issei nodded with a big grin as the two embraced in a hug.

A new voice then added, "Ahem, am I interrupting something?"

The two pulled apart embarrassed.

Issei turned and saw Okumura was standing at the door. "Wh-what do you want, Okumura?"

He shrugged. "Me-, erm, Faust told me to bring you to class. So you just gunna stand there?"

"Oh, right, sorry! By Fuji-nee!"

Taiga waved with a smile as he ran out the door.

* * *

Issei followed behind Okumura as they approached another classroom door.

"Is this where it is?" Issei asked.

Okumura looked at him annoyed. "Didn't Mephisto tell you? Didn't he give you one of these?" Okumura pulled out a key from his pocket.

Issei raised an eyebrow and pulled out the amulet Mephisto gave him and examined it. He then noticed the key hanging behind it. "Wow…I feel stupid."

"Hahahah!"

"Shut it!"

* * *

Issei groaned and then gaped when Okumura opened the door, the two finding themselves in a completely different area. "Whoa…how'd that happen?"

Okumura groaned. "Did he tell you anything?"

"N-no, just gave me this amulet, and the key."

"Geez. Well ask Yukio, he can explain it to you."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Wait, why would I ask-?"

Issei was silenced as Okumura opened a door and the two walked in. Issei looked around as he noticed the group of people from the previous night in the room.

The first was the gruff-looking teen with the blonde streak in his brown hair.

Next to him was a teen with short, messy pink hair and red eyes wearing the male Kuoh uniform.

On the gruff teen's other side was a young teen with short, stubby hair, pale skin, and brown eyes with distinctively large ears wearing red glasses and the male Kuoh uniform.

Sitting near the front of the class on the other set of benches was a girl with dark red eyes, long, dark purple hair tied in twintails, and small, oval-shaped eyebrows wearing the female Kuoh uniform with the corset and shoulder cape.

Next to her was a girl with short brown hair and small purple eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform without the shoulder cape.

Near the back corner of the class was a short teen with short, messy, light brown hair, and squinted eyes with a pink, raggedy sock-puppet of a rabbit on his left hand, wearing the male Kuoh uniform.

In the opposite corner of the room was an ambiguous student in jeans and a hoody playing a portable video game.

Lastly, in the front corner of the group of seats was a girl with short, shoulder-length blonde hair that curled at the ends, and fair skin with a pink hair clip on her head wearing a brightly colored, pink kimono.

Issei noticed the collection of students, and the gruff student groaned and asked Okumura, "Hey, what'd you drag him in for?"

Okumura shrugged. "The headmaster said he's joining our class."

The purple-haired girl sneered in derision. "This late in classes? How dumb."

Issei twitched an eyebrow.

Soon a new voice said in annoyance, "That's enough class, he's our newest student, don't give him a hard time."

Issei turned as Yukio took his position at the front of the class.

Yukio turned to Issei and narrowed his eyes. "Just pick a seat."

"Wait, shouldn't I-?"

"Just pick a seat."

"But-?"

"Pick a seat," Yukio said calmly and annoyed.

"R-right." Issei frowned in annoyance as he made his way to a desk.

* * *

As the class began and moved on, Issei felt increasingly uncomfortable before snarling in his mind. '_Shit…I don't understand any of this…_'

Ddraig then spoke up. **'_I don't think Mephisto even gave you any books._'**

Issei turned blue with fear. '_…Shit…you're right…I'm so screwed…_'

* * *

Issei moaned as the last of the classes ended and he meandered his way out. Though he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Yukio behind him. "Uhm…you're Yukio…Okumura…right…?"

Yukio ignored his question. "Why are you here?"

Issei blinked and then answered weakly. "Eheheh…to uh…become an exorcist." He paled as he saw a gun pointed at his face.

"Don't screw with me. I know what you are. I also know that amulet is the only thing that's prevented you from dying throughout our classes."

Issei frowned angrily at Yukio. "You know?"

"Yes." Yukio adjusted his glasses derisively. "So I ask again, what's a demon doing becoming an exorcist?"

Issei grit his teeth. "Why do you care?"

"Because, I don't need you attacking my friends and students. I also don't need you corrupting my brother."

Issei looked at him curiously. "Why the hell would I care about _him_?"

Yukio looked at Issei confused. "You mean…you must know he's a half-demon."

"H-he's a what?!"

Yukio gaped in shock. "Tell me…just how stupid are you…?"

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "How the heck was I supposed to know he's a half-devil!?"

Yukio raised an eyebrow. "Devil?"

"Ahh, so now you've finally met," Mephisto mused as he walked up to the two.

Issei pointed at Mephisto angrily. "You bastard! You didn't give me any books or anything when I came here so now my head hurts for no good reason dammit!"

Mephisto chuckled in amusement. "Yes, I suppose I did overlook that minor detail didn't I?"

Yukio turned to Mephisto confused. "Sir, what's a demon doing in my class?"

"Now, now, Yukio, don't be rude. This _devil's_ name is Issei."

Yukio sneered at Issei. "Regardless, why is he here?"

"Quite simple. Two reasons. You need to stop being so mean to the other devils in this school, they _are_ our friends after all."

Yukio huffed in annoyance. "And the other?"

"He's a very unique devil. Having him be an exorcist would be very amusing. That's partly my reasoning."

"So you've endangered my students because of amusement?!"

"Not at all." He walked over to Issei and put his arm over the brunette's shoulder. "He may be a devil now but he used to be human. He also still thinks like a human."

Yukio looked at Mephisto in disbelief and then to Issei.

"So that's partially why. I also felt it good as an introduction to the _other_ side of devils."

"Other side?"

"Yes. The only side of them you know are the mindless Strays we hunt. What better way to show you the other side than with a recent human-devil conversion?"

Yukio narrowed his eyes in thought.

"For now, just let our little friend here get used to being amongst a bunch of pages. I assure you, he will pose no threat to the other students."

Yukio looked at Mephisto unsurely before leaving.

Mephisto nodded approvingly and then turned to Issei. "You should run along now, I'm certain that master of yours is getting pretty worried."

"Gah!" Issei shouted before running off. He then stopped and ran back. "You still didn't explain any of this stuff to me!"

"I will tomorrow. Now go."

Medea appeared beside Issei and took him to the clubroom.

* * *

After finishing delivering more fliers for Rias Issei then swiftly made his way to the shop, thanks to Medea's help.

Sighing as he slumped against the wall Issei groaned. "Holy crap…I think I might die."

Medea chuckled in amusement. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

"Haaa…I hope so."

* * *

Issei finished his time at the shop swiftly enough, finally going home with Medea's help.

Flopping onto his kitchen floor he moaned heavily. "It feels good to be home. But boy am I tired."

Kuroka walked over to Issei and knelt down. "You look beat, nya."

"I am," Issei grunted as he sat up. "I think my days are about to get a lot crazier."

"You can handle it, nya."

Issei rested his head against his wall. "Right…"

Medea changed into her casual clothes and turned to the kitchen. "I'll have dinner ready in a…bit…" She then smiled in amusement as Issei had already fallen asleep.

Arturia walked over to him but Medea put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll wake him when it's ready."

Arturia sighed. "You coddle him too much."

"Maybe you could try coddling him a little more."

"Hmph."

* * *

As dinner was being set out, Issei was awakened by a knock at the front door.

Medea eased, "It's only Taiga. She got within range of the barrier a little while ago."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Fuji-nee?"

He got up and went to the front door, seeing Souji standing nearby. "Uhm…what are you doing?"

Souji turned to him. "We have a presence I don't recognize."

Issei sighed. "She's a friend."

"I understand." Souji walked away from the door in response.

Issei opened the door and saw Taiga standing with a large duffle bag over her shoulder. "Uhm…hey, Fuji-nee. What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking about what we talked about earlier and I've decided the best way to fix that particular issue."

"Okay…and that is…?"

"I'm going to move in with you!"

"…WHAAAT!?"

* * *

Inside the house the others looked at her with equivalent looks of shock and disbelief.

Arturia sighed in annoyance. "I do not believe such a unilateral decision like this is something you can make."

Taiga nodded in understanding. "Perhaps, but Kiritsugu did transfer legal guardianship over Issei to me upon his death."

Arturia's eyes momentarily widened before narrowing. "I see…"

Medea sighed as well. "While I don't particularly mind your presence, there is still Issei's input to consider."

"Don't drag me into this!" Issei remarked.

"But you're at the center of it!"

"Even so!"

Taiga just giggled happily. "Well it looks like I'll be staying. Besides, I should've been here all along, that way I could keep all of you crazies out."

The girls looked at her annoyed.

Issei, however, was attempting to crawl out of the room before the matter went nuclear.

A swift hand on the collar from Arturia, however, prevented his escape.

* * *

After finishing hashing out sleeping arrangements and getting Arturia to calm down, Issei and the others finally went to bed, Issei flopping onto his futon exhausted. "Ooohhh…everything hurts…" Issei swiftly succumbed to his fatigue and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Issei woke up the next morning slightly less exhausted and went through his usual morning routine before breakfast, and was happy to see Taiga was no longer glaring at him.

Although as he ate he could plainly tell Sakura was rather upset.

As he expected though she denied it when he asked.

* * *

After finishing breakfast Issei, Arturia, Akame, Taiga, Sakura, and the invisible Medea, whom Taiga and Sakura had no idea was there, made their way to school.

* * *

When they arrived however, Issei was pulled aside by a familiar face, Mephisto in his dog form.

Sakura turned around and saw the dog. "Aww, a puppy. Wonder what he's doing here."

Issei folded his arms in a huff. "It's probably just some lost mutt."

The "dog" growled before biting Issei in the shin.

"Ouch! You little…!"

The "dog" then ran off, Issei chasing after it.

"S-Senpai!"

"Leave him be," Arturia recommended.

Sakura frowned in confusion but did as Arturia suggested.

* * *

Issei snarled as he managed to catch up with Mephisto before he resumed human form. "Why'd you bite me!?"

"Well for one you called me a mutt. For two I had to find some way to pull you away from the group."

"Okay, you have, now what?"

"Simple. I'm going to give you some of the basics on exorcism and those books you need. Then you can run off to class and do what you need."

Issei nodded in understanding as Mephisto began.

* * *

**And that puts an end to this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did be sure to leave a review so that I know you did, and if there is anything you did not understand do not hesitate to ask in a PM or review and I will answer it to the best of my ability unless the question is something I want you to have until later. I suppose that is about it, so until next time.  
**

**Okay, have the two of you calmed down now?**

**"Yes."**

_**"Yes."**_

**Well?**

**"We have both come to a mutual understanding, so we are in a truce of sorts."**

_**"Yes, we have found something we both enjoy."**_

**Oh? And what would that be?  
**

**"Anime."**

_**"Anime."**_

**You're kidding. **

**"Not at all. We both love anime. Though there is one other thing we can agree on."**

**What?**

_**"Well...that tone you used with us before, we didn't like that at all, so."**_

***FWOOM***

***SWOOSH***

**"We're going to need to teach you a lesson."**

**Oh shit...light spear and Power of Destruction...lucky me...I knew that was going to bite me in the ass. Well everyone, 'til next time.**

***BOOM***

**That's if I survive!**


	6. Friends in Trouble

**Chapter VI**

**Well hello all. It is time for the newest chapter of Fate of Devils. I do want to sincerely apologize for the execrably long wait time. To put it simply I have been dealing with rather unpleasant matters here in the reality of my life, and those effectively halted my writing for a long period of time. I hope this chapter is enough to make up for the wait. I also hope you all enjoyed the last one and that you enjoy this one as well. If you do enjoy it be sure to leave a review telling me what you think or if you have any questions about the story as a whole as I would be more than happy to answer them. Anyway, I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and seeker of true anime fan fic for all of their help on this story. Guess it is time for reviewer responses.**

**lukefang: Do not be embarrassed. I understand what you mean now, though I will not have him looking like Shirou Kotomine. At the most I would give him that character's outfit but nothing more. Oh do not worry, he will not be weak for long. Plus remember Medea and Arturia are training him, so he will get better. How much will be left for you to find out. Yeah, though there is a little more to that than what you expect.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Uhm...sorry...?**

**Karlos1234ify: Oh do not worry, Shamalamadingdong will be making more appearances throughout the story. Of course, Mehpisto Pheles is the King of Trolls, I think, so this kind of thing is his forte. That he has.**

**Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: Okita Souji is Sakura Saber from Koha-Ace. It should be fine.**

**CG-3m1y4: Perhaps. But the main part of the crossover _is_ High School DxD and Fate/Stay Night. **

**Ultimate-Zelda-Fan: Sorry, but no Bleach in this story. No, I cannot stop. Though I will, the number of series currently planned to show up, not the number that _has_ shown up but are planned to show up, has been decided. Nowhere, he is an OC (Original Character).**

**Jose19: That is good to hear. I always try to make everything mix well together.**

**I do not have him _as_ perverted as canon but he is still a pervert. I see. Sorry, that probably will not happen.**

**Aidan Kennedy: Sorry for the delay. To put it simply I have not had much time to do writing as things have been rather horrible here. But that is neither here nor there so here is the story.**

**Well, I believe that is it for this reviewer response. I cannot think of anything else to add, so on with the show.**

**"My, my, that sounds interesting."**

**Huh? Eh...A-Akeno? Why are you here? And why are you in your priestess outfit? And...is that Medea behind you? And you're in your combat attire...what is going on here?**

**"Ufufufu, we just got done with a job that required these outfits, that's all."**

**Right...cosplay?**

_**"Sadly no, not that kind of job."**_

**Thanks for the info Medea...but I don't think I want to know anymore beyond that. Well, since you're here, any thoughts on the story you want to share? I know I'm going to regret this but let's start off with you Akeno.**

**"Hmm...well all of these new details are interesting, much more than canon. I do hope I have some good, clean, wholesome fun with Issei soon."**

**Right...I'll say I believe what you mean and just answer that you will soon.**

**"You promise?"**

**I'm the author, trust me.**

**"Good."**

**Okay...the smile's getting creepy. Anyway...you're next, Medea.**

_**"Well, I'm happy to be out and alive again, though I wish I could share it with Abraxas."**_

**I can't comment on that.**

_**"What do you mean?"**_

**No comment.**

_**"Hmph."**_

**Anyway, thanks for your input, time to get on with the story, finally.**

**UPDATE: I am sad to report that for various reasons seeker of true anime fan fic will no longer be part of our writing group. I enjoyed what time he helped us and it will be disappointing to see him leave.**

* * *

Issei sighed heavily as he sat in his classroom during lunch reading the books Mephisto had given him that morning.

* * *

_"Now, here are the most basic of basics for being an exorcists, listen up well, Emiya," Mephisto exclaimed happily._

_"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it," Issei rebutted in annoyance._

_"Calm down, you're far too antsy. Right. The first basic item is this: you should already be aware of this by now but devils are weak to light magic. Therefore, anything imbued with light magic will be most effective in dispatching them. Second: when hunting a devil, be sure not to get a direct hit. Though, truthfully, that second one only applies to humans."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, when a human is hit by devil magic, it leaves an injury called a Tempt Taint on their bodies. Naturally such a thing is also required to be an exorcist. But, as a half-devil you are already well-equipped."_

_"Cool, anything else?"_

_"There is one other matter to be aware of, and this one applies to you as well as most human exorcists: do not let a devil drudge up your most negative emotions, it can use them as a way to possess you."_

_"Wait…so does that mean I can possess people too?"_

_"No. You are a half-devil, as all reincarnated devils are."_

_"Okay, what's that got to do with anything?"_

_"Simple, as a half-devil, you already have a body you're firmly tied to. Only full-blooded devils can possess people."_

_Issei blinked curiously. "Wait…does that mean that Pres can…?"_

_Mephisto nodded. "Yes, that means even Rias Gremory can possess people if she wishes."_

_Issei gulped in concern. '_Wow…there's a scary thought…_'_

_"Well…that is if she knew the spell."_

_"Wait what?"_

_"Possession's actually a tricky thing. Believe it or not, the more powerful a devil is the harder it gets. Now, I think that's quite enough, time for your books. Eins, zwei, drei." In a puff of smoke a stack of books appeared in Mephisto's hand that he then gave to Issei._

_Issei gaped at the stack. "H-holy crap. Am I supposed to memorize them all?"_

_"You'll just have to figure that out on your own."_

* * *

Issei sighed as he flipped through another page. He grumbled in annoyance and slammed the book shut. "Gah! I don't understand any o' this crap!"

"Perhaps I can help," Medea chimed in as she maintained Spirit Form next to him.

"Really? How?"

"Exorcism was essentially invented around the time Abraxas and the rest of us were wandering around Greece. And because he was himself a devil I became rather familiar with their practices. Here, let me see the book."

"But…you can't hold anything in Spirit Form."

"Oh, right. Maybe later then?"

Issei slammed his head against his desk. "Thanks but that doesn't help me right now."

"Sorry."

"Ooohhh…"

* * *

After the rest of the regular classes, Issei made his way to the exorcist class with Okumura, though he still had a lack of understanding as to anything that was happening at that point.

However, as Issei sat there failing to understand anything that was happening he noticed Okumura next to him, fast asleep, while Yukio gave the class's lecture. '_Damn…not even I can sleep in a class as boring as this…_'

Yukio sighed and threw a piece of chalk at his brother, rudely waking him from what appeared to be a very nice dream.

Okumura groaned in annoyance as he sat up. "Geez Yukio, do you have to be so annoying?"

Yukio twitched an eyebrow. "How many times do I need to tell you? I am your teacher here, you should call me Mr. Okumura, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Teach."

Yukio twitched an eyebrow again.

Issei sighed as the lecture continued, though he was able to understand a little more with the studying he had done during lunch.

* * *

After the last class was over, Issei made his way to the Occult Research Club.

Rias sighed as she pressed a finger against her temple.

Issei blinked curiously. "Is something wrong Pres?"

Rias sighed and shook her head. "No, not specifically. I was just hoping to have a better chance to explain how the Evil Piece system works to you. But our last two Stray Devil hunts have been bizarre at best."

"Yeah…they have been pretty weird haven't they?"

Akeno giggled in amusement. "You could just explain it to him right now."

Rias nodded in understanding. "Perhaps. But I know his type, they understand better if I show rather than tell."

Medea appeared next to Issei. "So what is it you need, targets?"

Rias raised an eyebrow in thought. "Hmm…if you can provide them that would help."

Medea nodded in understanding. "If we can find an open spot I can probably provide a little target practice."

Rias nodded in agreement.

* * *

In a small field near the academy, Medea looked around. "This should do. You don't mind me using some of my power like this, do you Issei?"

Issei shook his head. "No, go ahead."

Medea nodded and raised a hand. "Come to me, Dragon Tooth Soldiers!" She then scattered small objects on the ground that lit up before bursting with smoke.

After a moment, humanoid, black, skeletal creatures with faceless jaws became visible through the smoke.

Issei sweat-dropped. "Wow…those things are scary."

**'_They're harmless. Well…so long as you don't give Medea a reason to hurt you,_'** Ddraig remarked.

'_Right…'cuz that makes me feel _sooo_ much better._'

"Issei, pay attention," Rias ordered.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Rias turned to the others of her group. "I'd say a simple show of each of your skills should do. You can also count this as training."

Koneko applied a pair of gloves to her hands and walked up. "I'll go first."

Medea motioned a hand forward and three of the Dragon Tooth Warriors charged at Koneko.

They dogpiled on top of her almost immediately.

"Oh crap!" Issei shouted.

"Don't worry about her," Rias eased. "She's a Rook. And the special ability granted to a Rook piece is enhanced strength."

The three Dragon Tooth Warriors suddenly burst apart as Koneko stood up.

Medea smirked as she snapped her fingers, three more charging at the white-haired girl.

Koneko dashed forward and lobbed a punch at one, shattering it to pieces, kicked a second one, shearing its bottom half off before stomping on its head and leaving a dent in the ground before round housing the last and destroying it.

"Damn…she's tough…" Issei commented.

"Of course, she's my Rook after all," Rias gloated.

"…Right…"

"That's enough Koneko," Rias ordered.

Koneko nodded and stepped back to the group.

"Kiba, how about you next?"

The blonde nodded in agreement as she stepped forward, a simple sword bursting from the ground into her hand.

Medea waved a hand as several more Dragon Tooth Warriors charged at the blonde.

Yumi smirked and rushed forward, vanishing.

"Whoa!" Issei shouted in surprise. "She's gone!"

"No, Kiba is a Knight. The Knight's special ability is speed, as you can see," Rias explained.

Yumi appeared behind the three Dragon Tooth Warriors and took them out in a series of simple slashes. A second sword appeared in her hand which she swung to her side as she spun, knocking away the incoming attack of another Dragon Tooth Warrior before slicing it in half. She dashed forward again and then bisected two more Dragon Tooth Warriors. She stood up and exhaled a small breath.

"Wow…that was fast," Issei remarked as Yumi stepped back beside Rias smiling.

"Good, lastly, you're up, Akeno," Rias explained.

Akeno nodded in understanding. "Whatever you say Pres."

Medea raised an eyebrow as she created more Dragon Tooth Warriors which prepared to fight.

Akeno stepped forward and raised a hand, electricity sparking at her fingertips.

The Dragon Tooth Warriors charged only for a magic circle to appear on Akeno's hand from which lightning burst out and destroyed them.

Medea smirked as double the normal Dragon Tooth Warriors emerged.

Akeno smirked in response and this time raised a hand.

As Akeno prepared to take on the new enemies, Rias explained, "Akeno is my Queen. The strongest Piece. It grants her the boosts of all the other Pieces minus the Pawn. She's also a supreme sadist."

As Akeno destroyed the other Dragon Tooth Warriors, she frowned in disappointment. "This is no fun. They die instantly."

Arturia folded her arms in thought. _'I can see why Abraxas said Medea was so formidable. Those Dragon Tooth Warriors may be weak individually but she can spawn so many she tire her enemies out through sheer numbers and attrition._'

Medea raised an eyebrow at Akeno's pouty comment and smirked. "Want something a little tougher I take it? How about this?" Medea took several of the small objects used to summon the Dragon Tooth Warriors in one hand and clenched her first around them before tossing them ahead, smoke bursting as a single, giant Dragon Tooth Emerged.

Akeno snickered in amusement. "That's more like it." As the monster charged towards her she shocked it with lightning once, causing it to fall over. Akeno began to giggle happily as she started to shock it over and over.

Issei watched in confusion and worry as Akeno repeatedly zapped the beast until it disintegrated. "Okay…that was scary…"

"Don't let it bother you too much," Yumi eased, "She can be kind of scary when she's fighting but other than that she isn't too bad."

"R-right…"

Rias put up a hand. "I think that's enough Akeno."

Akeno nodded in understanding as she stood beside Rias.

Rias turned to Issei with a smirk. "So, understand the basics of how the Evil Pieces work now?"

Issei nodded lamely. "Uhm…sorta…but I gotta ask…what Piece am I?"

"You are the Pawn."

Issei blinked curiously. "I'm…the…PAWN!?"

Arturia sighed in disbelief.

"Seriously?! You gotta be kiddin' me!"

Rias looked at him curiously. "I don't know why you're getting so angry."

"I'm one of those useless jerks on the front line, that's why! Besides, I'm just cannon fodder like the other Pawns you'll get."

Rias giggled in amusement. "I won't be getting any other Pawns."

Issei turned to her confused. "Uh…why…?"

"I had to use up all eight of my Pawn Pieces to reincarnate you, rather surprising actually."

"You…you did…? Wait, how come?"

"It's something rather complicated that I'll explain later. For now, I'd say this is enough information for you to stew on. You can go on home now, I'll have another task for you tomorrow."

Issei nodded in understanding and turned to Medea.

"Off to the shop are we?" Medea asked.

Issei nodded and the two teleported away.

* * *

Issei and Medea appeared inside the shop and immediately looked around in confusion as they heard shouting and banging.

Issei snarled and ran to the back of the store, Medea going into Spirit Form and following behind him.

When they rounded the corner they saw Zelretch run out of room only to get hit from behind by a flying folding chair.

As Zelretch lied on the ground moaning Issei asked, "What's going on?"

"My granddaughter has gone insane," the old man answered weakly.

"No! You've become an old pervert!" Aoko shouted.

Issei blinked curiously and looked in the room turning red as he saw Aoko standing in nothing but a bath towel. "Wh-whoa…"

Aoko saw Issei and blinked before reaching for a coffee maker.

"I'm gone," Issei said swiftly as he left the doorway.

* * *

After cleaning up the mess and getting dressed, Aoko made her way to the front of the store where Issei was standing patiently.

"You're earlier than usual," Aoko noticed.

Issei nodded. "Yeah, Pres let me go early tonight."

"Good to hear. There's a few things to put on the shelves again tonight, so hop to it."

Issei nodded in understanding.

* * *

As Issei put the items from the boxes on the shelves he looked around. "You know, there are always things missing and stuff whenever I get here. But…I don't think I've ever seen a single customer in here before."

"It's probably best not to think too hard about it," Medea warned as she stood invisibly beside Issei.

Issei sighed heavily as put more items away. "As much as I want to know you're probably right."

"Heh, heh, you know I am."

* * *

Issei finished his chores at the shop swiftly and then made his way back to his house where he summarily collapsed after dinner.

As he lay in his bed he moaned tiredly. "Holy crap. I didn't think my life would get this crazy this fast."

Ddraig chimed in, **'_Things happen. I never thought I'd get sealed inside a giant green marble._'**

'_…What…?_'

**'_Nevermind._'**

'_Sure, whatever. If you don't mind, I'm gunna go to bed now._'

**'_You do that._'**

Issei fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

However, Issei did not sleep long.

What felt like moments after he drifted off, he opened his eyes and saw that the moon was high in the sky.

He sighed in annoyance and decided to get up to get a glass of water, but widened his eyes when his body wouldn't move, he was completely paralyzed.

"Wh-what the heck?! What's going on?! I can't move!" he shouted frantically.

Issei was about to shout out to the others when an unknown, sly voice commented, "Now, now, calm down. You're not in any danger."

Issei blinked and turned to the enticing voice, his eyes widening in surprise.

Sitting next his bed was a tall, beautiful woman with long, waist-length pink hair, two bangs framing her face, fair skin, dark red eyes with vertical, slitted pupils, and two tall, pointed horns on her head, though Issei focused mostly on two aspects, the first was her large bosom, which seemed to rival Rias and Akeno in size, and the fact that she was completely nude, with only strange black markings covering the center of her breasts and her mound.

'_Whoa…holy crap! Total hotty! Wait…what's she doing in my room?! Oh, who cares!_'

The woman giggled in slight amusement. "You don't need to be so pent up, Issei Emiya. I'm only here for a visit. But I'll be sure to treat every part of you juuust right."

'_J-just right? I think I like the sound of that!_'

The woman then crawled on top of, and straddled Issei, placing her hips right over his.

Issei's face turned bright at the motion. '_Oh crap…her hips feel really good…this isn't good…_'

The woman giggled in amusement. "My name is Navi. And you have something very important. You could consider this like a…ritual." Her eyes widened momentarily before narrowing playfully. "It seems you understand what I'm saying."

Issei began to sweat heavily. '_Aww crap, I'm completely paralyzed and yet _that_ part can still move?!_'

Navi then scooted down some and bent over, pressing her large chest against Issei's torso.

Issei grunted as he felt a tingle ride up his spine before Navi sat up some, lifted his shirt to reveal his abdomen, and proceeded to stick out her tongue and lick his abdomen from the navel to just under his ribs.

"Guh!" Issei grunted from act. '_Shit!_'

Navi sat up and giggled again in amusement. "My, my, you're a sensitive one." She then picked up his left arm and kissed his elbow lightly.

* * *

Issei suddenly burst up from his bed breathing heavily. "H-holy crap! W-was that…a dream…?" He then grinned moronically. "You know…I don't care…that was awesome!"

* * *

Naturally, the girls noticed his surprisingly good mood during breakfast.

"You certainly seem to be in high spirits," Arturia noted.

Issei nodded with a smile still on his face as he ate. "Yeah…I am…"

"Care to share why?" Taiga asked.

Issei then froze. "Ah…I…just am…heh…heh…"

Arturia narrowed her eyes but then shrugged. "The reason does not matter. All that matters is that you are."

"R-right…"

* * *

After finishing breakfast the group made their way to school, with Taiga naturally speeding ahead due to being late herself.

As they walked to their destination, however, Issei sighed in confusion.

"Something wrong Senpai?" Sakura asked.

Issei looked at her surprised. "Er, uhm…no, it's nothing."

**'_Still thinking about that dream?_'** Ddraig asked.

'_No…well…yeah, but that's not what's bumming me out. I haven't seen Raynare in a while._'

**'_Heh, actually worried about that fallen one are we?_'**

'_Well…yeah, she is my girlfriend._'

**'_Right…well for now focus on the stuff you're getting hit with now. Plus, don't forget Arturia and Medea are going to train you again this weekend._'**

Issei sighed heavily. '_Aww man…I'd almost forgotten about that…I feel tired just thinking about it._'

As Issei sighed Sakura turned back and said, "Saber, Akame, and I are going to run on ahead, okay Senpai?"

Issei nodded in understanding as the group ran ahead of him.

Issei scratched the back of his head as he walked towards the school when an unfamiliar voice spoke to him.

"Well good morning."

Issei tensed and turned around, his eyes widening.

Standing behind him was the blonde-haired woman he had seen at the park after Dohnaseek attacked him. The same woman that had bitten him in the neck.

"Y-you?!"

The woman frowned curiously. "Yes, me. What's wrong?"

"Oh crap!" Issei immediately turned and ran off towards the school.

The woman blinked in confusion and sighed in annoyance. "What's with him?"

* * *

Issei ran through the front gate of the school breathing heavily. "Oh…holy crap…" He then turned around. "Is she gone?" He then sighed in annoyance. "Damn…never I thought I'd be running _from_ a chick."

"Well you're a little later than usual."

Issei flinched and turned to the side, seeing Mephisto standing nearby. "Geez, what do you want?"

Mephisto chuckled in amusement. "Just checking on one of my students, that's all. So, how have your studies with the exorcists been going?"

Issei sighed heavily. "Not well. After everything that happens during my day I'm too damn tired to study anything. And I'm still friggin' lost!"

Mephisto nodded in understanding. "Talk to Yukio Okumura. I'm sure he'd be willing to help with your studies a bit."

Issei sighed in annoyance. "It'd be better if the teacher was a chick," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Issei shouted as he ran off.

* * *

Issei sighed heavily as he flopped down at his desk. "Damn…this morning has been too much…"

"What's up with you dude?" Matsuda asked as he sat down near Issei.

Issei sighed as he stretched some. "Just a lot of nuisances this morning. Ran into a really creepy chick this morning."

"Really? What'd she look like?"

Issei looked at him incredulously. "I said she was creepy, so I didn't take long enough to look."

"What?! That's blasphemy!"

"I think that is enough yelling," Arturia suggested as she sat down next to Issei.

Matsuda twitched an eyebrow and sat down in annoyance.

Issei did his best to focus on the class as Taiga made her way into the classroom, attempting to forget the encounter with the blonde woman.

However, as Taiga entered the room she slammed a hand on the table with a grin on her face. "Alright everyone, hope you're ready!"

One the students raised a hand and asked, "Ready for what Ms. Fujimura?"

Taiga twitched an eyebrow. "I was getting to that! For your new history teacher!"

Issei glanced to the side at Matsuda and Motohama, the two shrugged. Issei got the same response from Arturia and Akame.

After a moment, a tall, buxom woman with long, wavy purple hair tied in a folded ponytail at the back with two long locks hanging down, framing her face, accentuating her dark red eyes, wearing a white, frilly blouse with long sleeves and a wide neck that revealed a large portion of her bust, including the mole on her right breast, along with a small portion of her black, lacy bra underneath, a short, form-hugging black skirt with a small slit up the right side, black high-heeled shoes, and long, thigh-high stockings with lacy black garters visible at the edges, along with frameless, square glasses walked into the classroom, bountiful bosom bouncing as she stepped up beside Taiga.

Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama gaped as the attractive woman stood stoically beside Taiga.

Taiga smiled and said, "This is Suzune, and she will be taking over as your new history teacher since Mr. Sahashi mysteriously got sick."

Suzune bowed to the students calmly.

Issei smiled to himself as he watched her barely covered bosom jostle as she bowed.

Taiga nodded to herself pleased. "If you'll excuse me, I'll let you take the class."

Suzune nodded as Taiga left the room.

* * *

Issei paid close attention to Suzune as she taught the class, though he paid attention not to what she was actually teaching, until it was time for lunch.

As Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama sat in their usual spot on the slope in front of the old school building to eat, Issei noticed his friends looking at him suspiciously. "Er…what…?" he asked confused.

Motohama pointed down.

Issei looked down and then sighed in realization. He was holding a lunchbox that Akame had made for him. "Oh…that…well…"

Motohama adjusted his glasses suspiciously. "Care to explain?"

"Not really…"

"Come on man," Matsuda urged, "how'd you get that lunchbox?"

"Er…well…"

**'_You could just tell them that "Caster" made it._'**

'_Yeah, if I want them to kill me. They already know Arturia and Akame live with me. If they found out about Medea too I think they might snap me in half._' Issei gulped as he attempted to think up an excuse.

His two friends looked at him intently before a familiar voice called, "Issei, I require your assistance."

Issei flinched and turned to see Arturia standing behind him. He immediately stood up, holding the lunchbox, and nodded swiftly. "Right, lead the way!"

"Oy!" Matsuda and Motohama called as the two walked away.

* * *

Around a corner of the old school building, Arturia folded her arms and sighed as she looked at Issei. "Honestly, you should be glad I was here."

Issei rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic smile. "Yeah…thanks though."

Arturia folded her arms as she turned away from him slightly. "Although I think _she_ could have done something."

Medea, who was still in Spirit Form, rebutted, "Hmph, I can't do much to interfere in this form. Although, I don't expect a _Saber_ to understand anything about Spirit Form."

Arturia narrowed her eyes. "I suggest you watch your tongue."

Issei then stepped in between the two as Medea became visible. He put up his hands towards them both defensively. "Hey, how about you two _don't_ blow up my school? Please?"

Arturia folded her arms in a huff. "Then keep that lout from spewing nonsense."

Medea smirked playfully. "You're just annoyed that you can't go stealthy like I can."

Issei groaned in frustration and concern.

* * *

After ending the argument between the two Servants and finishing the remainder of his classes, Issei made his way to the Occult Research Club where, to his surprise, Rias had another contract ready for him to take.

"Seriously?" Issei asked in surprise.

Rias nodded in response. "Yes. This time one of Yumi's assignments has overlapped."

Issei nodded in understanding. "So you want me to do it instead?"

"Precisely. Now, hopefully the magic circle will do what it's supposed to this time."

Issei gulped in concern as he stepped onto the circle.

* * *

Issei sighed as, after being teleported to the wrong place again, he walked up to the front door of the house he was supposed to be at. "Damn…if this keeps up I'll never get taken seriously as a devil."

**'_I think that ship has sailed,_'** Ddraig remarked.

Issei just twitched an eyebrow as he rang the doorbell.

He stood for several seconds tapping his foot.

Nothing.

He rang it again.

…

…

…

He began ringing it incessantly before trying to knock on the door.

"Gah!" he gulped as he stumbled through the door as it swung open. "Uh…wh-what the…it wasn't even closed…"

Issei stumbled inside lamely and looked around, the house darkened. "Okay…gettin' creepy."

Medea added, "I sense an unseemly presence here. Though, knowing your other most recent client that isn't surprising."

Issei looked at her annoyed. "Well aren't you great at pep-talks?" he asked mockingly.

Eventually Issei spotted a dim light coming from a room in the distance. As he walked in he looked for the client. "Hey, you called a-?!" Issei gasped as he covered his mouth, looking in at the scene before him.

The room was dimly lit by a series of candles, however what he noticed more was the blood on the floor and walls, a brutalized and bloodied corpse hung on the wall by large knives.

"Well, well, what the fuck do we have here?"

Issei jumped as he turned around and saw a young man with short silver hair and crazed red eyes wearing clerical clothing standing behind him with an insane grin. "D-did you do this?!"

The man grinned widely. "You bet your ass I did!"

"Why!? And just who the hell are you?!" Issei demanded.

The man cackled. "The name's Freed Sellzen! I killed this shitty human because he was in league with shitty devils like yourself!" Freed raised a pistol in his hand and pulled the trigger.

Issei's eyes widened as he felt pain surge through his body. He fell to one knee and saw a whole in his leg. '_Wh-what the hell?! I didn't even hear a gunshot!_'

Freed tried to shoot again but jumped to the side as Medea materialized and fired a blast of mana at him. "Huh? What the fuck are you? A shitty whore?"

**'_Uh-oh,_'** Ddraig remarked.

Medea narrowed her eyes angrily. "You're going to regret that." Medea waved a hand in front of her and tossed out several small objects that transformed into Dragon Tooth Soldiers.

Freed's grin intensified as he pulled out a bladeless hilt, it flashing to life with a whir as a blade made of light energy formed. "Now, this should be interesting!"

As the Dragon Tooth Soldiers lunged, Freed sliced at the one in front of him as the others flanked him. He was ready to take them down with glee when he looked to the side as a magic circle appeared in Medea's hand.

Medea smirked as a blast of energy fired at Freed.

"Fuck me," Freed cursed as the blast hit his head, rending it to pieces as he fell to the floor, decapitated.

Medea watched as he fell and sighed. "Darn, I messed it up. It was supposed to blow him to bits but all it did was blow his head off."

Issei gaped in shock but turned his attention elsewhere when he heard, "Eek!"

Issei turned to look at the source of the shriek and his eyes widened.

Standing in the doorway to the room with bloody corpse, in her entire nun uniform, was Asia Argento, small flecks of Freed's blood on her face. Asia looked down and saw Freed's headless body, turned to see the bloody corpse on the wall, and then saw Issei standing next to Medea. "I-…I…ssei…?"

Issei reached a hand out towards her. "N-now hold on, Asia, this isn't what you think, it's-"

Issei was interrupted as the wall next to him exploded.

Issei tumbled back as the force knocked him away.

Medea raised a hand, both to shield her eyes from the dust and to keep her hood up.

"Oww…what the hell…?" Issei groaned as he sat up, his eyes widening suddenly.

He recognized the two people that had burst through the wall, Lancer and Dohnaseek.

"You!" Issei shouted.

However, Lancer acted instantly and charged at him.

Issei tensed but Medea teleported to his location with Arturia and Souji by his side, having teleported to the house long enough to retrieve them.

Arturia raised her blade to block Lancer. Lancer smirked in amusement. "So we meet again Saber. And it seems this Master of yours has acquired more Servants. Can't say this is something I've ever heard of."

Dohnaseek walked past the fighting Servants, towards the shell-shocked and stunned Asia.

Issei growled as he charged at Dohnaseek. "Get away from her!"

Dohnaseek stepped backwards, causing Issei to stumble past him, before punching him in the back hard.

Souji winced and lunged at Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek jumped to the side to dodge Souji's strike, grabbing Asia as he did. He then smirked at her. "I'm no fool, I have no intention of fighting a Servant."

Asia flinched awake and looked around her. "Wh-what's going on?!"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Dohnaseek remarked coldly.

Issei stood up and wiped the blood from his chin, extending his left fist forward. "Boosted Gear!"

**"Dragon Booster!"** the gauntlet bellowed as it appeared on his forearm.

Issei then lunged at Dohnaseek.

This turned out to be a mistake as Dohnaseek kneed Issei in the abdomen.

Asia put her hands over her mouth as fear and confusion washed over her.

Souji raised her blade to strike Dohnaseek, the fallen angel snarling in anger.

"Asia!" Issei shouted as he managed to stand once more.

"Petulant bastard!" Dohnaseek shouted as he raised a light spear to attack Issei.

"Stop!" Asia shouted.

Dohnaseek glanced down at her.

"Please, don't kill him."

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes.

* * *

At that same time, Lancer was fighting Arturia and Medea.

"You know, two Servants against one isn't exactly fair play," Lancer remarked with a smirk.

Arturia rebutted, "That's rather full, coming from the likes of you."

Lancer smirked as she charged, thrusting her spear at Arturia.

Medea fired a blast of mana that Lancer deflected before ducking under Arturia's strike.

Lancer then slammed the butt of her spear into Arturia's abdomen and jumped back.

Arturia winced angrily. "Your skills have markedly improved since our last encounter."

Lancer smirked in response. "That's what happens when you devour human souls to gain power."

"Despicable," Arturia muttered before charging.

"Lancer!" Dohnaseek called.

She jumped over Arturia's attack and landed next to Dohnaseek. Lancer then picked up Asia and made for their homemade entrance.

However, just as Lancer walked out the door, Dohnaseek smirked before plunging a light spear through Issei's chest.

"No!" Asia cried as Lancer jumped away, Dohnaseek flying after her.

Issei collapsed to the floor with whole in his chest bleeding.

"Issei!" Arturia shouted as she ran over to him.

"We have to get him back to the house so I can begin healing him," Medea ordered as Arturia hoisted Issei on her shoulders before they were all teleported away by Medea.

* * *

Back at the house, Kuroka and Akame sat quietly, waiting.

"Do you know why Medea didn't bring us along, nya?" Kuroka asked.

Akame shook her head.

Sheele walked over and sat down. "I think it might be because she specifically wanted Arturia and Souji."

"Hmm…nya…"

After a moment Medea appeared in the house with her cape before lying Issei on the ground.

"What happened!?" Sheele shouted worried.

"He was hit by a fallen angel's light spear, we need to heal him," Medea explained. As she prepared to use a healing spell, Kuroka sat down next Issei.

"Allow me, nya. We Nekoshu have advanced healing magic, nya," Kuroka explained.

Medea looked at her in thought but saw Sheele nod in agreement.

"Leone uses a bunch of powerful healing abilities too, I'm pretty sure Kuroka is telling the truth," Sheele explained.

Medea nodded in understanding and moved back as Kuroka placed her hands over Issei's body.

Issei slowly opened his eyes as he felt warmth spread through his body. He coughed lightly, hacking blood as he did.

"Don't move too much, nya."

Issei weakly looked over at Kuroka sitting beside him with a smile. "Ku…roka…?"

She nodded in return. "Yep, nya! I should have you all healed up in a bit, though an alternative method would be better, nya."

Issei thought for a moment and then asked, "What else is there?"

Kuroka grinned playfully. "The Bedroom Method, nya."

Issei felt blood rush to his head. "Wh-what's that?" He had to know the answer.

"Basically I fuck ya to heal ya, nya!"

"Blerch!" Issei grunted as blood shot from his nose.

Medea shouted, "You're supposed to heal him not kill him!"

"Fufu, couldn't resist, nya."

Medea just sighed.

"Besides, he's not twitching about anymore, nya. Nor is his mind focused on what happened, nya."

Medea raised an eyebrow. "Were you able to see it?"

Kuroka shook her head. "No, nya. But I can tell just from his state now and how you're all acting that whatever happened was really bad, nya. Fufu, now he has something a little better to dream about, nya."

Arturia sighed in response. "You have as strange a way of doing things as Cera."

Kuroka smirked in response.

* * *

After a period of rest, and Kuroka's healing, Issei woke up and shook his head slowly. "Damn…what happened…?" His eyes widened as he sat up sharply, wincing in pain.

"It is improper for you to be moving so suddenly after what happened," a voice chided.

Issei turned to his side and saw Arturia sitting next to him. He blinked momentarily in curiosity. "How long have you…been there…?"

"I have been here since Kuroka and Akame placed you in your bed."

Issei nodded in understanding but then looked at himself, realizing he was in different clothes. He gulped. "So uh…did you…?"

Arturia shook her head. "If you are wondering who changed your attire it was not I. Taiga handled that duty, though she was particularly obstinate about the rest of us being unable to help. Honestly, I am your Servant, I know from experience such a thing is what servants of other types do."

Issei turned slightly blue. '_Phew…well at least it was just Fuji-nee. Although…is that really a positive…?_'

**'_You really think it's that small?_'** Ddraig asked bluntly.

'_Th-that's not what I meant…entirely…_' Issei just sighed and looked around. "It's gotta be pretty late."

"It is currently three in the morning," Arturia answered.

"Eh?" Issei grunted. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Arturia shook her head. "Not necessarily. Unlike for you humans, we Servants only require sleep as a way to recharge some of our expended mana, it does not serve the integral purpose for us as it does you. Ostensibly I could go the remainder of my time here and never sleep again yet still function perfectly."

Issei frowned sadly at her words. "You talk like you're a machine."

Arturia thought for a moment. "I suppose that is one way to look at it. I am, in a way, a machine. One fact you need to grasp is that I am not human."

Issei just sighed in response and flopped over on his futon. "I'm going to sleep."

"That is the best course of action."

Issei laid on his bed silently for a few moments before a chill ran up his spine, causing him to sit up quickly and look at Arturia. "You know…it's kinda creepy to have you sitting right over while I'm sleeping."

"Would you prefer I return to my own room?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Arturia stood up and bowed before turning leave. "Good night."

"Yeah…" Issei muttered before falling back in his bed. "Damn…can't believe what happened before. First that insane priest that killed that guy…then those two jerks showing up again…wait a sec…"

**'_So you do have an analytical mind._'**

Issei nodded in response as his thoughts raced. '_I just now realized this but…Asia had me take her to Kotomine's church. But…Lancer and that fallen angel jackwad showed up to take her. So obviously those two are working together but…do you think it's possible that Kotomine is working with those guys?_'

**'_It's certainly not impossible. The bastard's certainly creepy enough._'**

Issei snarled angrily as he rubbed his head furiously. "Damn! All this stuff is too crazy."

**"Oy, what's got you all in a huff Partner?"** Derfflingher asked as it popped up out of the sheath.

Issei sighed as he sat up. "I'm not even sure really. Right now I just want sleep."

**"Probably the best solution."**

With an annoyed sighed Issei flopped back in his bed and fell asleep swiftly.

* * *

The next morning, Issei sat with Sakura, Taiga, Arturia, Akame, and the others eating breakfast, his thoughts still stuck on the previous night's events.

As he sat silently looking at his rice Arturia tapped him on the shoulder.

He glanced over at her slightly jolted, having been lost in thought. "Er, what…?"

"I know it is difficult, but focusing on it now will not accomplish anything," Arturia warned.

Issei sighed in resignation and nodded in understanding.

Sakura and Taiga looked at each other slightly confused.

* * *

At school, as Issei walked in through the front gate he felt a familiar impact from the side.

Standing up with a groan, Issei confirmed his suspicions to see Okumura standing up with an annoyed expression.

"Watch where you're goin'!" Okumura shouted.

"You ran into me dammit!" Issei argued.

"Why don't you two idiots give this a rest?" Rin Tohsaka recommended sharply as she walked by the two.

Okumura huffed in annoyance. "What's her problem?"

Issei sighed weakly. "Don't ask…"

"As if you'd know."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "And what if I do?"

"Then I'm Santa Claus!"

The two stood scowling for another few moments before sighing and heading to their classroom.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Issei sat in his usual spot between Akame and Arturia, still receiving the same jealous glares from his two friends, as the classes for the day began.

Issei merely gulped and attempted to pay attention to the ensuing classes, though his exhaustion, boredom, and the endowment of one particular teacher made such an act feel fruitless.

* * *

After the classes before lunch passed, Issei stood up and prepared to make his way to the cafeteria for lunch, Okumura unintentionally following behind, when the two ran into Suguro.

Ryuji looked at the two disinterested. "Huh, so you two do actually attend normal classes."

"You almost sound surprised," Issei quipped.

"Well you two are such equal idiots that I figured you wouldn't be able to stand normal classes."

Issei and Okumura simultaneously twitched eyebrows.

"Look at that, you even have the same annoyed look."

The pink-haired teen that normally sat beside Suguro walked up behind him, pushing him onward. "Come on Ban, no reason to be so rude." The teen then looked at Issei. "You know…I don't think we've actually met yet."

Issei shook his head.

"I'm Renzo Shima," the pink-haired teen said happily, turning to shake Issei's hand, causing Suguro to flop to the floor with a grunt.

Issei nodded in return. "I'm Issei Emiya."

Shima nodded and then grabbed Suguro by the shoulders. "I think we should get going before you two try and kill each other."

"Hey! Lemme go Shima!" Suguro shouted as he was dragged away by his friends.

"Rin!" Yukio called as he walked over to his brother.

"You jerk!"

Yukio ignored his brother's insult and looked at Issei. "What are you doing with him?"

Issei twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Okumura turned to Issei confused and then shrugged. "Was gunna eat lunch with 'im, that a problem?"

Yukio narrowed his eyes and then sighed. "I suppose not."

However, at that moment three girls from the school walked up to Yukio with lunchboxes in hand. "Okumura!" the girls cheered excitedly.

Yukio felt a tingle down his spine as the three approached. "Y-yes girls?" he asked concerned.

All three of them then extended lunchboxes and exclaimed in unison, "I made this for you Okumura!"

Yukio turned slightly blue in worry.

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_Lucky bastard._'

Ddraig remarked, **'_I wouldn't say you're exactly disadvantaged, now are you?_'**

Issei's twitching eyebrow then brought a friend. '_Sh-shut up…_'

Yukio gulped and then remarked to the girls, "Sorry, but Rin's already planned a meal for me?"

"Aaawww…" the girls pouted.

Okumura raised an eyebrow, "I hav-?" his question was interrupted as Yukio automatically and instinctively grabbed him and Issei and took off.

* * *

The three wound up in the cafeteria with Okumura and Issei watching puzzled as Yukio hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"Whoa, you okay Bro?" Okumura asked.

Yukio sighed as he caught his breath. "Yeah, I'm-gah!" he stopped as he saw Issei.

Issei groaned in annoyance. "Don't give me that reaction, you're the one that grabbed me!"

Yukio twitched an eyebrow. "Regardless, I can't possibly eat three lunches at once."

Okumura raised an eyebrow. "That's why you ran off?"

Yukio nodded.

Okumura scratched his head and then looked around. "So this is Kuoh's cafeteria…"

"You never been here before?" Issei asked.

Okumura shook his head in response. "Nah, I'm a pretty good cook so I usually make my own lunches." Okumura then turned and saw a large case near the front of the cafeteria filled with meals. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed as he bolted over, pressing his face against the glass.

Yukio and Issei shared a look of perplexed annoyance as Okumura fawned over the food inside.

"Wow…" Okumura gasped as he looked at the prepared meals, "I didn't know this school offered first-rate cuisine." His eyes then glanced lower at the prices, causing his shoulders to slump. "D-…damn…guess first-rate cuisine requires first-rate prices…"

Issei sighed in frustration. "Yeah, I know that feeling. I was so excited when I first their food but those prices are insane."

Okumura held a fist in a determined position.

Yukio raised an eyebrow. "Rin…what's going on inside that head of yours?"

Okumura turned to Yukio with a grin. "C'mon, these prices are insane, I'm sure Mephisto will lower 'em."

Yukio sighed.

* * *

"No can do gentlemen," Mephisto said bluntly to the three teens in his office.

"But why not?!" Okumura demanded.

"If we're to provide first-rate cuisine we must buy top-tier ingredients and hire the best chefs."

Okumura sighed and then looked at Mephisto. "Well you're takin' care of me and Yukio, you can at least give us an allowance, right?"

Issei gaped. "What?!"

Mephisto thought for a moment. "I can handle that."

Okumura grinned happily as Mephisto handed him a twenty thousand yen note. "Whoa!"

Yukio adjusted his glasses in mild surprise as well.

"There you go, that's your monthly allowance," Mephisto added.

"M-monthly…?" Okumura asked mirthlessly.

Yukio's shoulders slumped as well. "Even I think that's low…"

* * *

As the three walked out of Mephisto's office Yukio turned to Okumura. "Rin, I have a better idea for us to get by without starving."

Okumura raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we head to the store after class?" Yukio asked.

Okumura nodded as Issei turned to leave.

"I'll see ya later," Issei said as he left.

Okumura nodded in understanding.

* * *

Issei made his way back to class and sighed in frustration.

"Are my meals not enough for you?" Medea, who was still in Spirit Form, asked with a pout.

Issei flinched in shock. "C-Caster…I forgot you were there…wait! No, no, they're just fine. It's not really about the food…it's uh…"

Medea giggled in amusement.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I understand completely, I'm just playing with you."

Issei lowered his head in annoyance. "That was cruel…"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"There you are Issei," Arturia remarked as she walked up to him. "You had vanished before and I could not find you."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Ar-"

Arturia slapped a hand over his mouth. "You are supposed to call me Saber."

Issei nodded in understanding as she lowered her hand. "Yeah, sorry, Saber."

"Simply do not make the same mistake twice and there will be no issues."

"R-right. So, need somethin'?"

Arturia nodded. "Yes, I simply feel that you should not be out of my sight for long."

"Hmph," Medea huffed, "are you forgetting that I'm here?"

Arturia twitched an eyebrow.

"C-come on you two," Issei eased, "let's not do this again, please?"

The two sighed in resignation.

Issei sighed in frustration.

* * *

The remainder of Issei's classes passed without incident, he even found that he was beginning to acclimate to the exorcist classes rather well. Though he still had friction with Suguro's group as was becoming normal.

* * *

After the end of the exorcism lessons Issei made his way to the Occult Research Club, where he flopped onto the couch in the room.

"Something wrong, Emiya?" Yumi asked as she sat down.

Issei stretched his neck slightly and then waved a hand. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

Rias, however, spoke up. "You're still thinking about that nun girl, aren't you?"

Issei winced.

Rias sighed. "You should give up on that. There's nothing you can do to rescue her at this point. And beyond that, the two of you are on opposing sides."

Issei clenched a fist angrily. "But still…"

Rias thought for a moment and then recommended, "Why don't you just head home today? It's evident you're in no state to be any help tonight."

Issei nodded slowly as he left the room.

After he left Yumi turned to Rias. "That was rather cold."

Rias nodded in understanding. "It's also true."

* * *

As Issei walked towards the front gate he ran into Okumura and Yukio, both of whom were hauling bags of groceries. "Hey, what's up with you guys?"

Okumura looked at Issei and then glanced at the groceries before grinning. "Yukio and I bought a whole bunch of groceries so I can make lunches for us."

Issei tilted his head. "I thought you already were."

Yukio coughed into his hand. "Ahem…well…that was a bit of lie."

Issei frowned in confusion. "Right…"

"Hey, wanna help?" Okumura asked, surprising both Issei and Yukio.

Issei scratched his head. "I dunno…I've never really been that good of a cook."

Okumura thought for a moment and then grinned. "I could teach ya!"

Issei blinked curiously and then shrugged. "Sure, it's not like I've got anything better to do."

* * *

Issei, Rin Okumura, and Yukio arrived at the on campus dormitories shortly thereafter.

As Issei entered the dorms he looked around in surprise. "Whoa…so who else is here?"

Okumura chuckled as pointed his thumb towards himself. "No one, just me and Yukio."

Issei looked around further. "Talk about roomy."

"It provides all the space we require, so we've no reason to argue," Yukio answered pointedly.

Issei groaned as Okumura made his way towards the kitchen.

"We've got enough stuff here to make a few good meals. If you don't mind, I'll handle making all the stuff Yukio and I will be eating," Okumura remarked.

Issei narrowed his eyes. "You think I'll mess it up that badly?"

"You are regarded as one of the most reprobate students in the school," Yukio pointed out.

Issei twitched an eyebrow angrily. "I'd feel insulted if I knew that meant."

Yukio merely adjusted his glasses.

Okumura made his way towards the kitchen that was off to the left of the front door, through a door to the cafeteria, Issei following behind.

As the two entered the kitchen Okumura wrapped an apron around his midsection and tossed another to Issei.

Issei held it up in confusion. "What the crap is this?"

"An apron, you're not _that_ inexperienced in the kitchen are you?" Okumura asked.

"No you jackass! I just want to know why you're wearing an apron and why I need to wear one."

"To keep your uniform clean, naturally."

Issei sighed in resignation. "Could I at least get a red one?"

Okumura raised an eyebrow before shrugging, tossing Issei a red apron the brunette teen threw over himself, though he groaned in annoyance as he couldn't tie it. "Tie…you…damn thing…"

Okumura raised an eyebrow. "Need some help?"

Eventually Issei got it to stay and sighed before giving a thumbs up. "Nope!"

Okumura sighed. '_He's gonna destroy my kitchen…_' Okumura shrugged and then said, "Alright, I'll start off with a few basic dishes, try to keep up. Then I'll give you a few ingredients and see if you can manage to replicate them without blowing us up."

Issei just looked at him flatly.

Okumura started preparations for the meal, getting out ingredients and utensils, Issei watching curiously as he worked.

'_Geez, this guy moves almost as fast as Medea does._'

However, as Okumura dashed around the kitchen preparing ingredients faster than Issei could comprehend, he accidentally did something Issei didn't expect. A long, black tail emerged from Okumura's shirt and reached out to wrap around a seasoning.

Issei looked at the strange tail in confusion. "U-uhm…O-Okumura…?"

The raven-haired teen turned to Issei confused. "What?"

Issei pointed to the tail.

Okumura looked down and dropped his jaw slightly. "Uhhh…oops…"

Medea leaned over, still invisible, and whispered into Issei's ear, "Looks like he's a devil too."

Issei scrunched his eyes in thought and then asked, "So…are you…a devil…?"

Okumura blinked curiously. "Devil…? Do you mean demon?"

Issei raised an eyebrow in thought.

**'_Demon is an insulting term humans use to identify devils, remember?_' **Ddraig remarked.

Issei gave a verbal nod to Ddraig then returned his attention to Okumura. "Yeah, something like that."

Okumura scratched his head in thought. "Well…yeah, but how'd you figure it out so fast?"

"Well…" Issei mumbled for a moment before shrugging as his wings extended from his back.

Okumura jumped back slightly. "Whoa! Seriously?!"

* * *

Yukio heard the excited shout from the kitchen and narrowed his as he got up to check.

* * *

However, he raised an eyebrow when he saw everything was normal as the two continued to cook. Yukio narrowed his eyes before returning to one of the seats in the cafeteria.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Issei and Okumura continued their activities.

"You know, it's pretty weird that there are two devils, er, demons, in the exorcism class, dontcha think?" Issei asked as he chopped some onions.

Okumura shrugged in response. "Yeah, I guess it is a little weird, but I'm assuming you've got your reasons like me. No, no, you want your slices to be thinner than that."

"Like this?"

Okumura nodded in approval.

Issei thought about asking a few other questions but decided to keep them to himself since even he was mulling over what had just occurred. '_What's Mephisto thinking? Why are there two devils in this class?_'

Ddraig remained silent for a moment before contemplating, **'_I might have an idea what's up with this guy, but I don't want to put any ideas in your head until I'm sure. So yes, I'm going to say this and then not explain it._'**

Issei twitched an eyebrow in annoyance before shouting as he cut into his finger. He immediately started jumping around in pain, holding his sliced finger as he did.

"Hey, hey! Stop jumping around, you'll just make the blood flow quicker!" Okumura warned.

"It hurts like hell dammit!" Issei shouted.

Medea just sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Issei made his way out of the dormitories annoyed. "Damn…couldn't even get a single thing cooked right."

Medea folded her arms in thought. "You seemed very determined to do some cooking, more than I would expect. I'm supposing there's a reason?"

Issei nodded in slight embarrassment as he scratched his cheek with a light blush. "Yeah…I kinda feel bad with Sakura making me meals all the time like she does. So I wanted to start learning how to make my own so I could take the load off her a little bit and pay her back."

Medea gave a slight smile in response, not that Issei could see it, and then asked in a pouty voice, "So you don't feel bad for making me do your cooking?"

"Geh!" Issei grunted as he stopped suddenly. He then began flailing his arms and sputtering as he attempted to defuse what he thought was a tense situation. That is, until Medea started giggling loudly. Issei froze in midair in total bewilderment. "Er…erm…what…?"

"You don't need to worry, I was merely teasing you."

Issei face-faulted roughly. "Th-that's mean…"

Medea assumed her physical form as she knelt down over him, looking down at him with an amused smile.

Issei stayed silent for a moment as Medea's playful, violet eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. He just stared at her for several moments before suddenly rolling to the side and springing to his feet, his face reddened slightly further. "Ahem, let's uh…get going, I need to head to work."

Medea nodded in agreement as she once again assumed Spirit Form.

* * *

Issei arrived at Aoko and Zelretch's shop, waving to the two as he went behind the counter.

"Right, today you're going to come with me," Aoko said excitedly.

Issei tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What for?"

"We've got a shipment to pick up, and I need a big strong man to help me carry it," she responded with a grin.

Issei nodded in agreement.

* * *

Of course, as they retrieved the items in question, Issei realized that what Aoko really needed was not so much a helping hand as a pack mule.

"You know…" Issei grunted, attempting to hold up the large stack of boxes, "You coulda told me they were this big…"

Aoko chuckled in amusement. "But if I'd done that you wouldn't have helped me."

Issei twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

* * *

Regardless of his misgivings about the perceived deceit he got the boxes to the store and helped put them away before returning to his home.

As he walked up to the door, Medea entered her physical form before transforming into her casual clothing.

Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We have guests, I don't want to suddenly appear out of thin air in front of regular humans, now do I?"

Issei raised his eyebrows slightly, he hadn't thought about that. "Yeah, guess not. I'm just so used to having you around I forget sometimes."

* * *

He then made his way inside the house where he found Arturia, Akame, Sheele, Kuroka, Souji, Sakura, and Taiga sitting around the dining room table, eating a meal that Sakura had prepared.

"Senpai, you're home," Sakura said happily as she prepared a bowl of rice for him.

"Yeah, sorry for bein' late, got caught up at work," he added as he sat down.

Taiga raised an eyebrow. "Work? As in, a job?"

"Yeah, is that odd?" Issei asked.

"For you it's a little strange."

Issei twitched an eyebrow.

* * *

The next morning, Issei woke up with a heavy yawn. He felt somewhat excited that it was a weekend, then remembered he had to go to Zelretch's shop before coming back home for training with Arturia and Medea. "Haaa…it never stops does it…?"

**"You might wanna get movin' Partner,"** Derfflingher suggested as Issei sat up.

"Why?"

**"I saw that blondie walkin' past your door a little bit ago, she seemed pretty mad about somethin'."**

Issei gulped as he stood up.

**"Oy, don't you have a gym bag or something like that?"**

Issei narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Uhm…why…?"

**"'Cuz, I'm supposed to be your sword and all, but you don't carry me with ya, so you won't be able to reach me easily."**

**'_He's right you know,_'** Ddraig added.

Issei sighed and walked over to his closet and rifled through it for a moment. He eventually found a long duffle bag and walked over to Derfflingher before tossing the talking sword into it. "Now, how about you don't talk while we're out in public, okay?"

**"You got it Partner."**

* * *

Issei made his way to Zelretch's shop after eating breakfast prepared by Medea and getting ready.

As he made his way there he heard a strange sound from an alleyway next to him.

"That…sounded like a scream," Issei remarked.

**"It's best if you just ignore stuff like that,"** Derfflingher suggested, its voice slightly muffled through the bag.

Issei frowned and lightly rapped the bag with his hand. "I told you to be quiet."

**"Op, sorry,"** Derfflingher remarked as the hilt popped back into the bag.

Issei walked down the nearby alley curiously. However, he raised an eyebrow when he saw a person sitting around a corner wearing long, brown leather boots, white pants, a green, hooded cloak, and seemed to have something attached to their waist. "Uhm, are you, alright?"

The person glanced to him slightly before suddenly springing up and swinging a long blade at him.

"What the…?!" Issei shouted as he jumped back, hissing as he felt pain on his right shoulder.

He took another look and saw that his seeming assailant was equipped with long, straight swords with segmented sections, triggers on the hilts, and hoses running to long contraptions attached to the person's hips.

Issei snarled as he extended a fist, shouting, "Boosted Gear!"

**"Dragon Booster!"** it shouted as the red gauntlet appeared on his wrist.

"I don't know what your problem is pal, but you'd better back off!" Issei warned.

Issei watched as the person, whose face except for their mouth was obscured by their hood, smirked before rushing at him.

"Crap, so fast!"

The person swung down to hit Issei but he managed to angle to the side before swinging a knee up in an effort to hit his opponent, but the strange person placed their hand on his knee, flipped up over him, and slammed their heel down on the back of his neck.

"Agh!" Issei snarled as his assailant landed behind him. Issei turned to strike but the assailant was suddenly enveloped by an explosion. Issei turned to see Medea standing with an outstretched hand and an angry frown. "Okay, that was scary." He then turned and his eyes widened as the smoke died down, showing a massive, skeletal ribcage with a left arm covered in muscle tissue that was heavily damaged and scorched surrounding and protecting his assailant.

After a moment the person jumped in the air before long wires shot from the contraptions on their waists before they disappeared around a corner.

Issei watched in shock before turning back as the giant ribcage disintegrated slowly. "That was…like Susano'o…except the skeleton was…real…"

"Issei," Medea interrupted urgently, "we should get moving, there might be others here."

Issei nodded in agreement as Medea returned to Spirit Form and Issei deactivated Boosted Gear before he made his way to Zelretch's shop.

* * *

As Issei walked in the front door, Aoko turned to Issei with a smile. "Hey, 'bout time you-" Aoko greeted before pausing as she noticed the cut on Issei's arm. "What happened to you?"

Issei glanced at his arm and then began to sweat. "Er, I…"

Aoko chuckled in amusement as she walked over to him, kneeling down to take a look at the injury. "If you don't want to tell me it's fine," she added with a smile. She then placed her hand over the injury as a faint blue light emanated from her hand.

Issei watched in surprise as the injury closed and even the tear in his clothing was repaired. He looked at the spot in surprise as Aoko stood up. "Wow, how'd you do that?!"

Aoko winked at him. "It's a secret."

Issei flattened his brows in annoyance.

"Come on, I need your help in the back. Grandfather was fooling around with some spells and destroyed an area of the warehouse."

"It was important magical research you petulant girl!" Zelretch argued.

"Right, right. I'm still left to clean up the mess."

Zelretch merely pouted as he continued working on something in the back of the store.

Issei raised an eyebrow as he and Aoko walked to the back area.

* * *

Issei gaped as he and Aoko arrived at the destroyed area. "Th-there's stuff everywhere…what was he doing, messing with bombs?"

Aoko chuckled weakly. "Not exactly. But the result is the same I'd say."

Issei just sighed as he and Aoko began cleaning the area up.

* * *

Issei and Aoko spent several hours working on cleaning up the mess, soon reaching the last few boxes.

"Alright, if you can just carry this box up to the top shelf we'll be done," Aoko said.

Issei nodded in understanding as he held the box under his arm and slowly climbed up the ladder.

"Be careful, if you fall that merchandise will break."

Issei grumbled in annoyance. "Yeah…worry about the stuff in this box, not me…"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Issei said as he hurried up the ladder. He froze when it began to shake slightly but sighed as it stopped. After a couple seconds more of climbing he made it to the shelf for the box and placed it where it needed to go before starting to make his way down the ladder.

However, as he pressed his foot on one of the rungs, it snapped.

"Eh?" Issei grunted as he felt his footing loosen.

"I told him he should've fixed that," Aoko remarked.

"Whoa!" Issei shouted as he fell from the ladder.

"Ah!" Aoko shouted in surprise as Issei suddenly plummeted.

* * *

Out in the front of the store, as he worked on a project, Zelretch raised his head when he heard a loud thud. "Guess they've dropped some stuff. Just means more for them to pick up."

* * *

Issei groaned in pain as he got to his knees. "Oww…that hurt…" However, as he opened his eyes, he paled. He had landed on top of Aoko, his right hand was also firmly wrapped around her none-too-small left breast. Unfortunately, his fate was compounded as his fingers reflexively flexed, squeezing Aoko's ample bust.

Aoko looked from his hand to him in confusion, and then smiled. A smile that was more unnerving than pleasant. "How about this, you get off me immediately and I'll let you have this one. Do it again and you'll regret it."

"Yes ma'am!" Issei said as he instantly moved away.

Aoko then stood up and brushed the dirt off her shirt. "Right, well, it seems that ladder was more flimsy than the old man thought. You mind getting it down?"

Issei blinked in confusion. '_She's…not gonna say anything else about it…?_'

"Hello?"

Issei shook his head wildly to clear the cobwebs. "Ah, right!" Issei then walked over to the ladder and gently pulled it back, though he stumbled slightly as the size and weight of the ladder hit him, before he managed to set it down gently. "Whoa, that thing's really heavy."

"Yeah, which makes it troublesome when it needs to be repaired," Aoko responded as she walked up and down the sides of the ladder, looking for the spot Issei had tripped from.

As she found the spot she was looking for and knelt down to fix it, Issei watched her thoughtfully. '_She's completely different from any of the girls at school. I'm surprised she didn't kill me for that._'

**'_That's the difference between an immature teenage girl and a mature adult woman. However, she was kind this time about it, I would suggest refraining from trying again,_'** Ddraig remarked.

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_It wasn't on purpose dammit._'

**'_Suuure…_'**

'_I hate you._'

* * *

After repairing the ladder, and subsequently having Issei put it back up, the two finished clearing out the mess Zelretch had made.

After informing the old man of their progress, he told Issei he could leave for the day.

Taking the opportunity happily, Issei made his way back towards his home. Though he did so with little enthusiasm.

* * *

"Aw man…you two are gonna run me dry again, aren't you?" Issei asked to the invisible woman walking next to him.

"Naturally. The only way to improve is to push past your limits. At least, that's something Abraxas used to say," Medea responded.

"Really? Based on what Ar-er…Saber told me, and Akame, Abraxas doesn't sound like the kind of person to say something so upbeat."

"That probably has something to do with me and the others," Medea answered in a solemn tone.

Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nevermind that, let's head home. Try to find somewhere to run into and I'll teleport us home."

* * *

Taking her advice, Issei cut through a series of buildings, though when he asked, Medea told him the place was too open, before coming to a small park.

He looked around for a place to run into the shadows when he heard a familiar voice.

"Issei?"

Issei's eyes widened as he turned to his side, seeing Asia standing next to him. "A-…Asia…"

* * *

**And that is your lot. Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter. If you did leave a review, if not, still leave a review but only if you have something useful to say. If you have anything you did not understand do not be afraid to ask as I will answer any questions I can. Well, until next time.  
**

**"Aww, don't go just yet."**

**A-Akeno...? Why are you back? And what's with the dominatrix outfit and the whip? I certainly hope it's another job you're going far, far away for.**

**"Fufufu, no silly. I'm here for practice."**

**P-practice...?**

**"Yes, for when I have my fun time with Issei. And you seem like the perfect partner to practice on."**

**W-wait...you're joking, right? A-and where's Medea?**

**"Ufu, I'm not. I told her to go back home, I had something to take care of. Now, won't you please help me?"**

**...Pros: Akeno, some fun, hot outfit. Cons: Akeno, pain beyond belief, and no stopping. Well, Akeno, I'm going to run. ****GAH!**

**"Ufufufu. Guess that means I get to chase him. Hope you all join us for the next chapter. Ufufufu..."**


End file.
